


Segunda Oportunidad (Cherik - Wolversilver)

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Romance, Slash, wolversilver
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: La relación entre Logan y un Peter maduro acabó abruptamente con una tragedia. Charles terminó con Erik en Cuba y no se vieron en diez años. Ahora que el futuro cambió tras la aparición y cancelación del proyecto de los Centinelas, hay una segunda oportunidad para las dos parejas. Logan conoció a un Peter más joven, entusiasta y optimista, que los ayudó a liberar a Magneto. Charles al fin reconoció cuánto ama y extraña a Erik. Solo deben tener esperanza y pensar que el futuro ya no será sombrío, ¿o sí? Contiene Mpreg más adelante.





	1. Uno

Este es mi primer fic Wolversilver y no me resistí a añadir Cherik al asunto, es que es imposible con la tensión sexual que tienen, escribir a Charles y a Erik sin emparejarlos. Habrá mpreg más adelante, les aviso por si a alguien le desagrada la idea.

También quiero aclarar que este relato comienza inmediatamente después de los sucesos de “Days Of Future Past.”

Espero que lo disfrute

………………………

Segunda Oportunidad

Capítulo Uno

_“¡Laura!”_

El llanto desconsolado de un Peter de veintisiete años fue todo lo que Logan oyó antes de ahogarse en el río Potomac. Era su recuerdo más desgarrador, un recuerdo de un futuro que ahora, tal vez, podía llegar a revertirse. O, quizás, si el destino era tan perverso podría repetirse más cruel y agónico que la primera vez.

_“¡Fue tu culpa, Peter! La sacrificaste para salvarlo a él.”_

_“¡La sacrifiqué para salvarte a ti!”_

Los ojos canela de Logan permanecieron abiertos mientras el agua entraba en sus pulmones. Magneto le había atravesado el cuerpo entero con hierros y lo había enviado al fondo del río. Existía todavía la posibilidad de que Charles detuviera a Raven. Había que tener esperanza, esperanza de que el futuro no se repitiera.

…………..

Después de detener a Magneto, que Charles convenciera a Raven de no convertirse en una asesina, y de que el proyecto de los Centinelas pasara a la Historia, Hank ayudó a su amigo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas para regresar al avión. Charles permaneció un instante observando el cielo. Hacía apenas unos minutos que Erik había partido. Rodó la silla para alzar el casco del pasto. Lo limpió con los dedos y lo olió, todavía podía sentir su aroma.

-Charles, debemos irnos – apremió Hank -. Hay que buscar a Logan y partir.

El telépata cerró los ojos para concentrarse y no pudo percibir su mente. Tal vez había regresado al futuro.

-No está más por aquí.

-¿Lo buscamos? – insistió Hank.

-Sí, hagamos un recorrido por las calles antes de abordar al avión.

Subieron al coche y recorrieron manzanas enteras en un radio cada vez más ancho, pero la búsqueda resultó infructuosa. Logan yacía en el fondo del Potomac y en unos días apenas, Raven lo sacaría de allí camuflada como Stryker.

Esperando que efectivamente Logan hubiera regresado al futuro, Charles y Hank abordaron el avión y regresaron a casa.

Esa noche hubo tormenta. Los truenos eran tan potentes que algunos hacían vibrar los vidrios de los ventanales de la mansión. Charles estaba frente a uno y su rostro se iluminaba con los relámpagos, pero no observaba la tempestad sino el casco que sostenía en sus manos.

Erik Lehnsherr, después de diez años, el nombre aun lo sacudía. Eran recuerdos demasiado intensos de una amistad que desafió sus ideales y un romance que no pudo prosperar.

Ahora que había decidido sacrificar sus piernas para volver a sentir su poder, Charles veía su destino desde una óptica diferente y se preguntaba si Erik podía al fin entrar en ese futuro. Después de todo, había sido él, Charles, quien le dijo que no pensaban igual ni podían seguir juntos en la playa de Cuba.

-Charles – susurró Hank agitado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Oí algo – murmuró. Hank tenía los sentidos más desarrollados que los demás por su mutación -. Hay alguien en la casa.

Charles dejó el casco sobre una mesita cercana y se llevó el índice a la sien para concentrarse. Enseguida encontró la mente intrusa.

-Peter.

-¿Quién? – preguntó Hank.

-El amiguito cleptómano de Logan – le recordó el telépata y movió la silla para percibir mejor. Lo localizó de inmediato y le señaló a su amigo la puerta cerrada.

Hank se acercó sigiloso y, antes de que bajara el picaporte, una ráfaga lo hizo tambalear. Con Charles se volvieron hacia el sofá y encontraron al joven platinado recostado en él, mordiendo una hamburguesa con ganas. Tenía un paquete de papas fritas sobre las rodillas y unos paquetitos de kétchup para darles sabor.

-Hola – saludó, mientras masticaba -. Llegué recién y tenía hambre. Fui a la cocina y el refrigerador estaba lleno de comida vencida. Tienen que tener cuidado, se pueden enfermar – dio otro bocado y habló con la boca llena -. Tuve que ir hasta la estación más cercana para conseguir comida rápida. Mi mamá opina que es comida chatarra y no hace bien.

-Esa estación está a quince kilómetros – señaló Hank confundido.

-Sí – respondió Peter y terminó su hamburguesa -. Llegué en tres segundos porque me detuve a mirar el paisaje. Amo las tormentas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Charles y a duras penas se controlaba para no leerlo.

Peter les echó la salsa roja a sus papas.

-Vine porque, ah, esperen – miró alrededor -. ¡Qué hermosa casa! ¿De quién es?

-De Charles – contestó Hank, impaciente -. ¿Para qué viniste?

Peter se levantó y observó alrededor. Estaba fascinado con la decoración y el tamaño de la sala.

-¿Ustedes dos viven solos aquí? Ah – puso cara de entendimiento -. Comprendo, ustedes viven juntos y son . . .

-¡No! – negaron ambos al unísono.

Charles definitivamente perdió la paciencia.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Peter? – demandó.

El jovencito reconoció el casco sobre la mesa. Había visto a Magneto en las noticias y esa era la razón por la que había viajado hasta Westchester. Sacó del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero la tarjeta arrugada que le requisara a Charles de la billetera con la dirección, y la puso sobre la mesa junto al casco.

-Vine para que me ayuden a encontrar a Erik Lehnsherr – miró primero a Hank y luego a Charles intensamente -. Él es mi padre.

……………..

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les interesó la trama? Tendrá drama pero también romance. Gracias por leer.


	2. Dos

Segunda Oportunidad 

Capítulo Dos

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – reclamó Hank, acomodándose las gafas. Era su gesto cuando estaba tenso y no llegaba al grado de convertirse en Beast.

-Bueno, él y mi mamá, ya saben – Peter chocó y enredó las yemas de los índices para aclarar un acto sexual -. Fue hace tiempo, ya estoy por cumplir dieciocho en dos semanas. Fue una relación intensa, corta y terminó muy mal. Él la abandonó y mi mamá no quiso saber más nada. Tanto lo detestó que ni se molestó en buscarlo cuando se enteró de que yo venía en camino – se frotó la nariz con la muñeca -. No quería que yo saliera como él.

-Lo siento – suspiró Hank sin saber qué decir -. Eso significa que Magneto no sabe que existes.

Peter no parecía triste y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no lo sabe – contestó y se frotó la nuca -. El asunto es que esta mañana, cuando dio su discurso en la tele, ella lo reconoció y vio cómo yo lo observaba y escuchaba. Después de la cena me contó la verdad. Discutimos porque yo no podía creer el odio que le tenía y que recién ahora me contara quién era mi padre. Quería que le prometiera que nunca lo buscaría ni seguiría sus pasos, me enojé, me fui, antes me despedí de mi hermanita – sonrió con tristeza -, y, bueno – se encogió de hombros -, aquí estoy.

Hank quedó mudo. Iba a responderle con un sermón al estilo “debes regresar y disculparte con tu madre” pero lo vio tan desolado a pesar de su sonrisa, que prefirió seguir callado. Ese muchachito acababa de descubrir que su mamá, la única persona adulta en quien confiaba, le había mentido durante toda su vida y ahora le negaba el derecho a conocer a su padre. 

Charles estaba tan aturdido que seguía tieso en su silla, observando al joven y procesando sus palabras. Pensó que diecinueve años atrás, Erik había estado empecinado en su cruzada contra Shaw y debía haberla asustado con su sed de venganza. De igual manera, para él no se justificaba que la señora Maximoff le hubiera ocultado la existencia de Peter, pero apenas la había conocido y no era quién para juzgarla.

-Oye – señaló Peter al profesor, confundido -. ¿Por qué estás en silla de ruedas?

-Un viejo accidente – contestó Charles, volviendo en sí -. Estuve inyectándome un suero para poder caminar, pero anulaba mis poderes y ahora los necesito.

-¿Y cuáles son tus poderes?

-Telepatía.

-¡Wow! – exclamó el joven y se arrojó otra vez en el sofá. Allí había dejado el paquetito con sus papas y las siguió comiendo -. O sea, puedes saber lo que piensa todo el mundo. ¡Ah! Mis secretos – rio -. Nah, supongo que no debe importarte mucho conocerlos.

-Respeto la intimidad mental de los demás – dejó Charles en claro -. Viniste para que te ayudemos a localizar a Erik.

Peter asintió con énfasis y se llevó tres papas a la boca.

-Charles – interrumpió Hank -. Recuerda que no podemos usar a Cerebro ahora. Raven lo destruyó y me llevará un par de semanas repararlo.

El joven lo miró sin entender.

Charles le explicó.

-Cerebro es una máquina a la que me conecto para rastrear personas. Así encontré con tu padre a los primeros mutantes. Pero la destruyeron y Hank debe repararla.

-Con esa máquina podrías encontrarlo, ¿cierto? – se esperanzó Peter.

-Así es – afirmó el telépata y miró la tormenta a través del ventanal -. Con este clima no puedes regresar, pero tienes que avisar a tu madre que te encuentras aquí. Hank, acompáñalo al comedor para que use el teléfono. Buenas noches, Peter.

Al joven no le gustó eso de avisar a su madre estando enfadado con ella, pero Charles tenía un tono severo que no admitía contraargumentos y su persona le inspiraba una autoridad que no se atrevía a rebatir, así que asintió.

-Buenas noches, Charles – y salió seguido de Hank.

Al quedar solo, el telépata se volvió hacia el casco y lo alzó de la mesa. Hasta hacía un instante dudaba si buscar a Erik o no, pero el secreto de Peter fue un incentivo para que se dispusiera a dejar su rencor atrás y localizar su paradero.

…………

Charles no podía pegar el ojo, así le ocurría cuando estaba alterado: directamente no podía dormir. Observó su reloj de muñeca y vio que eran casi las tres de la madrugada. Sabía qué hacer en esos casos: embeberse en alcohol, pero lo pensó mejor y comprendió que si quería cambiar su estilo de vida, el beber no era una salida adecuada. Así fue como decidió ir a la cocina y tomar un poco de leche. Alzó las sábanas para levantarse y recordó que las piernas no le respondían. Con cuidado, fue girando con las caderas hacia el borde del colchón y aproximó la silla que Hank había dejado junto a la cama. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se levantaba inválido y le costó subirse en ella. Sin embargo, una vez más se dijo que si deseaba cambiar tenía que aceptar y adecuarse a su situación.

Finalmente consiguió sentarse en la silla de ruedas y enfiló en silencio hacia el ascensor. Ya antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina, percibió la mente de Peter. Estaba más serena que horas antes pero seguía alterada. El jovencito era un adolescente hiperactivo y su cabeza se movía demasiado ligero. Charles no quería entrometerse para respetarle la privacidad pero la cantidad de pensamientos lo aturdieron. Juntó aire y entró.

Peter estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina devorando cucharadas de helado de frutilla y de chocolate directo del pote. El muchachito tenía un hambre insaciable, algo comprensible por la cantidad de energía que consumía con su velocidad.

-Hola, Charles – saludó y se llevó otra cucharada a la boca -. Llamé a mi mamá como me lo ordenaste pero nadie atendió y tuve que cortar. La llamaré mañana temprano.

Charles asintió condescendiente. Recordó, además, que había sido un tanto frío con el joven más temprano.

-¿Pudiste devolver el auto que renté? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí – contestó Peter, sonriendo -. En tiempo y forma y perfecto estado. Gracias por confiar en mí, Charles. Mi mamá no me deja que ni me acerque al suyo.

El telépata buscó un bol y una cuchara, y se acercó a la barra.

-¿Me sirves un poco?

-¿Frutilla o chocolate?

-Un poco de los dos.

Peter llenó generosamente la cuchara que Charles le extendía y volcó dos porciones en el bol.

-Gracias – contestó Charles y comenzó a comer despacio y sin apuro.

Peter lo notó y midió el tamaño de sus porciones y la velocidad. Estaba en una casa ajena, junto al anfitrión y había modales que seguir.

Charles se dio cuenta del cambio y le sonrió paternalmente.

-Debes tener hambre con la energía que gastas – observó -. Si vas a quedarte por aquí un tiempo, le pediré a Hank que mañana compre comida. Dile lo que te gusta para agregar a la lista del supermercado.

-Gracias, Charles – se alegró. Peter valoraba mucho a los que lo trataban bien -. Pensé que estarías molesto conmigo.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – preguntó Charles confundido.

-Porque te dije que Magneto era mi padre y es obvio que hay algo entre tú y él – soltó sin más.

Charles quedó de una pieza y pensó seriamente en comenzar a leerlo para que ya no le saliera con esta clase de sorpresas. Luego rio.

-Acertaste, si hay algo entre nosotros – no veía el motivo de esconderle la verdad -. ¿Fue algo obvio en el Pentágono?

Peter asintió.

-No a todos los amigos se los saluda después de diez años con una bofetada y él no te respondió agresivamente así que supongo que se dio cuenta de que se la merecía.

Charles sintió que tal vez lo justo hubiera sido que Erik lo golpease a él porque fue Charles y no Erik quien decidió terminar la relación y separarse en Cuba.

Peter continuó.

-Luego fuimos a esa tienda cara para que se compraran ropa antes de subir al avión. Magneto, perdón, mi padre no disimulaba cuando te observaba cambiarte las distintas camisas.

-¿Qué? – Charles por poco escupe su cuchara.

-No habías corrido bien la cortina del probador y él se ubicó estratégicamente y cada vez que te cambiabas o te mirabas al espejo. . .

-Está bien, está bien – cortó Charles porque se estaba poniendo carmesí -. Conocí a tu padre hace diez años cuando comenzamos a rastrear a otros mutantes con esa máquina de la que te hablé, Cerebro. Nos hicimos grandes amigos y tuvimos una relación.

-Se nota que aun te importa – comentó Peter -. Debe ser lindo sentir eso por alguien.

-¿Aún no te has enamorado?

Peter sacudió la cabeza con aire superado.

-El amor causa problemas.

-¿Y qué experiencia tienes para sostener esa frase? – bromeó Charles.

-Nadie que conocí estuvo realmente enamorado, fue todo cosa del momento, especialmente mi madre – contestó Peter con dolor -. Mi padre le arruinó la vida. Nunca me lo quiso decir porque yo fui la consecuencia de esos encuentros candentes, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero sé que así fue.

-Peter – suspiró Charles con indulgencia -. Tú no arruinaste la vida de nadie. El hecho de que Erik no haya sido la persona adecuada para ella no significa que tú hayas sido un error.

-Yo no dije eso – rebatió el joven a la defensiva.

-Pero lo pensaste – le sonrió Charles y se tocó la cabeza -. Es una idea dolorosa tan intensa que tienes que me llegó sin buscarla. Peter – lo miró a los ojos -. Quiero que nos ayudes a encontrar a Magneto y quiero que dejes de pensar así de ti. 

El joven bajó la cabeza. 

-Mira, Charles – se mordió el labio -. Todos piensan que lo mío, esto de moverme así, es divertido y que yo no me tomo nada en serio, pero no es así. No es fácil vivir con lo que tengo.

-Claro que no, te entiendo – replicó Charles con suavidad. Peter lo miró a los ojos, sorprendido -. Mi telepatía puede resultar espectacular para muchos pero me hizo sufrir un montón, tanto que busque anularla durante años con ese suero. Nuestras mutaciones nos hacen diferentes y en ocasiones se convierten en cargas para nosotros.

-¡Al fin alguien que me entiende, Charles!

-Quiero abrir una escuela aquí, en esta casa, para que la gente como nosotros se sienta cobijada y comprendida – le contó su sueño -. Si lo quieres, más adelante, podrías ayudarme.

-¿En serio? – sonrió Peter de oreja a oreja, tenía unos hoyuelos compradores -. Es la primera vez que alguien me propone algo así. ¡Gracias!

-De nada – respondió el telépata y dejó su cuchara y el bol vacíos -. Ahora veré si puedo dormir algunas horas al menos. Hasta mañana, Peter.

-Charles, espera – lo detuvo y pensó -. ¿Qué fue de Logan? ¿Por qué no está más aquí? ¿Adónde se fue?

-No sé – Charles se encogió de hombros -. Supongo que volvió a su tiempo. No te preocupes, es algo que te explicaré mañana.

Peter asintió y siguió comiendo el helado.

-Que tengas una buena noche, Charles.

-Gracias, Peter. Igualmente.

Charles se retiró a dormir.

……………………..

Raven decidió continuar con su misión de defender a los mutantes y enaltecer su orgullo. Ya al día siguiente después del atentado al presidente, se coló en las instalaciones de la CIA para conseguir toda la información posible sobre los mutantes y el proyecto de los Centinelas. El presidente lo canceló al poco tiempo pero ella de igual forma buscó y leyó los datos. Así se encontró con Logan, ese sujeto que había acompañado a Charles, Erik y Hank a Paris para detenerla. No lo había visto nunca antes y pensó que podía ser el sujeto del futuro que se había acercado a Charles para advertirle. Vio el video de su enfrentamiento con Magneto y cómo lo había lanzado por los aires. Las cámaras no llegaban tan lejos pero Raven calculó las coordenadas y dedujo que tenía que haberlo hundido en el río.

Adoptando la apariencia de Stryker consiguió que un comando lo sacara de allí y se lo llevó lejos de Washington. Anduvieron por la carretera hasta que Raven estacionó en un motel alejado. Acostó a Logan en la cama delgada y recuperó su verdadera apariencia.

Logan convulsionó y, sin recuperar la conciencia, estrujó las sábanas y gimió. Después de permanecer ahogado por varios días, su propio organismo comenzó a recuperarse y a deshacerse de los hierros. Raven los fue alejando de la cama a medida que los expulsaba. Estaba asombrada de lo rápido y extraordinario que se recuperaba de las heridas. 

Wolverine siguió inconsciente. Soñó con el Peter jovencito que había encontrado hacía días y lo transformó en el adulto. Así lo había conocido en el futuro cuando se enamoraron. En sueños, olía el perfume a almendras de su cabello platinado, se lo acariciaba y se imbuía en su aroma. Besaba sus labios finos, literalmente se los comía a besos. Se amaban salvajemente haciendo crujir la cama. Luego, veía la silueta de un feto en el monitor de una ecografía. Después el rostro sonriendo perverso de William Stryker. Sangre, dolor, agonía.

Desesperado, Logan abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el camastro. Estaba agitado y lleno de sudor.

Raven le pasó una toalla bajo su forma azul.

-Sécate un poco y luego date un baño.

Logan la miró y se asustó. Todavía reconocía en ella a la asesina Mystique. Raven lo notó y transformó su apariencia en la joven rubia e inocente.

-Así está mejor, ¿cierto? – sonrió con sorna -. Es impresionante como nosotros mismos nos asustamos de nuestra propia gente.

-No es tu apariencia, es el recuerdo que tengo de ti del futuro – contestó Logan y se fregó la toalla por el cuello -. Digo eso porque supongo por el decorado de esto que seguimos en el 73.

-No sé qué fue de mí en el futuro pero parece que las cosas cambiaron – contestó Raven -. Charles me convenció de no asesinar a Trask.

Logan suspiró con alivio. Finalmente Charles Xavier lo había conseguido.

-Me doy una ducha y buscamos algo que comer – propuso.

Raven asintió y se sentó junto a una mesita a leer documentos que había robado.

Logan pasó por la ventana de la habitación y vio que estaban en medio de la carretera desierta.

-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? – preguntó, soltando la toalla sobre una silla.

-Westchester – replicó la joven y lo miró intensamente -. Supuse que te encantaría ir con Charles para buscar respuestas.

-Siempre fuiste inteligente, muchacha – y antes de llegar al baño, ya se quitó la camisa dejando en evidencia sus pectorales.

……………..

Raven había requisado un jet de principios de los sesenta. Logan se sentó en el asiento del acompañante y ella tomó el volante. Cuando encendió el botón, él giró el botón de la radio para encontrar buena música, después de todo seguían en el 73, con sus bandas favoritas. Pero la señal no era buena en la carretera y se tuvo que conformar con una canción country un tanto deprimente. Hablaba de un amor perdido que no se podía recuperar. Logan no pudo evitar pensar en el Peter del futuro y bajó la ventanilla para respirar aire fresco. Raven lo notó.

-¿Malos recuerdos en el amor?

-Bastante – contestó escuetamente.

-Si es alguien del futuro podrías cambiar la historia, ¿no?

Logan solo le asintió. Esperaba poder lograrlo.

La melodía siguió sonando y fue lo único que oyeron en largos minutos. Después Raven apagó la radio.

-Se nota que necesitas meditar y el silencio es lo mejor. A propósito, leí tu expediente para liberarte, eres James Howlett, alias Wolverine.

-Puedes decirme Logan, muchacha.

-Bien – sonrió Raven con la vista en la carretera -. Serás Logan.

Continuaron el viaje en silencio pero complacidos con la compañía del otro. Logan no podía creer que se sintiera a gusto con la fría y peligrosa Mystique, ni siquiera podía creer que esa jovencita amable fuera ella, pero una vez más reconoció que el pasado se había transformado y repercutiría en el futuro. 

Eso significaba que había esperanzas para él y para Peter. Pero especialmente para Laura. 

……………..

-¡Yo abro! – gritó Peter y llegó con su velocidad a la puerta en milésimas de segundo. Hank estaba reparando Cerebro en el sótano y Charles estaba en la biblioteca y tardaría añares en llegar con su silla de ruedas -. Hola, Logan – saludó alegremente -. ¿Quién es ella?

-Soy Raven y ¿tú eres? – preguntó la joven bajo su apariencia humana y sosteniendo varias carpetas contra el pecho.

-¡Wow! – sonrió Peter -. Estás espectacular. Cuando me dijeron que eras una asesina y que por eso habíamos sacado a Magneto para buscarte en Paris, yo me imagin. . .

-Vamos, niño, adentro – lo empujó Logan antes de que a Raven le cambiara el humor y es que Peter solía tener ese talento. Se volvió hacia Raven -. Es Peter Maximoff pero no sé qué hace por aquí.

Peter entró y atrás lo siguieron los recién llegados. Logan disimulaba muy bien la sorpresa y las emociones que le producían verlo. No se había esperado topárselo en la mansión. Era joven y diferente al Quicksilver del que se había enamorado. Peter era optimista y entusiasta, y tenía la vida por delante llena de sueños y promesas. 

-¿Charles está en casa? – quiso saber Raven.

-¡Raven! – llegó Charles sonriendo. 

Los hermanos se abrazaron afectuosamente.

-Es un gusto verte – admitió Charles, feliz -. Hola, Logan, pensamos que habías regresado a tu tiempo.

-Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes del pasado – contestó Logan enigmático. Justo Peter pasó a su lado y se sentó en un sillón para levantarse después. No podía estarse quieto.

-Rescaté a Logan del río antes de que los militares lo encontraran – explicó Raven y le enseñó las carpetas -. Conseguí toda la información que el Gobierno tiene sobre los mutantes, es asombroso, Charles, y peligroso. Después quiero que la estudiemos juntos.

Charles asintió y volteó hacia Peter.

-Ah, Raven, ya se habrán presentado pero de igual manera, el jovencito que ves allí es Peter Maximoff, llegó la noche que regresamos de Washington por un asunto personal y está viviendo aquí.

-No dejas de cobijar a los desprotegidos – le sonrió ella -. Como hiciste conmigo años atrás. Aunque me llama la atención eso que asoció mi nombre con el de una asesina.

-Disculpa – contestó Charles compungido -. Ayer justamente le estaba explicando por qué lo habíamos buscado para liberar a Magneto del Pentágono. Localizamos a Peter para sacarlo de la cárcel y él nos ayudó, después nos despedimos antes de que viajemos a París a buscarte. 

Logan se les adelantó.

-Charles, perdona el atrevimiento pero tengo hambre. No comemos más que comida de cafés de carretera desde hace un par de días.

-Por supuesto – comprendió Charles -. Ya sabes dónde está la cocina.

-Yo te acompañaré – se ofreció Peter -. Almacenamos comida saludable, según Hank, y voy a mostrártela y a prepararla porque él me enseñó a hacerlo.

A Logan no le pareció adecuado con las emociones encontradas que sentía hacia él pero no tenía excusa para negarse, hubiese sido una falta de cortesía y habría dañado las buenas intenciones del joven. No le quedó más que seguirlo.

Al quedarse solos, Charles le preguntó a Raven si deseaba algo y, luego, la invitó a su despacho para que platicaran de las carpetas. Claro que antes pasarían por el sótano para que Hank se llevara la alegre sorpresa de verla de nuevo.

 

………………….

 

Peter estaba ansioso por demostrar sus habilidades culinarias adquiridas recién en los últimos días. Era un joven que aparentaba saber lo que quería y tener la vida resuelta pero cualquiera podía notar cuánto se esforzaba por agradar a los demás. Era entendible porque había crecido sin una figura paterna y su madre había caído desde temprano en el alcohol y, aunque no se lo dijera, lo culpaba de ser la consecuencia de esa relación que la había lastimado tanto.

Logan lo sabía porque en el futuro, ese mismo Peter se lo había confesado. 

-¿Vas a comer algo saludable? – quiso saber Peter.

-Sí, lo que decidas tú – contestó Logan y fue al refrigerador a sacar una botellita de cerveza.

Peter se movía de aquí para allá buscando ingredientes y encendiendo y apagando la cocina. Logan simplemente lo observaba. No pasaron ni dos minutos y le presentó un plato de chow mein de pollo.

-Algo saludable – explicó Peter orgulloso -. Es oriental y dicen que en Oriente se come sano.

Logan sonrió. ¿Cuánto conocía Peter de China o Japón? Él, en cambio, podía pasarse días enteros narrando sus aventuras por allí.

-Gracias, niño – se sentó para hacer honor al plato.

Peter permaneció observándolo de pie, recargado contra la mesada y con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-Charles me contó ayer de Raven y de ti – comentó, fue, volvió y comenzó a mascar un chicle que en una milésima de segundo requisó de la misma estación donde consiguiera la hamburguesa -. Dijo que viniste del futuro y sabías qué nos iba a pasar a todos. ¿Cómo me fue a mí?

Logan enredó un poco de fideos en el tenedor y picó un trozo de pollo. Sabía comer chow mein con palillos pero el jovencito le había ofrecido un tenedor.

-¿Para qué quieres conocerlo?

-¿Lo viste o no? – reclamó Peter ansioso.

Logan sonrió para sí, mientras sacudía la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que los dos se amarían locamente?

-Podría asombrarte mucho y todavía no estás preparado – lo miró a los ojos -. Es algo muy bueno lo que te sucederá en el futuro, solo que tienes que ser paciente y esperar.

Peter se echó en una silla y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa, muy frustrado.

-¡Ey, niño! ¡Modales! – amonestó Logan.

Peter bajó las piernas pero permaneció con el ceño fruncido.

-Niño – repitió -. Así me tratan todos pero tú me tratas peor, solo quería saber si me iba a llevar bien con mi padre o no.

Logan bebió un trago largo de cerveza.

-¿Tu padre? No recuerdo nada de tu padre, pero supongo que las cosas se arreglaron.

-Eso significa que nunca lo encontré – suspiró, deprimido -. O que sí lo hice y me envió al demonio.

-¿Quién es tu padre, si se puede saber?

Peter no vio motivo para guardarle el secreto.

-Magneto, Erik Lehnsherr.

Logan escupió tenedor, pollo, fideo y las verduritas. Acto seguido, bebió lo que le quedaba de cerveza.

Peter bufó, divertido.

-Se nota que no te cae bien.

-¿Quién crees que me envió al fondo del río, mocoso?

Peter rio con ganas. Logan le había parecido rudo pero también todo un sobreviviente y que su padre lo hubiera vencido era para él motivo de orgullo. Además se imaginaba la escena y le causaba gracia. 

-No le veo el chiste – reclamó Logan pero lo observó y lo notó tan feliz e inocente que él también rio. 

-Gracias por hacerme reír, Logan – sonrió Peter y le pasó la mano. Wolverine se la estrechó -. Supongo que más adelante, cuando haya más confianza, hablaremos de mi futuro, ¿cierto?

-Cierto, mocoso.

Peter le pasó veloz otra cerveza y se retiró para dejarlo comer tranquilo.

…………….


	3. Tres

Segunda Oportunidad 

Capítulo Tres

Charles estudió consternado las carpetas, los datos que tenían sobre los mutantes eran abrumadores. En la última década los habían investigado y espiado intensamente. Raven tenía razón: había motivos de sobra para preocuparse. Alzó la vista hacia su hermana que meditaba observando los jardines a través del ventanal. Charles la leyó casi sin querer: pensaba en los descuidados que estaban y que a él la barba y el cabello largos le sentaban bien.

-Pensaba afeitarme esta noche pero gracias por tu opinión – trató de llamar su atención con una broma -. No te leí adrede, Raven – se puso a la defensiva, sonriendo -. Estás tan agitada que tus ideas me llegan sin buscarlas. 

Raven volteó hacia él.

-¿Qué te pareció esto, Charles? – inquirió seriamente -. ¿Tengo razón en preocuparme?

Charles asintió y esperó a que su hermana le saliera con el famoso “te lo dije, Charles, y no me escuchaste,” pero, en cambio, sacó del interior de su saco otra carpeta más. A esta se notaba que la estaba custodiando con su vida misma.

-Si eso te preocupó espera a leer la información que guardan aquí – lo preparó Raven y la abrió y le enseñó unas hojas -. Mira, son datos de James Lowlett, tu amigo Logan, la CIA, en realidad el ejército está obsesionado con él. Conocen cada detalle de su vida y mira aquí, Charles, este metal: Adamantium, hablan de una cirugía para convertir a Logan en una máquina mortal.

-Proyecto Arma X – leyó Charles y se pasó la mano por la cara -. ¡Dios mío! Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba ese jovencito? ¿Peter cuánto?

-Peter Maximoff.

Raven le enseñó otra hoja.

-La CIA lo ha estado siguiendo desde hace cinco años al menos.

-¡Por favor! – se escandalizó Charles -. ¡Hace cinco años tenía doce, Raven! 

-No sé qué te asombra si para esta gente nosotros ni siquiera somos personas, Charles – le recordó ella con sorna, realmente despreciaba a esta clase de humanos y tenía motivos sólidos para hacerlo -. Lo misterioso y aterrador es que unen a Peter y a Logan con un proyecto ultra-secreto del que solo pude obtener el nombre: X-23.

Charles leyó el dato sin sacar nada en claro. 

Raven retiró varias hojas plegadas del bolsillo de su saco.

-Y ahora, para que te sorprendas del todo, mira quién ha estado en la mira desde hace una década.

El telépata tomó los papeles y leyó la información confidencial que tenían de Erik Lehnsherr, alias Magneto. Los primeros datos surgían de las pruebas a las que lo habían sometido los nazis en los cuarenta, sin dudas, rescatados del campo de concentración. Después se enfocaban en el tiempo breve en que habían estado juntos él y Charles trabajando para la CIA, tenían fotos y la investigación se cortaba en el momento en que había sido capturado en Dallas. Allí figuraba que el mayor William Stryker había intentado varias veces interrogarlo en el Pentágono pero el Gobierno le había negado el acceso. 

-Tengo que localizar a Erik cuanto antes – murmuró Charles para sí -. Es el ejército mismo quien los está buscando e investigando.

-Pensé que si Logan viene del futuro, podría explicarnos varias cuestiones – opinó Raven -. Especialmente lo que se refiere al Arma X y a X-23.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando te buscamos en París, él se topó con este militar y sufrió amnesia, cuando conseguí estabilizarlo me explicó que Stryker le haría mucho daño en el futuro.

-Tienes que hablar con él, Charles – decidió Raven y comenzó a juntar las hojas y carpetas -. Yo robé esto pero no debe ser la única copia y si el ejército está interesado, ya sabes que ninguno de nosotros estará a salvo.

El telépata estaba distraído, tratando de enlazar las ideas. Finalmente la miró a los ojos.

-Sigo pensando en Peter. Está por cumplir dieciocho, lo han investigado como a un criminal de guerra.

-Ya te lo dije, Charles, para ellos nosotros no somos personas.

……………….

Esa noche cenaron todos juntos y se acostaron a dormir temprano. Solo Hank tardó en ir a la cama preocupado por terminar de reparar a Cerebro. Cuando al fin enfiló hacia su cuarto, se cruzó con Raven en el pasillo, se besaron y entraron en la habitación de ella. Peter justo se levantaba para comer más helado y los vio pero sonrió divertido y corrió con su velocidad a la cocina.

Por la mañana, Charles no quiso más dilatar el asunto y le pidió a Logan para hablar en privado. Los dos se encerraron en su despacho y el telépata le puso llave a la puerta y trabó las ventanas. Lo hacía porque temía que el jovencito se les colara sin que se dieran cuenta. 

Charles se ubicó detrás de su escritorio y Logan se echó en una silla frente a él. Sacó un habano y Charles le autorizó a encenderlo con un gesto.

-Mira, Logan – comenzó y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio -. Raven ayer me enseñó la información que requisó de la CIA sobre nosotros y el ejército está metido en el asunto. Sé que en el futuro, o tu pasado, como lo quieras llamar, hubo episodios muy traumáticos pero necesitamos que nos ayudes a entenderlos para detenerlos.

-Encontraron información sobre el Arma X – respondió Logan, soltando una larga bocanada de humo.

Charles asintió.

-Por lo que leí, usaron un metal en tu cuerpo para convertirte en un arma al servicio del ejército, ¿es algo así?

-Podríamos resumirlo con un sí – contestó Wolverine. No le gustaba hurgar en esos recuerdos harto dolorosos.

El costado paternal de Charles le pesaba demasiado y tuvo que referirse a la otra cuestión. 

-También hay otro problema enlazado a este: el Gobierno estuvo investigando exhaustivamente a Peter.

Logan dejó el cigarro parado en el cenicero y se frotó la cara. Charles no necesitó de sus habilidades telepáticas el notar su expresión.

-Y hay algo más, Logan, lo unen a ti en otro proyecto.

-X-23 – replicó Wolverine y guardó silencio.

Charles comprendió que se trataba de algo muy traumático para él pero necesitaba la información para comenzar a actuar. 

-Tómate tu tiempo pero debes explicarme lo que sabes, por favor – pensó rápido en otra solución -. Si quieres puedo meterme en tu cabeza y así sería menos doloroso.

-No – decidió Logan y alzó su habano. Dio una pitada profunda y soltó el humo -. Quiero contártelo, Charles. Tal vez necesite como terapia contárselo a alguien.

El telépata se reclinó en el asiento y lo esperó pacientemente.

Logan juntó aire antes de empezar.

-En el futuro, o, al menos, en el futuro que yo conozco hasta ahora, Peter y yo nos volvimos amantes, nos amamos locamente. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de él y él de mí. ¿Conoces lo que es la segunda mutación en nuestro organismo?

Charles asintió.

-La capacidad de gestar en los mutantes del género masculino, un hecho explicable por medio de la teoría evolutiva.

-Así es – congenió Logan y observó el cigarro entre sus dedos -. Peter concibió a nuestra hija, la llamamos Laura – suspiró largo y profundo. Charles respetó sus tiempos -. Estábamos muy felices pero no sabíamos que el ejército estaba monitoreando nuestros pasos. Nos espiaba a través de las visitas obstétricas. William Stryker, ya coronel para ese entonces, estaba fascinado con la mutación de Peter y con la mía, y pensó que una criatura con nuestra mezcla genética sería un arma más poderosa que en la que me había querido convertir – Charles pasó saliva, horrorizado, pero trató de aparentar neutralidad para que siguiera contando -. Llamó al proyecto X-23 y era ultra-secreto, yo lo descubrí varios años más tarde.

-Pero ya existe ahora, en 1973 – observó el telépata.

-Es una idea que tal vez el mismísimo Trask haya desarrollado y Stryker tuvo la logística para ponerla en práctica. De cualquier manera, la cosa no terminó nada bien y creo que ya tuviste suficiente – para dar por terminado el tema, apagó su cigarro, apretándolo contra el cenicero.

Charles sintió que le había exigido demasiado y se mostró de acuerdo. También notó que Logan estaba agitado pero su mente relajada y comprendió que el expresar parte de ese secreto había sido catártico para él.

Wolverine lo descolocó al cuestionarle.

-¿No me lo preguntarás, Charles?

-¿Preguntar qué?

-Lo mío con Peter, te debe haber sorprendido.

Charles se rascó la frente.

-No voy a negar que me sorprendió y me intrigó también, bueno, Peter todavía es joven pero se entiende que en el futuro madure y los dos se lleven bien – carraspeó, nervioso y, luego, añadió serio -. Creo que en el futuro lo harás feliz.

-Si puedo cambiar el futuro, lo haré, Charles – contestó Logan enigmático y con dolor -. Si se repite, pienso que debería desaparecer antes que volver a provocarle el daño que le hice.

-¿Tan mal salieron las cosas?

Wolverine se levantó, no tenía más paciencia para seguir hurgando recuerdos de su probable futuro.

-Digamos que no estuve a la altura de la tragedia – contestó escueto -. Me retiro, Charles. Espero haberte sido de ayuda.

-Lo fuiste – contestó Charles -. Logan – lo detuvo antes de que se moviera -. Al futuro lo podemos transformar, si hay algo de maravilloso en esto es que nuestro destino no está escrito.

-Quiero tener la fe que tienes tú, amigo – suspiró Wolverine -. Gracias.

Cuando Logan salió, Charles permaneció pensativo, analizando lo que le había contado. Sí, él tenía esperanza en cambiar el futuro, por eso no se atrevía a preguntarle por Magneto. No quería saber qué les depararía si eso se podía transformar ahora. Tenía esperanza en el porvenir de la raza mutante y, personalmente, tenía esperanza en su relación con Erik. 

……………….

La convivencia era tranquila en la mansión y cada uno se encargaba de sus tareas. Charles y Raven se pasaban encerrados en el despacho estudiando con detenimiento las carpetas y solían invitar a Logan para que los asesorara con su conocimiento del futuro. El único tema que no tocaban y Charles se había negado a decirle algo a Raven era el proyecto X-23 porque comprendía que era un secreto demasiado angustiante y personal para Wolverine.

Hank se dedicaba a reparar a Cerebro y Peter, para no aburrirse, bajaba a ayudarlo buscando herramientas o conectando cables con su velocidad.

Dos semanas después, una mañana, Charles y Raven bajaron para desayunar. Charles finalmente se había afeitado la noche anterior y se había peinado el cabello prolijamente. Era increíble cómo con esas dos acciones había transformado su aspecto. Hank estaba desde temprano trabajando y encontraron a Peter en el comedor devorando un tazón con cereales y leche. Logan había salido y nadie conocía su paradero.

-Según Hank, Cerebro estará listo para funcionar en pocos días – avisó Charles, mientras ponía la cafetera en marcha -. Voy a tener que ser persuasivo con él para que quiera escucharme

Raven robó cereales de la caja.

-¡Vamos, Charles! Sabes que eres el único a quien escucha y no necesitas tus poderes para que te obedezca.

-Si me obedeciera, hoy tendríamos muchos problemas menos – respondió Charles escéptico -. Peter – el joven dejó de comer para mirarlo -. Cuando localicemos a Magneto, donde quiera que esté, voy a necesitar que viajes conmigo. Te necesitaré para utilizar tus poderes.

-Sí, no hay problema – se encogió de hombros -. Además ya tengo dieciocho y puedo viajar sin permiso. 

Charles abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Dios mío, Peter! ¿Cuándo fue tu cumpleaños?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, mocoso! – exclamó Logan, entrando con un paquete envuelto bajo el brazo -. Dieciocho velas, amiguito – le lanzó el obsequio.

Peter lo atrapó y era todo sonrisas. 

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – exclamó riendo -. Ah, olvidé que vienes del futuro.

Charles miró a Logan, eternamente agradecido. Wolverine corrió una silla y se sentó.

-Dejé un pastel en el refrigerador. Chocolate y nueces.

-¡Mi favorito! – Peter rio más -. Esto de venir del futuro es toda una ventaja, Logan. A ver qué me trajiste. ¡El último álbum de Pink Floyd, “The Dark Side of the Moon.”! ¡Logan, eres lo máximo!

Hiperactivo y emocional como era, el joven saltó de su asiento para abrazarlo con toda su fuerza. Reía y lloraba. Logan quedó en shock hasta que lo estrechó también. 

Raven sonrió, enternecida. Charles sintió las emociones del muchacho: estaba emocionado porque pocas veces la gente le demostraba cuánto se preocupaba por él, su madre prácticamente no le hacía caso.

Peter seguía riendo.

-Vamos, Logan – le estiró el brazo -. Vamos a escuchar este álbum que es lo mejor del mundo.

-No es mi tipo de música, pero bueno – se encogió de hombros.

El joven recogió el disco y arrastró literalmente a Logan para que fueran juntos a disfrutar del regalo.

Charles sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. 

-Es una suerte tener a alguien con la información que guarda Logan. Yo puedo leer mentes pero no leer su futuro.

-¿No te parece extraño? – preguntó Raven con suspicacia.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Charles, mientras se servía el café.

-Que Logan sepa tanto de Peter, es como si los dos hubiesen compartido un vínculo especial.

-Sabes, Raven, no tienes mi mutación pero actúas como si la tuvieras.

La muchacha se sentó en el asiento que antes ocupara Logan y miró a su hermano, fascinada.

-¿Quieres decir que él y Peter fueron pareja o algo?

-Unos años más adelante sí, lo serán.

Raven recordó lo que habían leído.

-Eso significa que el proyecto X-23 se trata de, ¿un hijo suyo?

-Hija – corrigió Charles y su semblante se apagó -. Logan es reservado pero parece que no tuvo un final feliz y él quiere revertir eso ahora que tiene la oportunidad. 

-Ojalá lo logre – deseó ella desde el corazón -. Igual que tú, Charles. Quieres tener una segunda oportunidad con Erik y no es necesaria tu mutación para darse cuenta.

Charles no lo negó ni lo afirmó, solo la observó profundamente y su silencio fue más que elocuente.

Raven suspiró, aprensiva. 

-Recuerda quién es, Charles. Solo recuerda quién es Magneto.

 

…………….

Logan tuvo que admitir que Pink Floyd era buena música, no su estilo, pero que lo invitaba a relajarse y era ideal para disfrutarla con algún habano y una botella de whisky. Claro que Peter no podía deleitarla quieto y se movía de un sillón a otro, chasqueando los dedos para imitar el ritmo. El tiempo pasó volando y cuando llegó el tema “Time,” el jovencito empujó a Logan para que le hiciera espacio en el sillón y le apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro.

-Es mi tema favorito – confesó, cerrando los ojos -. Quiero que lo compartamos juntos, Logan.

Wolverine no supo cómo reaccionar, solo se dejó guiar por sus instintos y lo abrazó afectuosamente. Entendía que Peter era una persona abandonada por sus padres ya que uno no sabía de su existencia y su madre no le prestaba atención, el muchacho adoraba a su hermanita, pero no tenía un adulto que lo cuidara. En el futuro, el que él conocía, Charles Xavier se convertiría en su mentor y Logan sería su guía y gran amor. Sin embargo, ahora no era más que un joven desprotegido.

-No sé por qué me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo aunque no seas tan joven – admitió Peter con los ojos cerrados.

Wolverine rio.

-Tal vez yo sea una persona divertida, no lo sé.

-Logan – lo llamó abriendo los ojos y retirando su cabeza del hombro -. No entiendo por qué pero siento que en el futuro serás alguien especial para mí.

Logan no quiso responderle y recargó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón.

“Si lo supieras, Pete,” pensó. “Si tal solo supieras cuánto te amo y el daño que te haré.”

Peter no tenía la mutación de Charles y no pudo leerlo. Finalmente la canción terminó.

-Tú, Charles, Hank y hasta Raven se preocupan por mí – comentó el joven y se levantó. No podía estarse quieto y alzó los brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse con un amplio bostezo -. Me doy cuenta. Estaba pensando que si Magneto no me acepta, bueno – se encogió de hombros -, los tengo a ustedes.

-Claro, Peter – sonrió Logan. 

-¡Este tema se llama “The Great Gig in the Sky” y también me gusta! – explicó el muchacho y corrió a subirle el volumen al tocadiscos.

Wolverine cerró los ojos y cruzó las manos sobre el estómago. Realmente estaba disfrutando de la melodía.

Peter lo notó y rio. Estaba tan feliz que comenzó a bailar. No lo quería confesar todavía pero este parecía que iba a ser su mejor cumpleaños.

…………..

Más tarde Hank le preguntó a Peter cuál era su comida favorita: alas de pollo frito con papas fritas y salsa picante. Así que para el almuerzo, comieron eso y el joven sopló las dieciocho velas de su rico pastel. Antes de hacerlo le pidió a Charles que no le leyera la mente para enterarse de su deseo y todos rieron.

Hank hizo los honores cortando el pastel y después de saborearlo, se retiró cada uno a seguir con sus actividades. Peter se encerró a escuchar otra vez su nuevo álbum. Tarareaba las canciones con los ojos cerrados, ya en un sillón, ya cerca de la ventana y ya acostado boca arriba en el piso. Disfrutaba como loco, era impresionante lo bien que le hacía sentirse querido. En Westchester se sentía al fin parte de una familia.

Mientras movía acostado las piernas y chasqueaba los dedos, pensó en Logan. De todos los que vivían allí, él era su mutante favorito y no porque se hubiera acordado de su cumpleaños y le hubiese hecho regalo semejante. No, le gustaba su forma de ser. Era un hombre rudo pero sensible, que se preocupaba por los demás. El simple hecho de que supiera su fecha de cumpleaños y se molestara en que tuviera un obsequio y un pastel hablaban de la clase de gente que era. Su rudeza, también pensó Peter, podía ser motivo de un trauma, aunque él no conocía mucho de personas traumatizadas gravemente. Solo sabía que a veces los humanos y mutantes, ¿por qué no?, levantaban un muro alrededor y aparentaban hosquedad y frialdad por lo lastimado que estaba su corazón. Peter lo había leído en alguna parte, o lo había escuchado en la tele, o alguien se lo había dicho. Lo cierto es que Logan le parecía esa clase de persona.

-Pobre – suspiró el joven y se echó en el sofá. Volvió a sonar “Time.” Recordó que la última vez la escuchó con Wolverine a su lado y cerró los ojos -. ¡Qué buen sujeto que es ese Logan! 

Peter no quiso seguir meditando. Solo se dejó llevar por la melodía. Si hubiera seguido pensando en él, habría sentido que empezaba, de a poquito, a parecerle atractivo físicamente.

 

…………..

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? El Charles afeitado y peinado tiene el aspecto del atractivo Charles de Apocalipsis. Aquí les dejo algunas imágenes para su deleite y muchas gracias por leer.

http://intowhiteness.tumblr.com/image/150474632337


	4. Cuatro

Segunda Oportunidad 

Capítulo Cuatro

El polaco es una lengua de origen eslavo, diferente al alemán y al inglés, y al castellano y al francés, pero Erik ya se había familiarizado con ella en Auschwitz y no tuvo problemas en comunicarse cuando llegó al pueblito de Paczków, buscando refugio. Llevaba tres semanas viviendo allí como un extranjero con poco dinero, taciturno y educado. Afortunadamente los lugareños no sabían quién era y se sentía a salvo. 

Esa noche quiso beber algo en una de las pocas pero surtidas tabernas que había en Paczków. A excepción del trago que le convidara Charles en el avión, no había probado el alcohol en diez años y le apetecía una cerveza fresca y espesa. Eligió una taberna ubicada en las afueras del pueblo y llegó en su coche. Entró discreto y estudió el lugar con la mirada, no advirtió peligro, y se dirigió a la barra. Se sentó en un taburete y le sonrió a la joven que atendía. Era de contextura pequeña, cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta, sonrisa franca y ojos azules. Erik sintió que le recordaba demasiado a Charles y se arrepintió de haberle sonreído. Pidió una pinta y se corrigió rápidamente al darse cuenta que en Polonia se utiliza el sistema métrico para las medidas.

-Te entiendo – le sonrió ella comprensivamente y con un inglés perfecto. Su tono templado y el acento británico otra vez le hicieron pensar en el telépata -. Viví en Londres cuatro años cuando era niña.

Erik le asintió y volteó hacia las mesas para distraerse. Había salido para pasar un buen rato y tenía que pensar en Charles. 

La joven le acercó el vaso lleno y lo apoyó en un portavasos.

-Gracias – murmuró Erik y bebió un sorbo corto. 

-De nada – hizo silencio. No había confianza para preguntar pero se atrevió -. ¿Te recordé a alguien?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – indagó Erik intrigado. A Charles se parecía físicamente pero no podía ser telépata también, ¿o sí?

-Por lo incómodo que te sentiste – rio -. Perdón – se cubrió la boca -. Tiendo a bromear, se nota que eres nuevo. Bueno, el pueblo es tan pequeño que nos conocemos todos. 

-Sí, es muy pequeño – concordó Erik y sonrió. Bebió un sorbo más largo -. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Magda.

-Yo soy Magnus – usó un alias -. Es un pueblo pequeño pero encantador.

-No si vives aquí – suspiró Magda y se puso serio -. Como buen pueblo, los chismes están a la orden del día.

-Imagino que sí – contestó Erik y bebió más. 

Magda le asintió y se alejó para atender a un par de hombres que se habían sentado en el otro extremo de la barra. Erik siguió los movimientos de la joven con interés. Por dentro sentía ganas de invitarla a salir, quizás acompañarla cuando cerrara la taberna y llevarla en coche hasta su casa, pero enseguida reflexionó que era una idea estúpida, bien estúpida porque se daba cuenta de que el único motivo por el que Magda llamaba su atención era por su parecido con Charles. Tenía que olvidarlo pero era difícil, especialmente si razonaba que la última década que pasó encerrado en esa celda microscópica no había hecho más que pensar en él. 

-Él te abandonó – murmuró y bebió otro trago -. Supéralo, Lehnsherr.

Después de un rato, Erik volteó hacia la ventanita y vio que dos coches estacionaban cerca del suyo y atrás, a cierta distancia, una camioneta oscura. Algo no estaba bien, su instinto de supervivencia se lo decía. Miró a Magda, que acercaba amablemente cerveza y un plato de estofado caliente a un joven sentado en una esquina. ¿Debía advertirle? ¿Cómo convencerla de que se fuera con él? O, tal vez, sabiendo que era él el buscado, lo más conveniente fuera que se retirara tranquilo y en silencio. Puso un billete debajo del portavasos, escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su saco ya que en el derecho escondía una pistola, y salió discretamente. 

Magda notó que se retiraba pero justo una pareja le pidió la cuenta y tuvo que regresar al mostrador. 

Erik cerró la puerta de la taberna a sus espaldas. Afuera hacía frío a pesar de que ya estaban en primavera. Se frotó las manos y enfocó la mirada fría e inquisidora en la camioneta, que ahora había apagado las luces. Los otros dos vehículos las mantenían encendidas. La puerta del acompañante de uno se abrió y salió William Stryker vestido de civil. Del asiento de atrás del otro coche, salieron un par de hombres, también con ropas informales, pero que tenían el porte de soldados. Los tres se acercaron a Erik, que no se movió, ni siquiera pestañó. No iba a amedrentarse.

-Erik Lehnsherr – lo llamó Stryker con calma y autoridad -. Acompáñenos.

Erik se concentró para sentir todo el metal que había en el espacio: además de los coches y las armas, había carteles, tubos, alambres y el cobre de los cables entre otros objetos, pero increíblemente no percibió nada. Parpadeó varias veces y ni siquiera percibía a los vehículos. Trató de sentir su propia arma, mas tampoco pudo. Parecía que hubiese perdido su mutación y pensó que, tal vez, los soldados estaban usando un inhibidor, pero no le habían inyectado ni colocado ningún artefacto. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Lehnsherr – alzó el mayor el tono -. Por última vez, acompáñenos o tendremos que recurrir a la violencia. 

¿Violencia? ¿Qué sabía ese soldado de hojalata de violencia? ¿Su padre, el agente Stryker, nunca le explicó cuando él puso en vilo al mundo manipulando todos los misiles hacia los barcos estadounidenses y soviéticos? En un segundo, abofeteó al oficial de la derecha y descargó una patada en el de la izquierda. El de la bofetada esquivó el golpe pero el de la pierna, cayó al piso y se levantó como resorte. Erik sacó la pistola del bolsillo y les apuntó. Los miraba con una furia que apenas podía controlar.

Stryker habló hacia un micrófono que tenía escondido en la solapa. 

-Congélalo ahora.

Erik sintió que no podía moverse. Quedó rígido y una orden mental lo obligó a soltar el arma, que Stryker pateó bien lejos. El oficial acercó sus labios al oído de Erik y le susurró.

-Ustedes no son los únicos mutantes en la Tierra, hay más y algunos trabajan para nosotros por lealtad – bajó el arma, que tenía silenciador, y le disparó en la pierna. Erik ni siquiera pudo gemir de dolor. Stryker volvió a hablar por el micrófono -. Descongélalo pero que no pueda usar su mutación.

Magneto cayó al suelo con un gemido y se agarró la pierna herida. Por el solo sádico placer, Stryker le disparó el hombro y se inclinó para darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Erik perdió la conciencia. El militar se irguió y ordenó a sus hombres que lo cargaran.

-Llévenlo a la camioneta para que le atiendan las heridas. No quiero que se le infecten, lo necesitamos vivo.

Los soldados se aprestaron a cumplir con la orden. El más fornido acomodó a Magneto contra su hombro y se dirigió con el otro a la camioneta. Mientras actuaban, tres hombres abandonaron la taberna pero una extraña ilusión hizo que no vieran lo que sucedía. Stryker era consciente de esto y enfiló hacia el vehículo tranquilamente. Entró en el asiento del acompañante y ordenó al conductor que se largaran de allí. En el asiento trasero, un niño con el rostro alargado y la mirada triste, lo observaba con ojos asustados.

-¿Estuve bien, padre? 

-Cumpliste con tu deber, soldado – contestó Stryker fríamente.

El niño, que no era otro que Jason, su hijo telépata de diez años, se arrellanó en el asiento y viendo que había terminado su misión, se quitó el auricular y micrófono con los que se había comunicado con su padre para ponerse unos audífonos que le cubrían las orejas y aislarse escuchando música. Su vida con su mutación y la incomprensión de sus padres era un verdadero tormento.

Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de poner en marcha el casete. Había leído a su progenitor y tenía una pregunta que lo carcomía.

-¿Quién es Peter Maximoff?

-Es el nuevo objetivo – contestó Stryker como si le hablase a un soldado -. Me leíste, Jason, y sabes que eso está mal.

-¿Me castigarás?

-No esta vez si cuando lleguemos y estemos solos, me dices qué más sabes de él.

Jason asintió y su padre lo observó por el espejo del coche. No sabía mucho más, solo que Peter era un fenómeno como él y que necesitaban capturarlo para poner en marcha el proyecto X-23.

………….

Un par de días más tarde, Charles se quitó el casco que lo conectaba con Cerebro, angustiado. Era la tercera vez seguida que intentaba comunicarse con Erik y lo había buscado en cada rincón del planeta infructuosamente. Ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Hank estaba de pie a su lado, controlando el tablero, mientras que los demás, Logan, Raven y Peter, los esperaban afuera de la cámara. 

-Si Magneto no quiere hacerse ver, no hay Cerebro que ayude – comentó Hank a modo de consuelo, aunque él también se preocupaba: Erik había dejado su casco y la mente de Charles era poderosa, tenía que encontrarlo.

-Quisiera creerte, Hank – contestó Charles, desanimado -. Pero es un fugitivo rastreado por distintos gobiernos y estaba herido cuando partió – suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro, tanta tensión y búsqueda lo habían dejado exhausto.

-¿Quieres desconectarte un rato y lo rastreamos luego? 

A Charles le pareció una sugerencia sensata y se alejó del tablero con la silla. Hank apagó el sistema. El telépata activó la puerta y se encontró afuera con sus amigos.

-Hay que seguir intentándolo más tarde – propuso Logan, después de estudiarles las caras -. Conviene que descanses un poco, Charles. 

Raven se le acercó a su hermano y le masajeó el hombro. Peter no hizo nada, solo observó a los otros en respetuoso silencio.

Charles dirigió su silla hacia el ascensor. Quería subir a la cocina para beber y comer algo. Había pasado más de dos horas encerrado en la cámara con Hank. Raven y Hank lo siguieron. Logan y Peter quedaron alejados.

-Logan esto no está bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó el joven en voz baja -. Digo, la máquina es potente y Charles es el mejor telépata que existe. Además, Magneto no tiene su casco para aislarse.

-Por eso nos preocupa, Pete – le contestó con calma -. Pero tenemos que ser fuertes para Charles, ¿entiendes? 

-Sí. ¿Crees que si pongo música se relajaría?

-Música clásica sí, niño, o de los cincuenta, que a él le encanta, pero no tu música.

Peter rio.

-Eres un viejo, Logan.

-Tú eres demasiado mocoso – replicó Wolverine con una sonrisa y se dirigieron para abordar el ascensor. Desde adentro, Hank les hizo una seña para que se apuraran y llegaran antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Peter estuvo con ellos en una milésima y su movimiento despeinó a todos, Logan tardó pero llegó a tiempo.

…………..

 

Definitivamente no había señales de Erik. Charles lo intentó dos veces más: un poco más tarde y después de la cena sin resultados y se preocupó enormemente. No era para menos: el proyecto de los centinelas se había cancelado, Trask estaba siendo juzgado, su laboratorio estaba custodiado y clausurado, pero Raven había conseguido los proyectos que seguían en marcha y la situación era alarmante. Magneto había sido espiado por una década y lo estaban persiguiendo. Charles era consciente del peligro y estaba al borde de la desesperación. Cuando todos se retiraron a dormir, prefirió encerrarse en su despacho en soledad. Abrió una botella de whisky y se sirvió un trago generoso. No tardaron en golpear a la puerta. 

-Adelante, Logan – autorizó, leyendo de quién se trataba.

Logan entró y se sorprendió de no encontrar a Charles detrás de su escritorio. Había dejado su silla a un lado para sentarse en un extremo del sofá frente a un tablero de ajedrez de cristal, indudablemente el sitio le traía recuerdos de Erik. Logan se sentó en el otro extremo y cruzó las manos. 

Charles bloqueó su mente para no sentirlo. Quería estar solo, sin sentir lo que los demás pensaban, pero también necesitaba la compañía de alguien.

Wolverine se levantó para buscar otro vaso y se sirvió de la misma botella.

-Habrás perdido muchos seres queridos – habló Charles, finalmente, mientras jugaba con su vaso y observaba el líquido ámbar en su interior -. Me lo dijiste cuando me pediste ayuda para detener a Raven.

-Sí, a muchos – contestó Logan y volvió a sentarse en el mismo espacio.

-Peter fue uno de ellos.

-Peter fue la peor pérdida, amigo.

Charles lo miró compasivamente. 

-Siento habértelo hecho recodar – se arrepintió y es que estaba tan ensimismado en su consternación por Erik que no se había dado cuenta. 

-Necesitas mi empatía, por eso me lo preguntaste – advirtió Logan comprensivo -. Saber que alguna vez sentí lo mismo que estás sintiendo ahora tú, te hace saberte menos solo. Pero junto con Peter perdí a mi hija y ellos son los seres por los que más he sufrido. Sin embargo, no quiero que te compadezcas de mí, Charles, solo quiero que entiendas que no hay nada peor que encerrarse en uno mismo cuando pasas por algo así.

-¿Por qué?

Logan suspiró.

-Porque si no me hubiera encerrado, no los habría perdido – se pasó la mano por la frente. Era doloroso, demasiado doloroso -. Mira, Charles, encerrarme fue mi peor error.

-Yo no me estoy encerrando, pero no puedo estar tranquilo tampoco – reconoció Charles con suavidad. A pesar de su propia angustia, el dolor de su amigo le provocaba compasión.

-No, pero temo que si sigues sin encontrarlo lo hagas – confesó Logan y lo miró con firmeza -. Escucha, vine a verte porque quiero hacerte compañía y también quiero prestarte mi mente. Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, que es muy probable que lo hayan capturado.

Charles simplemente asintió.

Logan se tocó la sien con los dedos.

-Aquí tengo guardados los recuerdos de cuando me capturaron y convirtieron en el arma que leíste, Charles. Fueron terribles y los tengo reprimidos. Pienso que esos hijos de puta debieron haberme torturado en algún lugar secreto, laboratorio, que sé yo. Quizás ese lugar ya exista y ahora ya esté preparado. Puede ser que hayan llevado a Erik hasta allá.

Charles pasó saliva. Era una teoría aterradora pero tenía sentido.

-¿Me propones que entre en tus recuerdos para encontrar datos de ese lugar?

-Suena descabellado.

-Pero posible – acotó el telépata y lo pensó -. Logan esto puede traerte repercusiones porque escarbaría en un sector de tu psiquis donde guardas recuerdos demasiado traumáticos, no puedo asegurar tu estabilidad mental después de esto. ¿Estás seguro de lo que me propones?

-Charles, esta gente fue por Erik, luego vendrán por mí y no quiero que se metan ni con Peter ni con mi hija – adujo Logan severo y convencido -. Si puedo evitar esto, sacrificaría mi salud mental para conseguirlo.

-De acuerdo – congenió Charles seriamente -. Pero para hacerte esto, entrar en el sector más oscuro y reprimido de tu mente, tengo que prepararme yo y prepararte a ti. Acércame la silla, Logan, iremos a despertar a Hank porque necesitamos que te examine.

Logan le aproximó la silla pero cuando quiso ayudarlo a sentarse, Charles le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara moverse solo. Era demasiado autosuficiente para permitir que lo ayudaran cuando él mismo podía hacerlo. Logan admiraba esa tenacidad tanto como su inteligencia. Una vez que estuvo acomodado en la silla de ruedas, los dos dejaron el despacho para ir a buscar a Hank, que todavía no se había dormido.

 

Hank bajó con Logan para revisarlo de manera general en el laboratorio y al encontrarlo en buen estado, dispuso que tanto Charles como él descansaran tranquilos y se prepararan para el día siguiente. Le dio a Wolverine una pastilla para inducirlo al sueño y que no despertara con pesadillas y cada uno volvió a su cuarto.

Por la mañana, Charles se levantó temprano y bajó con las carpetas de los proyectos a desayunar. No había nadie en el comedor y dejó los folios sobre la mesa para poner la cafetera en marcha e ir a la cocina a buscar alimentos del refrigerador. Logan llegó más tarde bostezando y aliviado de haber tenido un sueño tranquilo después de décadas. Vio las carpetas y las alzó con curiosidad. 

-Son los proyectos de los que te hablé – explicó Charles, mientras entraba cargando queso, mermelada, jamón y algunos frascos en el regazo -. Quiero releer la información que tienen de ti para entender los recuerdos que me muestres.

Wolverine le entregó las carpetas, había dormido demasiado bien para arruinarse el día leyendo lo que el bastardo de Stryker le había hecho. 

Charles las acomodó y notó que faltaban hojas, justamente las referidas a Peter y al proyecto X-23. Desesperado, movió la silla hacia atrás para salir del comedor.

-¡Peter! – lo llamó, mientras lo rastreaba mentalmente -. ¡Peter! ¿Dónde estás? – miró a Logan -. Peter estuvo aquí y leyó esto.

Logan corrió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación del joven. Golpeó la puerta y no recibió respuesta alguna. Abrió despacio y se encontró con Peter hecho un ovillo en una esquina, con la cara escondida entre las rodillas y las manos enlazadas en las piernas. Tenía puestos los auriculares y la música sonaba tan fuerte que se oía el murmullo de baterías y guitarras. Alrededor estaban desparramadas las hojas que había quitado de la carpeta.

Wolverine se le acercó y se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Extendió las piernas y recargó la cabeza contra la pared. Peter alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué me ocultaron esto? – reclamó el joven y se quitó las auriculares para escuchar su respuesta -. No me digas que fue para protegerme. Con esa excusa ya me mintió mi mamá y sabes cómo terminó el asunto.

Logan observó las hojas.

-Tienes razón, Peter – reconoció -. Te escondimos esto para protegerte y todavía pienso que eres joven para conocer la verdad.

Peter se inclinó para levantar los papeles.

-Parece que no soy muy joven para que el mismísimo ejército me esté espiando – contestó con bronca -. ¿Qué es eso del proyecto X no sé cuánto? – leyó el nombre -. X-23. Me unen contigo y no sé qué quieren. ¿Qué significa esto, Logan? – le saltaron las lágrimas -. ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué voy a hacer para que se ensañen así conmigo?

Logan se conmovió hasta el alma y lo abrazó. Peter se recargó contra su pecho y siguió llorando.

-¡Quiero la verdad! – chilló -. ¿Qué hice, Logan? ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? 

-Mereces la verdad – reconoció Logan y le masajeó la espalda para calmarlo. Peter siguió llorando y cuando su llanto se convirtió en hipidos, lo apartó apenas -. Sigo pensando que no estás preparado todavía, pero tienes que saberlo. ¿Me prometes que no te asustarás? – Peter asintió y se secó los ojos con el puño -. No vas a salir corriendo con tu velocidad y dejarnos a todos aquí preocupados, ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué piensas que actuaría como un niño? – cuestionó el joven ofendido.

Logan enarcó una ceja.

-Tal vez porque tu inocencia sea lo que me da paz.

-¡Logan, no digas estupideces que necesito saber la verdad!

Wolverine le masajeó la espalda y se levantó. Fue hasta una silla y se echó en ella. Peter permaneció en el piso, con las rodillas alzadas y aguardando ansioso.

-En el futuro, años más tarde, tú y yo seremos pareja – Logan lanzó la información y aguardó para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Peter parpadeó.

-¿Pareja de novios?

-Sí – asintió Logan y buscó por instinto un habano en el bolsillo, pero los había dejado en su habitación y no era el momento de ir a buscarlos -. Pareja de novios como dices.

-¿Nos amaremos? – preguntó Peter. Era joven y el romance lo valía todo, igual para Logan que tenía casi dos centurias encima -. ¿Vamos a estar enamorados?

-En el futuro sí – Wolverine se inclinó hacia adelante, tratando de manejar los nervios -. Mira, Peter. No se suponía que tuviéramos que conocernos ahora, teníamos que hacerlo años más tarde, ahora no era el momento y todo cambió, por eso no sé si estás preparado. . .

-Nos enamoramos y. ¿qué pasó? – insistió Peter ansioso.

-¿No te sorprende ni asusta? – se asombró Logan.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

-Sigo aquí y no me escapé porque te lo prometí, Logan. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?

Logan sonrió. Cada día entendía más por qué se había enamorado de Peter tan locamente, el muchacho era, simplemente, el ser más maravilloso que hubiera conocido.

-Nos enamoramos y nos amábamos, nunca dudé de tu amor hacia mí, Pete, y yo te amé con locura, eso dalo por hecho ahora y siempre. ¿Sabes qué significa la segunda mutación?

-¿Nos van a aparecer más mutaciones? – preguntó Peter, sorprendido.

Logan rio con su inocencia.

-No quiero que esto que vaya a decirte te asuste pero – Peter rodó los ojos cansado -. Sí, soy un viejo pesado con lo de asustarte, pero en el futuro tu cuerpo va a adaptarse y podrás gestar un bebé.

-¿Qué? – ahora Peter brincó del suelo y lo miraba con los ojos y la boca abiertos como tres platos.

-Asustarte, sorprenderte, es casi lo mismo – advirtió Logan con calma y volvió a palparse los bolsillos. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado los cigarros justo ahora? -. Tranquilízate un poco, respira, Pete, y te sigo explicando.

-¡Soy un hombre! – aseveró el joven con énfasis.

-Sí, por supuesto – respondió Wolverine rápidamente y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara -. Eres un hombre pero tu evolución te permitirá gestar aun dentro de tu cuerpo masculino. Deja que más tarde Charles te lo explique, que la biología y la genética son lo suyo.

-¿Charles sabe que los mutantes varones hacemos eso? – Peter no dejaba de gritar y ni se daba cuenta de tan atónito que estaba. 

-¿Hablaremos de Charles, o de qué es ese proyecto X-23?

Peter se recargó en la pared y con un bufido, se deslizó hasta quedar sentado nuevamente en el suelo.

-En un futuro voy a tener un bebé – no podía hacerse la idea y se palpó la barriga -. ¿Qué sigue?

Logan admiraba con la tranquilidad que digería la información. Por un instante se arrepintió de haberle ocultado la verdad todo ese tiempo con lo maduro que se comportaba. 

-El ejército, con un coronel, William Stryker al mando, se enteró y se entusiasmó con el niño que habíamos engendrado. 

Peter pasó saliva.

-¿Qué le hicieron a nuestro bebé?

Logan se detuvo, paralizado con sus palabras: ¿“nuestro bebé”? ¿El joven Peter que tenía enfrente ya sentía afecto por la hija que tendrían y perderían más tarde? Tragó profundo porque notaba un nudo grueso en la garganta.

-¿Qué pasó, Logan? – reclamó el joven.

Logan se levantó con ganas de largarse de allí.

-No puedo decírtelo, Peter.

-¡Qué! – volvió a erguirse como resorte.

-Eres muy joven, Peter – Logan juntó aire y los ojos se le nublaron -. Eres inocente, puro, lleno de vida, contagias a todos con tu entusiasmo. No puedo hacerte esto.

-Si no me lo dices, voy a atormentarte – amenazó el joven con los ojos encendidos.

Logan quiso reír pero la situación no invitaba.

-¡Hablo en serio! – insistió Peter, alzando la voz -. Voy a perseguirte, no voy a dejarte en paz ni un segundo y soy muy veloz para que te me escapes.

-Me cuesta hablar de esto – confesó Logan y su semblante se apagó.

-¡No me importa! – Peter no se iba a dejar vencer -. A pesar de todas tus advertencias, te hice caso y no me asusté ni escapé, ahora es tiempo de que tú te comportes igual conmigo y no te escapes y me cuentes todo de una maldita vez.

Al notar su tono y determinación, Logan se dio cuenta de que efectivamente Peter tenía que ser el hijo de Magneto. El muchacho tenía razón, él había cumplido con su parte al escucharlo y él tenía que cumplir con la suya contándole la verdad cruda y completa.

-Una vez más estás en lo cierto, mocoso.

-No me llames mocoso, supongo que así no me llamarás cuando seamos novios.

Logan tomó asiento y le indicó que lo imitara. Peter se sentó en el piso una vez más con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

Wolverine se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Stryker se empecinó con nuestra criatura porque estaba fascinado con nuestras mutaciones y quería convertirla en un arma – Peter pasó saliva e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse calmado. Logan seguía observándolo con pesadumbre por los recuerdos y admiración por la fortaleza que el joven mostraba al escucharlo -. Cuando atravesabas el sexto mes, nuestros amigos lo descubrieron y nos avisaron. Por eso decidimos escondernos. Charles compró con un nombre falso un departamento en Queens y allí nos refugiamos.

-¿Vivíamos felices a pesar de estar escondidos?

Logan le sonrió levemente.

-Muy felices, Peter.

Esto alivió al muchacho, que bajó las piernas más relajado.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Stryker decidió tendernos una trampa. Hizo esparcir la información para que llegara a mis oídos de que habían atacado Westchester y se habían llevado a Charles. Nos desesperamos. Charles se convertirá en un padre para ti, Pete, y en el mejor amigo que yo haya tenido. No podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. No había medios para comunicarnos con esta casa porque no teníamos teléfono y utilizar uno público sería entregarnos al Gobierno para que nos escuchara. Entonces, yo decidí viajar hasta aquí. Tú me prometiste que te quedarías en el departamento pasara lo que pasase y con la seguridad de que estarías a salvo, vine a Westchester.

-Pero aquí no había pasado nada.

-Sin embargo, al llegar sufrí visiones de esta mansión hecha cenizas, de Charles llevado por los soldados, de nuestros amigos malheridos o asesinados. Eran visiones tan poderosas que me hicieron perder el conocimiento. Colapsé en los jardines y Hank me trajo adentro para examinarme.

-¿Qué te había pasado? – cuestionó Peter con intriga.

-Jason Stryker – contestó Logan -. El hijo de ese coronel. Es telépata como Charles y su padre lo usará para perseguirnos alterándonos la mente.

-¿Perseguirnos a nosotros? ¿A los mutantes? Pero si ese Jason tiene una mutación también.

-Stryker nunca quiso a su hijo y para él fue el peor castigo haber engendrado a uno como nosotros. Tratará de redimirse utilizándolo como un arma en contra nuestra – guardó silencio -. Quizás ya lo esté usando.

-¡Qué feo! – se lamentó el joven y se mordió el labio.

Logan asintió.

-Usó a su hijo muchas veces para combatirnos. La historia de Jason creo que es una de las más trágicas de nuestra gente pero no es esa la que nos importa ahora – Peter sacudió la cabeza -. Bien, conmigo en Westchester fuera de combate, Stryker te engañó a ti. Ah – recordó con un suspiro -. Estábamos esperando una niña y ya la habíamos llamado Laura.

-¿Cómo podíamos saber que sería una niña, si aún no había nacido? ¿O los mutantes podemos saberlo?

-La tecnología. En el futuro existirá una máquina que te la pasarán por la barrig, olvídalo, la cosa es que ya podíamos saber que era una niña. Stryker también lo sabía.

-¿Qué me hizo ese militar? – preguntó Peter con mucho miedo.

-Por medio de espías, te hizo saber de que yo estaba en peligro y capturado junto con Charles. Te asustaste demasiado y saliste del departamento desesperado hacia Westchester. A esta altura ya habías entrado en el octavo mes y no podías usar tu mutación, así que tuviste que hacerlo por medio del transporte público. Stryker te rastreó y cuando dio contigo, te tendió una emboscada y te capturó. Te llevaron hasta un laboratorio secreto y allí te indujeron el parto. Te trataron demasiado mal, fue mucha la tensión para ti y Laura murió antes de que la dieras a luz. 

Peter comenzó a llorar, pero sintió que tenía que ser fuerte y se pasó una y otra vez los puños por los ojos para secarse. 

Logan guardó silencio. El nudo en la garganta le crecía más y más, y ya sentía las lágrimas en las mejillas, pero hizo un esfuerzo y continuó.

-Te obligaron a parirla ya muerta y se llevaron el cadáver. Yo, mientras tanto, desperté en Westchester y prácticamente volé hasta el departamento sospechando que había sido una trampa para ti. Entretanto, Charles te rastreó con Cerebro y te encontró. Fuimos al laboratorio, yo y el resto de los X-Men, así nos llamaremos en el futuro y seremos un equipo mucho más numeroso. Stryker ya se había escapado y yo me topé con un científico, Richard Haller, que era el que te había atendido y torturado siguiendo las instrucciones del coronel. Por el solo placer de lastimarme, Haller me dijo que la niña había muerto y que tú habías salido del refugio porque pensabas que Charles seguía en peligro. Ya te dije que Charles será como tu padre para ti en el futuro, Pete, y yo me llené de celos y de bronca. ¿Cómo habías podido poner a Charles por encima de Laura y de mí? ¿Cómo te habías arriesgado cuando tenías que cuidar de nuestra hija?

A esta altura, Logan lloraba a mares, cargado de culpa y angustia. Dejó caer la cabeza contra el pecho y se la cubrió entre gemidos y sollozos.

Peter estaba igual pero se levantó y lo abrazó. No le importaba cuán mal pudiera sentirse él mismo, si había otra persona sufriendo, él quería ayudarla. Además, Logan le caía cada vez mejor y aunque ahora entendiera el motivo, lejos de escandalizarse, sentía la necesidad de consolarlo.

Logan le devolvió el abrazo y apoyó la cabeza contra su cadera. No podía dejar de llorar y quiso seguir desahogándose en medio de las lágrimas.

-Loco de furia y dolor, arremetí contra todo el laboratorio, asesiné a Haller y sin que nuestros compañeros pudieran detenerme, comencé a repartir golpes y sablazos. Los demás buscaban oficiales y personal médico para capturarlos, yo solo destruía y asesinaba. Finalmente te encontré en la sala de partos, aun encadenado a la camilla. Me dijiste llorando que Laura había muerto, no hacías más que gritar y llorar su nombre. Yo no podía abrazarte, no podía sufrir, solo podía pensar que la habíamos perdido porque saliste del refugio y. . . yo . . . yo te culpé. . . ¡Oh, Peter! ¡Te culpé de haberla descuidado! Te grité: “¡Fue tu culpa, Peter! La sacrificaste para salvarlo a él.” Me refería a Charles y tú me contestaste: “¡La sacrifiqué para salvarte a ti!”

Peter posó sus labios en la cabeza de Logan. Los dos seguían llorando desconsoladamente. El joven había escuchado historias penosas, había visto tragedias en la televisión, pero la angustia que sentía ahora era tan inmensa que no podía asemejarse a ninguna de ellas. Estaba desconsolado.

-¿Qué pasó entre nosotros, Logan? ¿Cómo nos consolamos?

-No pudimos seguir juntos – recordó Logan y recién se apartó para que se miraran a los ojos -. Tú estabas demasiado triste, caíste en una depresión profunda de la que ni Charles entrando en tu mente, podía aliviarte. Yo te culpaba porque en el fondo me culpaba a mí y no podía perdonarme el haberme creído la trampa de ese hijo de puta y abandonarte para viajar a Westchester. ¡Los había dejado solos y desprotegidos! ¡A ti y a ella!

-Pero fuiste a Westchester porque tenías que hacerlo – trató de entender el joven y se fregó la nariz con la mano -. No podíamos estar tranquilos sabiendo que habían secuestrado a Charles.

-No pude soportarme más a mí mismo, Peter – siguió confesando Logan -. Tuve que abandonarte a ti, a mis amigos, a todos, y me interné en una sed de venganza y destrucción. 

-¿Nunca más volvimos a estar juntos?

-No – murmuró. Peter lloró más fuerte -. No pude hacerlo después de lo que descubrí más tarde.

Logan guardó silencio para contárselo pero no tuvo valor. Ese era el meollo del asunto, la pena más grande que llevaba dentro.

-No estoy preparado para hablar todavía de lo que sigue, Peter. Necesito valor y soy un cobarde. Tú, en cambio, eres valiente por haberme escuchado.

Peter se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura. Le tomó los extremos del rostro entre las manos y lo observó con tristeza y afecto. Logan simplemente lo miraba, recordando cuánto había amado esa mirada antes, en su futuro pasado, y cuánto la amaría siempre. Peter le besó la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-No estuvimos juntos cuando más teníamos que haber estado, Logan – reconoció con sabiduría -. Pero te prometo que a partir de ahora, voy a estar contigo hasta el final – sonrió en medio de la tristeza -. Eso es lo bueno del futuro, ¿sabes? Se puede cambiar.

-Tuve que haber hecho algo demasiado bueno en el pasado para que me recompensen contigo, Peter – trató de sonreír pero no pudo.

Peter rio, fresco e inocente como era.

-Tú eres bueno, Logan. Eres uno de los sujetos más buenos que conozco.

Logan recuperó su ánimo y le revolvió el pelo con fuerza.

-No trates de adularme, mocoso. 

Peter rio con más ganas y lo tomó de las manos para que se levantara con él. Logan se dejó erguir enternecido. 

El joven miró los papeles, que permanecían en el suelo, y se mordió el labio.

-A este futuro lo podemos cambiar, Logan – suspiró y volteó hacia él -. Solo hay que tener fe como dice Charles.

Logan asintió y por primera vez, con la convicción de Peter y su sonrisa, sintió esperanza. Se abrazaron con fuerza y permanecieron así un tiempo, mientras los minutos los iban sosegando. 

………..

Charles y Hank ya se estaban preocupando porque Logan tardaba demasiado. No sabían cómo podía haber reaccionado Peter y Charles solo esperaba que Wolverine le pidiera ayuda para entrar en la mente del joven y apaciguarlo. Únicamente Raven parecía tranquila porque sabía que ese par necesitaba hablar largo y tendido. Cuando después de más de una hora, Logan bajó lentamente, con los ojos enrojecidos pero la mirada calmada, y, detrás, un tranquilo Peter aun limpiándose las lágrimas con los puños, los tres sonrieron aliviados. 

………………

¡Hola! Me quedó largo, lo sé. Espero que no les haya cansado. ¿Qué les parece la historia hasta aquí?


	5. Cinco

Segunda Oportunidad 

Capítulo Cinco

Erik despertó en una camilla, tenía una jaqueca fenomenal y la sensación de haber dormido mal por miles de años. Quiso levantar la mano para frotarse la frente y notó que tenía la muñeca esposada al refuerzo de la cama. Con el leve esfuerzo sintió un tirón en el brazo y notó que estaba prolijamente vendado al igual que su pierna, que además estaba alzada en un cabestrillo. De a poco le fueron llegando los recuerdos: su visita a la taberna polaca, Magda y su parecido con Charles, su salida del lugar, el encuentro con Stryker y los soldados. Lo habían secuestrado y ahora estaba esposado a la cama en una habitación pequeña, rodeado de máquinas, en algún sitio secreto. Lo más peligroso era que se encontraba a merced de sus enemigos. También notó que tenía algo en la cabeza, una especie de vincha de algún material desconocido que no era metal y emitía un sonido parecido a una señal de radio.

Alguien entró. Era un sujeto vestido con una bata blanca y portando una carpeta, y detrás William Stryker con su uniforme militar.

-Acabamos de sacarlo del coma farmacológico, señor Lehnsherr – anunció el hombre de la bata y se colocó lentes para leer la carpeta -. Ah, disculpe, no me he presentado, soy el doctor Richard Haller, especializado en genética mutante, y he trabajado los últimos cinco años como mano derecha de mi profesor y mentor, el doctor Bolivar Trask. Se le realizaron estudios mientras estuvo inconsciente y estamos admirados de los exámenes clínicos y de su mutación.

Erik miró con odio al médico y, luego, a Stryker, que se mantenía tieso y con los brazos cruzados en la espalda.

-¿Qué buscan? – reclamó el mutante, enojado.

Stryker no le respondió, dio media vuelta y le ordenó a Haller que lo acompañara afuera. Le causaba un placer sádico dejar a Erik con la intriga. Por supuesto que tenía en claro lo que haría con él: con James Howlett conseguiría el Arma X, con su futura hija y de Peter Maximoff, crearía el Arma X-23 y con Magneto una tercera Arma X. Así poco a poco, conseguiría un ejército propio para vencer a los mutantes.

 

……………….

Dentro de su despacho, Charles apoyó los índices en las sienes de Logan y se concentró. Vio las imágenes de distintos momentos de su vida, había sido un niño a mediados del siglo XIX y un joven que participó en diferentes etapas de la historia. Vio todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento en cuestión de segundos porque quería enfocarse en llegar a los recuerdos horrendos del futuro. Al fin encontró el momento en que Stryker lo capturó y torturó para convertirlo en un arma mortal a su servicio. Era tal la agonía que solo se le presentaban imágenes borrosas como fotografías dañadas. Fue poco lo que Charles pudo advertir: un número indefinible, nieve, montañas, lobos aullando y una placa con el nombre grabado “Lago Alkali.” Despacio retrocedió hasta el presente para alejarse de su mente y no dañarle la psiquis.

Hank y Raven estaban a su lado, expectantes. Peter se había quitado los auriculares y los observaba desde un rincón.

Logan soltó un gemido suave cuando Charles le retiró los dedos; el telépata abrió los ojos y se frotó la cabeza aturdido.

-¿Cómo estás? – quiso saber Hank y ya había sacado el tensiómetro.

-Cansado pero bien – respondió Charles -. ¿Logan? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Wolverine se sobó la frente y suspiró.

-Como cuando te despiertas después de haberte dormido con una gran resaca – admitió -. Estoy bien – sintió una mano que le presionaba el hombro afectuosamente. Volteó y vio a Peter que le sonreía -. Gracias, mocoso.

-¿Conseguiste algo, Charles? – indagó Raven interesada.

Charles movió la silla hacia su escritorio y sacó varios mapas enrollados de uno de los cajones. Buscó el de Canadá y lo desplegó en el centro de la mesa. 

-Lago Alkali – repetía para sí mismo -. Lecciones de geografía de tercer año de la secundaria. . . A ver . . . aquí está – marcó con el índice en el mapa -. El lago Alkali, en medio de las montañas, el sitio ideal por su aislamiento y rudeza para esconder una base.

Los demás se acercaron a la mesa intrigados. Charles les señaló el lugar exacto en el mapa.

-Vi una placa con este nombre y el paisaje era similar al de las Montañas Rocosas de Canadá, justo aquí, donde se encuentra este lago.

-Lago Alkali – leyó Peter -. Justo reprobé el año pasado el examen de geografía – rio -. Pero juro que estudié y recuerdo esas montañas.

-Tenemos la localización exacta – concluyó Logan apurado -. ¿Qué esperamos para sacar el jet?

-Yo me mantendré conectado a tu mente a través de Cerebro para que me guíes dentro de la base, Logan, y podré ayudarlos con mis poderes – explicó Charles -. Te utilizaré para congelar a los enemigos, si lo necesitan. 

-Genial – sonrió Peter entusiasmado -. ¿Nos pondremos trajes especiales o algo así?

-Tú no irás – le contestó Logan, mientras le entregaba el mapa a Hank para que le sirviera de guía al conducir la nave.

-¿Qué? – abrió el joven la boca y miró a Charles, que sacudió la cabeza -. Esto es una broma, ¿cierto?

-Es peligroso, Peter – replicó el telépata -. Mejor quédate conmigo, necesitaré a alguien cerca mientras estoy conectado a Cerebro tanto tiempo.

-¡Son estúpidos o se hacen! – exclamó el joven indignado -. Tienen a la persona más veloz del planeta y están por desaprovecharla con el famoso “es peligroso, Peter.” Les recuerdo que teng. . .

-Sí, dieciocho años que cumpliste hace cinco días – cortó Logan -. Eres el más veloz del planeta, mocoso, pero también uno de los mutantes que Stryker está buscando y no me voy a sentir tranquilo si viajas con nosotros.

-¡A ti también te están buscando, Logan! – rebatió Peter.

-Peter – lo llamó Charles con suavidad. El muchacho volteó hacia él -. Yo me siento responsable de tu seguridad y para Logan eres muy importante. No vamos a permitir que te arriesgues en esta misión. No vamos a permitir, ni él, ni yo, ni Hank, ni Raven, que viajes a la madriguera de ese zorro de Stryker, que te estuvo espiando y en un futuro querrá hacerte mucho daño. No vamos a entregarte a él. 

-¿Y qué hay de Logan? – Peter no se iba a dejar vencer fácilmente -. Se supone que vamos al lugar donde lo secuestrarán en el futuro o algo así, y ese Stryker es uno de sus mayores enemigos y aun así va. No entiendo por qué yo no puedo hacerlo, además ustedes son muy pocos y me necesitan.

-No voy a soportar perderte, Peter – habló Logan con autoridad.

-¡Qué patrañas sentimentales! – exclamó el joven con una mueca de fastidio -. ¿Saben qué? Váyanse solos – y diciendo eso, amagó con marcharse.

“Peter, por favor,” lo detuvo Charles mentalmente cuando llegó a la puerta. “Yo me sentiría como tú, si me hicieran a un lado. Te comprendo.”

Peter volteó hacia Charles. Estaba muy enojado.

-Me tratan como a un niño, Charles – miró a los demás -. Todos me creen un irresponsable inmaduro.

Logan se apretó los puños y las garras le brotaron. No quería hacerlo delante de sus amigos pero tenía que decírselo. Intentó observar a Peter y desvió la mirada nervioso. No se sentía listo ni en el contexto adecuado pero tenía que soltarle la verdad.

-Es mi culpa, Peter – admitió -. Yo le propuse ayer a Charles que no fueras. No puedo permitirlo porque – miró a Peter directo a los ojos y le confesó -. . . porque te amo.

El jovencito quedó de una pieza y se hizo un silencio incómodo. Logan se relajó y escondió las garras.

-No puedo perderte, Peter – continuó en un tono apagado. El muchacho se recargó contra la puerta, seguía alterado pero conmovido también -. Lo serás todo para mí en el futuro y siento que ya lo eres ahora. Si te quedas con Charles aquí en Westchester, yo. . .

-Está bien – concordó Peter y se mordió el labio -. De acuerdo. Me quedaré aquí.

-No es que no confiemos en ti, Peter – quiso intervenir Hank y se acomodó los lentes -. Pero necesitamos que alguien permanezca aquí con Charles. Yo no puedo porque tengo que pilotear la nave, Raven es una experta en esto de infiltrarse y Logan. . .

-Ya dije que estoy de acuerdo – repitió Peter seriamente -. Ahora quiero salir un momento. 

Peter se marchó. Logan observó un rato a sus amigos en medio del mutismo y fría calma, y abandonó el despacho también.

………….

Peter salió a la terraza a tomar aire y se recargó contra la baranda de granito. Estaba demasiado aturdido. Del fastidio que le provocaba el que lo hicieran a un lado en la misión, pasó al estremecimiento por la confesión de Logan. Hacía apenas un par de horas que había descubierto que en el futuro serían una pareja de novios viviendo un romance parecido al de las películas tontas que tanto le gustaban a su mamá, y que si no cambiaban, se convertiría en una tragedia. Acababa de saber que tendría una hija con el mismísimo Logan y que la perderían. Eso lo hacía llorar de solo imaginarlo. Pero ahora, delante de todos, Logan, ese hombre rudo y cerrado con corazón de oro, le había confesado que lo amaba, no que lo amaría en un futuro sino que lo amaba aquí, en Westchester, y ahora.

Era demasiado para Peter. Él, que se sentía una molestia y un error desde la concepción, había escuchado las palabras más dulces y reveladoras de los labios del mutante que lo fascinaba cada día más.

-Perdón por mi sentimentalismo patético, mocoso – oyó a Logan a sus espaldas -. Pero con lo que viví y te hice sufrir por mi culpa, actúo como un viejo gruñón contigo.

El joven volteó hacia el ventanal. Allí junto a la hoja abierta, estaba Logan, encendiendo un habano. 

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? – quiso cerciorarse Peter -. Eso de que me amas y de que lo soy todo para ti.

-¿Me ves cara de sujeto que ande repitiendo semejante frase de novelita rosa en cada rincón? – replicó Logan, cargando sus pulmones de humo.

Peter rio con esa risa feliz y fresca. Wolverine le sonrió mientras soltaba el humo. El joven corrió hacia él, riendo, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Logan se sentía un patético sentimentalista pero le encantaba que el muchacho le demostrara ese afecto, algo absurdo con su personalidad, y se daba cuenta de que todo se lo debía a este Peter, tan carismático como el Peter del futuro. Había cometido muchísimos errores en sus dos centurias de vida pero podía estar seguro de que no se había equivocado al enamorarse perdidamente del joven. 

Peter cerró los ojos mientras recargaba el rostro contra su pecho. Estaba entusiasmado y se sentía alegre y feliz, demasiado feliz. Tenía la necesidad de soltarle, de confesarlo y así lo hizo.

-Yo también te amo, Logan.

Wolverine lo apretó fuerte y rio.

-Pero, ¿sabes qué? – continuó el muchacho -. Odio que me llames mocoso – Logan rio con más ganas -, Cuídate – pidió el joven -. Regresa a casa a salvo.

Logan se mordió el labio. ¡Maldita sea que no quería llorar! Pero esa frase exacta había sido la despedida de Peter cuando él tuvo que dejarlo, con una barriga de ocho meses, para correr a socorrer a un supuestamente secuestrado Charles. Revivió la escena en su memoria y los ojos se le humedecieron. Tragó aire y antes de que el muchacho deshiciera el abrazo y lo mirara, apretó los párpados para contener el llanto.

-Tú cuida de Charles, Pete – le pidió -. Te prometo que regresaré a salvo y con tu padre.

Peter sintió mucho alivio, producto de la seguridad que Logan le transmitía. De a poco, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Estaban sonriendo.

-Mira que te las ingenias para ponerme sentimental – bromeó Wolverine.

Peter volvió a reír. Logan quiso besarlo, comerle los labios y aspirar cada partícula de su ser pero se contuvo. No se atrevía a acelerar los tiempos. Tomados de la mano y entre sonrisas, entraron juntos en la casa.

……………….

 

¡Hola! Disculpen la demora, a este capítulo lo tenía terminando desde hacía varios días pero no podía sentarme a corregirlo.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	6. Seis

Segunda Oportunidad 

Capítulo Seis

Erik seguía acostado boca arriba con la muñeca esposada al soporte del lecho. Cerró los ojos para meditar con una técnica que había descubierto para combatir el hastío en la celda. Claro que esta vez su situación era diferente a la de la prisión del Pentágono porque aquí no había leyes que lo protegieran y estaba a merced de sus secuestradores. Era similar a lo que había sufrido de niño en el campo de concentración y la idea le sabía angustiante.

-Erik.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y volteó. Junto a él, de pie, se encontraba Charles con el mismo aspecto juvenil de la época en que se habían conocido. 

-Charles – suspiró, impresionado, y quiso levantarse pero la muñeca esposada y la pierna en el cabestrillo no lo dejaban movilizarse -. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te capturaron también?

Charles sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-No, mi viejo amigo. Yo trabajo ahora para Stryker.

Erik dudó. Ese no era el aspecto actual de Charles y parecía más bien la proyección del recuerdo que tenía de él. Pero sintió presión en la cabeza como si un intruso la penetrara y la confusión desapareció.

-¿Cómo que trabajas para esta gente?

-Ellos desean ayudarnos – contestó el telépata tranquilo. Erik no quiso convencerse -. De veras, Erik. Ellos buscan que nos integremos a la sociedad, quieren que cooperemos. Stryker necesita de nosotros, los mutantes, como sus aliados. Tiene un hijo de nuestra especie y ahora nos entiende. No te resistas, Erik.

-¡No, Charles! – exclamó enardecido -. Ellos nunca nos ayudarán. Nos combaten, nos odian porque estamos destinados a acabar con su especie. Somos un peldaño superior en la evolución humana y lo saben. 

Charles lo miró con pena y le apretó la mano.

-Debes calmarte, Erik. No somos tus enemigos. Yo nunca lo he sido aunque pensemos diferente.

-¡Tú no pero ellos sí! – replicó Magneto alterado.

-Relájate, Erik – le ordenó y se apoyó el índice contra la sien dispuesto a entrar en su mente -. Necesitas relajarte para la cirugía.

-¿Cirugía?

Erik cerró los ojos y fue cayendo en un sueño profundo. Charles se desvaneció. 

Del otro lado de la ventana polarizada, el mayor Stryker observaba la escena junto a Jason. El niño se había introducido en la cabeza de Magneto y se había apropiado de su recuerdo más feliz con Charles, que abarcaba todo el período desde que se conocieron en el agua hasta que se separaron en Cuba, y lo había proyectado en la habitación para convencerlo. No lo había conseguido todavía pero seguiría insistiendo con más visiones antes de que fuera llevado al laboratorio para torturarlo.

 

…………..

Peter entró en la cámara de Cerebro con Charles. Lo observaba todo fascinado. Con una paleta de helado de frutilla en la boca, encendió el tablero como Charles le indicaba. Dio un respingo cuando el ambiente se transformó. El telépata le explicó que las luces celestes pertenecían a las mentes humanas y las rojas exclusivamente a los mutantes. Charles hizo silencio y respiró profundo hasta conectarse con Logan. 

El avión había aterrizado en un aeropuerto privado y Logan, Raven y Hank rentaron una camioneta que ya estaba acercándose al lago Alkali. 

“Dejen que los camufle mentalmente para pasar,” ordenó Charles a sus amigos a través de la mente de Logan. “Una vez adentro cada uno se ocupará de lo suyo.”

Wolverine les transmitió sus palabras a los demás y se prepararon. La base estaba construida dentro de la roca sólida de una montaña y se detuvieron a pocos kilómetros dentro de un bosque para observar con binoculares. Con su visión de espía experta, Mystique distinguió una placa de acero tallada en la piedra y una grieta que por su forma daba la idea de ser la abertura. Volvieron al vehículo y Hank condujo hacia allí con su forma de bestia.

En la cámara, Peter observó cómo Charles cerraba los ojos para concentrarse y disfrazar a sus amigos. Estaba maravillado. En el Pentágono había sido solo él quien usó su mutación para salvar a su padre y ahora se asombraba con los poderes de los otros. Se sentía pasmado y también protegido. No podía definirlo a ciencia cierta pero era la primera vez que notaba que con ellos no iba a pasarle nada malo. Esa comodidad y seguridad aumentaban la sensación de familia que estaba desarrollando hacia los mutantes. Jamás se había sentido a gusto en su casa con su madre y la “gente normal” pero aquí se daba cuenta de que Charles, Logan y los demás eran como él, eran parte de él. 

Tan ensimismado estaba que no volvió a la realidad hasta quince minutos después, cuando Charles le avisó que ya se habían dividido y Logan corría a encontrar a Magneto. 

-¿Cómo va a saber dónde lo tienen? – cuestionó el joven.

Charles suspiró con tristeza.

-Logan conoce las instalaciones.

Peter pasó saliva. Claro que las conocía si allí lo torturarían años más tarde. Sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba y también un resquemor en la boca del estómago. Se pasó la mano por los ojos, pensando por qué no lo besó antes de partir. Suspiró, tenía dieciocho años, Logan más de una centuria pero lo amaba. ¡Por favor! Estaba reconociendo que realmente lo amaba y mandaba al demonio su idea de que el amor solo causaba problemas.

-No puede ser – murmuró Charles con desesperación y volvió a traerlo a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa? – exclamó Peter asustado.

-No hables, hijo – pidió el telépata, tratando de calmarse -. Necesito concentración – cerró los ojos -. Logan, puedo ver que él les hará daño en el futuro pero asesinarlo no es la solución. . . Por favor, amigo. Leí tu recuerdo de él en el futuro – gimió -. Es horrible – sollozó, mientras sufría por las imágenes de la memoria de Logan -. Fue un monstruo, no hay palabras para describir lo que les hizo a los tres. Lo culpas por lo que le pasó a tu familia, especialmente a tu pequeña – Peter se puso en alerta con los ojos como platos -. Pero matarlo no es la forma de impedir que el futuro se repita, hay otras maneras. Déjalo ir, no te ensañes con él. ¡Logan! – suplicó casi llorando -. ¡Por favor! Asesinarlo no va a tranquilizar tu mente. Ahora tienes a Peter, aquí contigo, y piensa en la hija que los dos van a traer al mundo. ¡Piensa en ellos! ¡Detente por ellos!

-¡Déjame hablar con él, Charles! – pidió Peter desesperado.

Charles abrió los ojos y lo miró para sacudirle la cabeza.

-Voy a detenerlo mentalmente, no hay otra salida – se focalizó otra vez y con su poder congeló a Wolverine. 

Peter estaba ansioso, pensando de quién podía tratarse. Tenía que ser alguien que los haría sufrir a él y a su hija cuando lo secuestraran. Se frotó la nuca para canalizar los nervios. No podía salir a correr dentro de la cámara. Charles había dicho que les haría daño, “especialmente a su pequeña.” Se desesperó pensando en Laura, hacía apenas horas que se había enterado de que la tendría pero ya la amaba tanto como a Logan. Recorrió en cuestión de segundos el puente de punta a punta sin medir el peligro.

-¡Peter! – lo llamó Charles, mientras luchaba por seguir concentrado -. Quédate quieto, por favor. Esto es difícil para Logan y para ti, pero tienes que calmarte. ¡Estoy tratando de salvarlo!

El joven comprendió que podía arruinar la misión y desatar una tragedia con Wolverine. Regresó junto a Charles y suspiró varias veces para recuperarse.

……………………

 

Dentro de la base, Logan se había cruzado en un pasillo con Richard Haller y toda su furia, dolor y deseo de venganza estallaron al mismo tiempo. Lo acorraló antes de que el hombre reaccionara y lo bajó de un puñetazo. Haller cochó contra la pared y cayó al piso inconsciente. Logan cerró el puño y dejó salir sus garras. Iba a devanarlo como longas de pan. Parpadeó varias veces mientras oía la voz de Charles y se maldecía el haberle permitido entrar en su cabeza porque quería asesinar a Haller allí mismo. Pensaba dónde la dolería más, lo cortaría lentamente a pedazos y no tendría piedad porque él no la había tenido con Peter ni con Laura. Si lo mataba acallaría su sed de venganza y podría corregir el destino e impedir que su hija muriera. Podría conservar a Peter y ser felices los tres, o, tal vez los cuatro, o cinco, no sabía cuántos hijos más podrían llegar a tener si continuaban juntos. Solo tenía que asesinar a ese monstruo.

Pero Charles lo congeló y Logan observaba con impotencia al hombre desvanecido y a sus garras liberadas. 

“Déjame, Charles,” ordenó mentalmente. “Viste lo que les hizo a Peter y a mi hija. Viste toda la verdad de lo que ocurrió con Laura. Sabes lo que realmente ocurrió, que ni a Peter me atreví a contarle.”

“Pero sabes que está no es la solución,” contestó el telépata sin soltarlo. “Si lo asesinas, Stryker buscará a alguien más para que cumpla ese trabajo. Asesinar a tus futuros enemigos no te ayudará a transformar el futuro. Hay otras manera de hacerlo.”

-Logan – exclamó Raven, que llegaba con su forma azul -. ¿Qué pasa?

Charles controló a Wolverine para que escondiera las garras y se sosegara. Logan se sintió como inmerso en un sueño, con imágenes tranquilas pero sin saber dónde estaba ni qué debía hacer. Raven le dijo que Beast había encontrado a Erik y ahora tenían que abandonar la base. Se oyeron disparos. Eran los hombres de Stryker con el mayor a la cabeza cruzando fuego con Hank. Mystique corrió a repartir golpes para abrirle paso. Logan reaccionó más tarde, parpadeó y se volvió hacia Haller pero vio que había desaparecido. En realidad Charles había camuflado al médico en su mente para que Wolverine no lo viera y volviera a concentrarse en la misión. 

Con la ayuda de Mystique, Beast se abrió paso ágilmente entre las balas. Tenía a Magneto inconsciente en brazos. Los tres corrieron por el pasillo buscando la salida, pero, claro, al llegar, los soldados estaban agrupados junto al portón de acero. 

-Son demasiados – rugió Hank -. Tendremos que pelear cada uno contra veinte.

Logan tenía los brazos cruzados con las garras salidas en posición de ataque, mientras que Raven estaba agazapada para brincar sobre ellos. Sabían que eran demasiados soldados aun para sus mutaciones. Al final parecía que resultaría una misión suicida. 

Stryker se ubicó junto a sus soldados, listo para pelear también. Observó a Hank con desprecio porque tenía a Erik, su presa en brazos, y luego a Logan.

-No los maten – ordenó -. Los necesito vivos para los próximos proyectos.

Cuando estaban a punto de saltar y trenzarse los mutantes contra el ejército, Erik recuperó la conciencia y, en medio del sopor, movió la mano para arrancar el portón de acero. El metal de media tonelada aplastó a varios soldados y los mutantes aprovecharon para escapar. Corrieron hacia la camioneta y se encontraron con un niño de pie junto a ella. Los miraba con los ojos desorbitados y con una expresión de tristeza perenne.

Charles soltó un suspiro al leerlo a través de Logan. Reconoció que se trataba de Jason Stryker y pudo sentir todo el dolor que la criatura soportaba.

-Tráiganlo a casa – ordenó -. Él nos necesita.

Raven le extendió la mano amigablemente. Jason estudió su forma azul y retrocedió. Hank estaba ayudando al debilitado Erik a subir y fue Logan quien se aproximó al niño. Se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

-Hola, mocoso – lo saludó con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz. Le extendió la mano pero Jason no se la tomó -. No queremos hacerte daño.

Jason sabía que no tenía que acercarse a gente extraña pero por una extraña razón, sentía que esas personas eran como él. Escuchó disparos y gritos desde adentro de la base. Se asustó y como aun no sabía manejar su mutación, la angustia hizo que se desmayara. Logan lo cargó antes de que azotara el suelo y fue el último en entrar al vehículo antes de que Hank pusiera en marcha el motor.

Stryker los persiguió en una camioneta más amplia, secundada por dos autos más. Hank le pasó el volante a Mystique que era una conductora experta para escapar de persecuciones y con unas cuantas maniobras que hicieron que Logan abrazara con más fuerza al niño y Erik por poco vomitara, dejaron atrás a sus captores. 

Ya cuando se encontraban seguros, cerca del aeropuerto, Charles se desconectó de la mente de Logan para entrar en la de Erik. Sabía cuánto Magneto detestaba tal intromisión pero no podía resistirse. 

“Hola, viejo amigo,” Erik abrió los ojos sorprendido. Después de unos segundos sonrió. “Bienvenido a casa.”

Charles apagó el tablero y se quitó el casco. Peter se acercó para ayudarlo suponiendo que el esfuerzo mental lo había agotado. El telépata alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. El muchacho notó cuán emocionado estaba. Sabía lo que su padre significaba para Charles y que pudieran traerlo a la mansión le daba esperanza. Xavier notó el agua en los ojos y se los enjugó con los dedos.

-Vamos, Peter. Hay que prepararnos para recibir a nuestros amigos.

………………..

 

Erik estaba molido literalmente, a lo exhausto que se encontraba se le sumaban las dos heridas, que le dolían e impedían movilizarse por sus propios medios. Hank le dio unos analgésicos cuando subieron al avión y lo ayudó a acomodarse en uno de los asientos, también prepararon el que estaba enfrentado para que reposara la pierna. Erik no dijo nada y solo contestó con un escueto “gracias” cuando terminó de atenderlo. No olvidaba la batalla campal que había desatado con él y con ese tal Logan en Paris y en Washington. Ah, Logan. Volteó hacia Wolverine que se había ubicado en otro asiento más atrás y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Erik pensó que tal vez pensaba matarlo con la mirada y volteó con sorna. A decir verdad, no podía culparlo ya que él mismo lo había atravesado con los alambres y lo había arrojado al Potomac.

Después observó a Raven, que ya había recuperado su apariencia de muchacha rubia, e intercambiaba palabras con Hank, que se estaba inyectando para recuperar su figura humana para pilotear la nave. Ni uno ni el otro parecían sentirse a gusto con sus verdaderas formas, algo que a él, con su pensamiento supremacista, le costaba comprender. Inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Le llegaba el aroma a tabaco de algún cigarro que Logan debía haber encendido. Trató de relajarse y antes de que despegaran, el sueño le fue ganando.

-Disculpe, señor.

Erik abrió los ojos y se encontró con el niño.

-Yo quería decirle que lo siento.

Magneto frunció el ceño sin entender. Pero antes de que Jason le aclarara por qué estaba arrepentido, Raven lo empujó para que se sentara en otra silla junto a la de ella. Erik volvió a acomodarse y cerrar los ojos, mientras los motores se encendían. Tuvo un sueño ligero del que recordó poco y nada: soñó con Westchester, o, al menos, con el recuerdo lejano que guardaba de la mansión y con Charles, ese joven que lo había cautivado desde que le salvara la vida y con el que había vivido ese efímero pero profundo romance diez años atrás.

 

………………..

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado y más adelante se revelará el secreto que Logan aun no le ha dicho a Peter sobre el futuro. Ah, les pregunto: ¿están de acuerdo con el mpreg? ¿Les gustaría también un bebé entre Charles y Erik?

Gracias por leer.

Midhiel


	7. Siete

Segunda Oportunidad 

Capítulo Siete

Peter acompañó a Charles hasta la pista de aterrizaje que funcionaba donde Kurt Marko había construido un bunker en el pasado. Mientras que el joven mascaba un chicle, el telépata se mantenía en silencio, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Recordaba la noche que había conocido a Erik al rescatarlo de altamar. En ese momento lo había desesperado su mente abrumada por la sed de venganza, tanto que se había arrojado al agua para salvarlo. 

Al fundirlo en un abrazo para subirlo a la superficie, rozó su mente y sintió una historia cargada de emociones y dolor. Erik era intenso pero sincero y frontal y había sufrido más que lo que muchos soportarían en una vida entera. Esa mente y ese corazón tan especiales y torturados lo conquistaron. Cuando pudo al fin sacarlo del agua, mientras atendían a Erik en el barco, Charles se acercó a hablarle. Encontraron afinidades enseguida a pesar de sus vidas diferentes y con el correr de los días se enamoraron. 

Charles nunca había estado enamorado antes. Lo habían atraído mujeres esporádicas que conoció en la universidad o en los pubs, pero no había vivido hasta ese momento un verdadero romance. Con Erik, en cambio, su existencia se transformó y se amaron apasionadamente. Crearon un vínculo que transcendía el aspecto sexual y estaba cargado de afecto y respeto mutuo. 

Charles todavía se ponía trémulo al recordar cuando el torbellino de Reptil hizo tambalear la nave en la que volaban y Erik lo sujetó contra el techo para que el telépata no se dañara. Había leído sin querer que aquella era la primera vez que Magneto utilizaba su mutación para proteger a alguien y eso lo emocionó. Por tal motivo ahora Charles se planteaba por qué horas más tarde le dijo que ya no podían seguir juntos. Recordaba que estaba en los brazos de Erik, herido de una bala accidental que su amante había desviado erróneamente, y el rencor por la venganza hacia Shaw y el dolor que había sufrido dentro de la cabeza del nazi hicieron que le espetara sollozando: “No, mi amigo. Ni tú ni yo buscamos lo mismo.”

Pudo observar con detalle la mirada apesadumbrada de Erik al ver cómo el mundo y el futuro que había soñado con Charles se derrumbaban a pedazos. El telépata no se conmovió en ese momento y meses más tarde prefirió autocompadecerse, hundiéndose en el alcohol y el resentimiento.

Hoy Charles veía las cosas desde otra óptica y así como se había dado una oportunidad a sí mismo, quería dársela a su relación con Erik, y esperaba que Magneto se sintiera igual.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte? – preguntó Peter, mientras miraba impaciente su reloj pulsera y sacudía las piernas -. ¡Estoy tan ansioso!

Charles sonrió. El muchacho era muy parecido a él de joven con su inocencia y seguridad de que podía cambiar el mundo. 

-Lo extrañas, ¿cierto, Peter?

Peter parpadeó sin entender.

-¿A mi padre? ¡No! Si es la segunda vez que lo veo y ni siquiera me reconoce, Charles. Todavía tengo que ver cómo reacciona.

-Sabes a quién me refiero – enfatizó el telépata -. Todo el tiempo estuviste alterado desde que partieron, pude sentirte, pero no por tu padre sino por Logan.

Peter pasó saliva y asintió, mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero.

-Sabes, Charles – bajó la cabeza, le costaba abrirse pero el telépata le inspiraba la confianza para confesarse -. Lo que te dije la primera noche en la cocina de que no quería enamorarme jamás porque el amor trae problemas, cambió.

-¿Sientes que te estás enamorando de Logan? – Peter asintió seriamente. Charles volvió a sonreír condescendiente -. Sí, puedo palparlo sin necesidad de entrar en tu cabeza.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Charles? – cuestionó, apesadumbrado -. Es que soy un inexperto para él y tendremos una hija. 

-¿Eso no te alegra?

-Tengo miedo de fallarle – soltó el joven desde el corazón -. Tengo miedo de fallarle a Logan y de fallarle a mi hija otra vez. Logan me contó que me engañarán para secuestrarme. ¿Conoces la historia?

-Se me presentó cuando entré en su mente hoy – explicó Charles con tristeza -. Pero ni tú ni él tuvieron la culpa, Peter. Te engañaron, o, mejor dicho, te engañarán no porque seas torpe o ingenuo sino porque saben lo que significa Logan para ti. 

Peter se frotó los ojos. Quería llorar y le costaba contenerse. 

Charles le extendió las manos y se fundieron en un abrazo. El muchacho sintió mucho alivio y se dio cuenta de que el telépata lo entendía. 

Oyeron que el avión se aproximaba y el techo comenzaba a abrirse.

Dentro de la nave los tripulantes ya se habían ajustado los cinturones. A Erik el efecto de los analgésicos le había dado sueño pero la ansiedad por reencontrarse con Charles era mayor y lo mantenía en alerta. Logan observaba por la ventanilla. No le caía bien que Charles lo hubiera detenido cuando se disponía a atacar a Haller. Sin embargo, ahora estaba convencido de que Peter lo estaba aguardando abajo y la idea lo entusiasmaba. Moría de ganas por verlo.

Jason estaba tieso en su asiento sin dimensionar todavía la hazaña que había realizado: había dejado atrás a una familia que no lo comprendía para unirse a gente extraña que sentía que era como él.

Raven y Hank estaban cansados y querían llegar a casa para bañarse y comer algo. Claro que primero Hank tendría que chequear a todos y atender a Magneto. 

El avión aterrizó sin inconvenientes. Charles y Peter esperaron a que se apagaran los motores para acercarse. La escotilla se abrió y bajaron primero Raven con Jason, luego Logan y finalmente Hank cargando a Erik. 

Peter no pudo resistirse y corrió a saludar a Wolverine. Lo abrazó efusivo y apretó con fuerza. Al sentir su cariño, Logan olvidó su encuentro con Haller. Si tenía a Peter allí con él, no valía la pena amargarse por ese médico.

Charles seguía con la mirada atenta a su antiguo amante en brazos de Hank. Cuando bajó el último escalón, Beast ayudó a Erik a incorporarse y Magneto permaneció apoyado sobre el pie de la pierna sana y el cuerpo recargado contra el hombro de Hank.

El telépata le sonrió con una mezcla de alegría y también de culpa. Que Charles Xavier sintiera remordimiento era demasiado, pensó Erik porque conocía su arrogancia y cuánto le costaba, a veces, reconocer sus errores. Esto hablaba de lo mucho que Magneto significaba para él.

-Bienvenido a casa, Erik – lo saludó con los ojos enrojecidos. Extendió su mano y le acarició el brazo enfermo. Erik le contestó con una sonrisa -. Hay mucho que reconstruir, pero juntos. . .

-Juntos podremos cambiar el mundo – concluyó Magneto -. Era lo que yo pensaba cuando reclutábamos a los primeros mutantes y nos enamoramos, Charles. No me leías la mente pero te transmitía esa idea – el peso del cuerpo en una sola pierna le molestaba e hizo una mueca.

-¡Peter! – llamó Charles al notarlo. No le gustaba interrumpir el abrazo entre el joven y Logan pero lo necesitaba -. Las muletas que te pedí.

-¡Cierto! – exclamó el muchacho y fue y volvió con un par de soportes que Charles solía usar cuando el suero dejaba de hacer efecto y aun no se inyectaba -. Aquí está, hum – dudó cómo llamarlo -, Erik.

Erik tomó las muletas y Hank lo ayudó a equilibrarse. Peter permaneció rascándose la cabeza, pensando que tenía que haberlo llamado papá pero estaban junto a un avión y no sabía que podía pasar con el metal si Magneto se alteraba con la noticia. 

Logan se acercó al muchacho y le apoyó la mano en el hombro afectuosamente. 

-Vamos, Peter. Hank, Raven – les recordó -, dijimos en el avión que atacaríamos el refrigerador cuando llegáramos.

La pareja entendió que Wolverine sugería dejar a Erik y a Charles solos y se retiró con él. Raven llevaba a Jason de la mano.

-Buenos días, Jason – lo recibió Charles al pasar a su lado.

-Buenos días, señor. . . ¿Espere? – lo miró confundido -. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

“Estás entre amigos, Jason,” le respondió mentalmente. El niño abrió los ojos como platos, había creído ser el único con semejante poder. “Mi nombre es Charles, puedes llamarme así. Ve a la cocina que hay helado y dulces. Pero antes come algo nutritivo.”

El niño asintió. Charles tenía esa presencia que transmitía respeto y también confianza. Jason no sintió miedo sino curiosidad por conocer qué gustos de helado tendrían y se dejó llevar por Raven.

“Hay vainilla y menta granizada, que son los favoritos de Peter,” le comentó Charles en la cabeza. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo con el diálogo mental. 

El niño también y rio mientras se marchaba.

Peter se metió las manos en los bolsillo porque la presencia de Magneto lo intimidaba un poco. Después de todo estaba en Westchester para contárselo y ahora se sentía un tanto tímido. ¡Él! ¿Tímido? A veces ni Peter mismo se entendía.

“Platicarás con él más tarde,” le sugirió Charles mentalmente. No necesitaba leerlo para sentir su confusión, se reflejaba en su carita. “Si necesitas ayuda, sabes que cuentas conmigo, Peter.”

-Gracias – murmuró el joven y luego bufó. Tendría que habérselo agradecido mentalmente.

Charles le sonrió con complicidad y esperó a que el muchacho se marchara con el grupo para volverse hacia Erik. 

-En el avión hacia París yo no estaba de buen ánimo – rememoró el telépata -. El pasado me acosaba – sin querer pensó en Logan y el esfuerzo que hacía por cambiar su historia con Pete; tal vez, ya era hora de que él hiciera lo mismo -. Mucha agua corrió debajo del puente que construimos, Erik. Tenemos una nueva oportunidad y yo quiero que podamos empezar, si estás de acuerdo.

Erik lo escuchó atentamente y respondió.

-Tenemos que hablar largo y tendido, Charles. Es una década que no pasó en vano, hubo un motivo por el que me dijiste que no tendríamos que seguir juntos y hay muchos para reconstruir nuestra relación.

-Será mejor que entremos, necesitas descansar.

Magneto se mostró de acuerdo y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor: Charles maniobrando su silla y él dando brincos cortos y precavidos, ayudados por las muletas.

Erik quedó sorprendido y feliz al ver que lo acompañaba hasta su vieja recámara y le abría la puerta. Nada se había tocado desde la última vez que había dormido allí ya diez años atrás. Lo maravilló lo limpia y ordenada que estaba.

-Teníamos un grupo de personas que venían a limpiar una vez por semana – explicó Charles. Con la vida ermitaña que había llevado, Erik imaginó lo que le habría costado soportar la presencia de extraños en la casa haciendo la limpieza. Luego, suspiró al confesar -. Yo les pedía que mantuvieran esta habitación igual, no sé por qué, Erik, ya que hasta hace poco no pensaba darte asilo nuevamente.

Magneto entró. Se percibía olor a encierro y humedad aunque no tan intensos como debía haber habido. Corrió las cortinas y abrió el ventanal para que entrara el aire puro de los jardines. Después de tanto moverse a brincos, se acercó a la cama y se sentó con cuidado. Charles se acercó solícito a retirarle las muletas y le extendió las sábanas para que se acostara allí. Luego lo ayudó a recostarse y cuando lo notó cómodo, lo cubrió. 

Erik lo miró a los ojos. Pensaba emocionado que él debía haber tratado así a Charles cuando quedara inválido pero fue el propio Charles quien quiso separarse y de esa manera se alejaron tanto tiempo. El pensamiento era muy fuerte y el telépata lo leyó. 

-Necesitamos platicar cuando descanses, Erik – le recordó con una sonrisa -. Hank vendrá enseguida a hacerte un examen general y te traerá algo de comer.

-¿Cocinado por él? – bromeó Magneto sarcástico.

-Cocinó durante la última década y créeme que aprendió.

Los dos rieron frescos como diez años atrás. Charles le apretó la mano sana con cariño y se retiró. Erik quedó acostado y observando la habitación. Había recuerdos felices tras esos muros y ahora la esperanza de reconstruir la relación.

Charles se dirigió a su despacho. Por el camino pasó por el comedor y vio que los cinco estaban comiendo. Observó con interés a Jason, el pequeño era taciturno y se encontraba en una punta de la mesa, alejado del grupo, sin embargo, percibió su mente tranquila. Peter se había unido y tras convidar parte de su helado al niño, ahora disfrutaba de un paquete de papas fritas. Charles sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, al joven le costaba todavía adaptarse a la “comida saludable” cien por ciento. Se encerró en su despacho y media hora más tarde, Logan tocó a la puerta. Charles lo invitó a pasar. 

Con el encuentro de Peter, Wolverine se había calmado pero seguía enojado con el telépata por no haberlo dejado acabar con Haller.

-Sabes que ibas a cometer un asesinato – fue lo primero que Charles le dijo, dejando su postura asentada. Alejó la silla del escritorio para acercársele -. Piensas que lo mío fue un atrevimiento pero el conocimiento del futuro no te da derecho a ajusticiar personas en base a lo que puedan llegar a hacer más adelante.

-Estabas en mi mente, Charles – rebatió Logan con bronca. Trataba de mantener las manos abiertas para no sacar las garras -. Supiste lo que ese monstruo le hará a mi familia.

-Escucha, amigo – contestó el telépata con calma -. Tanto tú como yo estamos inmersos en esto con la esperanza de que el porvenir puede cambiar. Lo que ibas a hacer, vengarte de alguien por el crimen que pudiera cometer en el futuro, va en contra de la esperanza que los dos sostenemos.

Logan sacudió la cabeza. Odiaba ahora y odiaría en el futuro cuando Charles tenía razón y le argumentaba con sabiduría. Se retiró a un sillón y se arrojó en él.

-¡Viste lo que ese monstruo le hará a mi familia, Charles! – repitió, rechinando los dientes. Le costaba contener la furia -. Nos mintió a Peter y a mí. 

-Les mentirá en el futuro pero si se cambia. . .

Logan se puso de pie con los puños cerrados. Estaba envuelto en la cólera y llevó uno cerrado hacia una pared y abrió el tapizado con las garras. Charles se echó hacia atrás, asustado con su violencia y se arrepintió de haberle refutado con un tema tan sensible. Wolverine se apartó del muro y suspiró profundo. De a poco, fue abriendo la mano y ocultó las garras. 

-Lo siento – se arrepintió tarde el telépata. Con toda su empatía, en veces como esta, no sabía ponerse en el lugar de los demás -. Lo siento, Logan.

Pero Logan no lo oía, simplemente pensaba con angustia en el recuerdo más doloroso.

-Cuando le conté a Peter lo que nos pasaría no me atreví a decirle eso, Charles – confesó -. Eso que leíste en mi mente, es lo que único que no puedo expresar con palabras – lloró -. Es demasiado para mí y solo yo lo descubrí.

Charles no supo qué decirle, podía sentir su sufrimiento y era desbordante. Pero no podía consolarle porque el dolor era demasiado. 

Wolverine se secó los ojos y se retiró. El telépata se sintió incapaz de ayudarlo. Logan caminó sin rumbo y salió al jardín. Hank había comenzado a limpiarlo pero había maleza y se internó en ella, mientras los yuyos crecidos le rasgaban los brazos. Gritó y se agarró el cabello, luego se hincó de rodillas llorando su rabia e impotencia. 

Peter lo vi salir y con su velocidad llegó hasta su lado. Logan podía atemorizar con sus gritos pero a él no le provocó miedo, sino pena y sin pensar que podía reaccionar instintivamente y descubrir sus garras, lo abrazó. Wolverine quiso apartarse pero la fragancia del joven lo envolvió y lo fue calmando. Peter le apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza y apretó los ojos. Logan dejó de tensar los dedos y fue escondiendo las uñas. Lloró pero la presencia del joven lo consolaba. Tenía el secreto carcomiéndolo y se mordió los labios. 

-Lloras por lo que vamos a sufrir – suspiró Peter con tristeza -. ¿Crees que el futuro no se puede cambiar? Mira, Logan. Ahora que sé lo que ese militar, Stryker, va a hacerme, me cuidaré y tú no vas a dejarte engañar y viajar a la mansión. Vamos a proteger juntos a nuestra hija, ¿sí?

Peter era tan inocente y tan optimista que conmovía. Pero Logan no estaba en condiciones de conmoverse. Se secó los ojos y al principio quiso incorporarse para no permanecer así, patético de rodillas, pero sentir el calor del joven le hacía bien y prefirió no moverse.

Peter continuó.

-¿Sabes lo que más me duele? No saber acompañarte, Logan – suspiró -. Soy impulsivo y me cuesta contenerme pero voy a aprender a hacerlo por ti. Ahora que sé que no tendré que ser precipitado, voy a medirme antes de hacer las cosas, voy a cambiar desde ahora por ti y por Laura. No va a pasarnos nada, te lo prometo.

Logan le apretó la mano. Su voz, su promesa, su tacto, su olor, todo ayudaba a sosegarlo. Iba a amar a Peter en el futuro pero sentía que lo estaba haciendo ahora. El joven tenía ganas de abrirse con él porque percibía a Wolverine como una persona especial. Estaba manteniendo los labios sobre su cabellera oscura pero quería tenerlos sobre su boca. Acababa de prometer que no iba a seguir siendo impulsivo pero ya no pudo contenerse. Bajó la cabeza y lo besó. Logan se sacudió un segundo porque no se lo estaba esperando pero era eso justamente lo que necesitaba. Abrió la boca mas Peter era inexperto y chocó los dientes. Rio bajito y Logan lo abrazó. Se miraron y el joven seguía sonriendo.

-Te amo, Pete.

-Quiero besarte pero es mi primera vez, ya sé, suena tonto y cursi. . .

-Entonces, bésame, pero tienes que abrir más la boca.

Peter asintió. Logan separó apenas los labios, invitándolo a tomar la iniciativa. El muchacho juntó aire y apoyó la punta de los suyos contra los de Wolverine, quiso cerrarlos pero recordó el consejo y mantuvo la boca abierta. Metió apenas su lengua y rozó los dientes de Logan. Volvió a reír nervioso y se apartó.

-Perdón – se disculpó entre risas -. Debió haber sido tu peor beso.

Wolverine sacudió la cabeza.

-No, muchacho. Este ha sido el mejor, el único que me consoló del dolor más grande que tengo. ¿Quieres que sea el primero de muchos más?

Peter lo abrazó.

-No quiero que nos separemos nunca.

-No lo haremos – replicó Logan y suspiró. Charles tenía razón: aquí estaba la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro y ser feliz con Peter y salvar a Laura.

 

…………

Dentro del despacho, Charles observó unos apuntes de un nuevo libro de genética que estaba leyendo, tenía intención de continuar tomando notas pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Ahora Erik había regresado a Westchester y se abría una nueva oportunidad. La esperanza que tenía Logan de cambiar su porvenir le daba ánimos para transformar la relación con Magneto. Sin darse cuenta, se acarició el vientre y dejó que una lágrima le rodara. Él también tenía un secreto triste.

 

………………


	8. Ocho

Segunda Oportunidad 

Capítulo Ocho

Charles dejó que Erik descansara porque tenía que recuperarse de las heridas y del secuestro. Pasó dos días haciendo reposo y el telépata lo visitaba en la recámara y le llevaba libros y revistas para que se entretuviera. Recordaba que Erik adoraba las biografías de personajes históricos reconocidos por su liderazgo y le enseñó las que tenía en la biblioteca. 

Hank conectó un televisor en el dormitorio pero Magneto no era asiduo a los programas y solo algunas películas lo entretenían.

Al tercer día se sintió con fuerza suficiente para dejar la habitación y después de comer algo ligero en la cocina, se dirigió al despacho de su antiguo amante. Charles se alegró de verlo. Se ubicaron frente al tablero de ajedrez y Erik se arrojó en su viejo sillón y extendió la pierna enyesada sobre un banco que su antiguo amante le aproximó.

Charles le sonrió.

-¿Una partida?

Magneto aceptó y movió un caballo blanco con su mutación.

-La última vez, en el avión, me ganaste – recordó -. Quizás hoy sea mi día de revancha.

-Aquella vez no estaba de buen humor – reconoció Charles tranquilo.

Erik lo miró intensamente.

-Te dije que lo sentía, Charles.

-Y yo acepté las disculpas – contestó el telépata, echándose hacia atrás. No estaba enojado -. Mira, Erik, nuestra separación fue dolorosa para ambas partes. Sé que tú sufriste tanto como yo. 

-Cuando me disculpé en el avión, no dije todo lo que sentía – expresó Erik acongojado -. Nos separamos porque me dejé llevar por la venganza y olvidé lo que habíamos construido juntos, Charles – Charles bajó la cabeza -. Quebré nuestro vínculo al traicionar tu confianza. Siento mucho el haberte obligado a participar en un crimen que podía evitar si no me dejaba llevar por el rencor, siento arruinar lo que teníamos, siento el haber asesinado a Shaw cuando estabas conectado a él, lo siento mucho – juntó aire porque tenía la voz quebrada -. Lo siento porque te amaba y aun te amo, sin embargo, a pesar de mi amor te dañé, Charles – sollozó -. Fui un egoísta y muchas veces me planteé en la celda cómo pude amarte y lastimarte al mismo tiempo. Soy el monstruo que Shaw quiso construir porque herí a la persona que aun amo. Lo siento, Charles – se cubrió el rostro llorando.

Charles se secó los ojos. No lloraba pero estaba emocionado. Podía sentir el dolor y la sinceridad de Erik y todo lo que padecieron los dos diez años atrás le resurgió de golpe en el corazón. 

Magneto tuvo que tranquilizarse para continuar.

-Cuando terminaste conmigo en la playa y yo te sostenía en brazos y me dijiste que ya no buscábamos lo mismo, sentí el mayor remordimiento de mi vida. Lo merecí, Charles, merecí perderte porque no merecía tener a alguien como tú. Pero frío como soy cuando se trata de los desafíos que me impongo, formé una coraza para continuar.

-Te colocaste el casco y no te lo quitaste más para que yo no pudiera encontrarte más tarde – contestó Charles con la voz calmada pero la mirada húmeda.

-Es que no quería sentirte, no podía con la culpa que tenía – confesó Erik -. No estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Imagino que me habrás buscado – Charles bajó la cabeza pero esta vez se cubrió la cara -. Charles, lo siento.

El telépata comprendió que había llegado el momento de contarle el secreto que había escondido durante una década entera. 

-Hay algo que debes saber, Erik – suspiró -. Sí, te busqué y muchas veces porque – se tocó el vientre -, porque poco después de separarnos descubrí que estaba esperando un hijo.

Erik abrió los ojos como platos.

Charles lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Te rastreé para contártelo – confesó con dolor. Erik pasó saliva, embargado por la culpa -. Sin embargo, nos habíamos separado por una decisión mía y cada uno había tomado caminos diferentes.

-De haberlo sabido – interrumpió Magneto, visiblemente afectado -. Eso significa que en el momento en que partimos a buscar a Shaw, cuando te obligué a ayudarme a vengarme de él, cuando la bala te atravesó, cuando te tenía en brazos, cuando tuvimos que separarnos, todo ese tiempo llevabas a nuestro hijo.

Charles se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza. No tenía fuerzas para seguir mirándolo porque el recuerdo lo consumía. Pero sabía que debía seguir relatando.

-Quería encontrarte para decírtelo y, no sé, pensé que existía la esperanza de enmendar lo nuestro, al menos por la criatura – hizo una pausa y se miró el vientre -. Al notar que te habías puesto el casco, opté por concentrarme en mi propio sueño y abrí la academia. Hank reconstruyó Cerebro en el sótano y rastreé a nuevos mutantes, especialmente a los desprotegidos para que encontraran un refugio aquí. La máquina leía las coordenadas y Alex y Sean se encargaban de viajar a buscarlos.

-Siempre pensaste en los demás – observó Erik con una sonrisa de tristeza -. Tu optimismo es contagioso, Charles. Imagino a cuántos habrás ayudado, a cuántos les habrás dado esperanza.

El telépata sacudió la cabeza. Ese hombre que había sido ya era parte de su pasado.

-Mi optimismo fue una ilusión y lo aprendí a la fuerza, Erik. Antes de acabar el semestre, la mayoría de los estudiantes y de los docentes partió hacia Vietnam. Tuvimos que cerrar y los pocos que quedaban regresaron a sus hogares – suspiró y se pasó la mano por los ojos -. Yo sabía que muchos no eran bienvenidos en sus propias familias pero no podía hacer más nada. Más tarde llegaron rumores de que el Gobierno estaba buscando a los mutantes y muchos desaparecieron. Eso me devastó y caí en una depresión profunda. ¡Mi sueño, Erik, mi única esperanza estaba hecha trizas! ¿Cómo podíamos convivir en paz si la sociedad nos rechazaba? – lloró -. Estaba esperando un hijo y me planteaba qué futuro podía darle. No quería angustiarme y traté de mantenerme fuerte por él pero la angustia me ganó. Cuando comenzaron a desaparecer nuestros amigos, eso fue demasiado para mí y me rendí. ¡Bajé los brazos! Los bajé cuando tendría que haberlos mantenido en alto por nuestro hijo.

Erik le extendió las manos para consolarlo pero él no las tomó. Necesitaba llorar como terapia.

Magneto lo observaba con un nudo en la garganta porque intuía que ahora llegaba la parte más dolorosa. No se atrevía a preguntar qué había sido de la criatura pero la ansiedad lo carcomía.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Charles? – preguntó después de un rato.

-Apenas supe del bebé, Hank se puso en contacto con una ginecóloga amiga suya, que me hacía los controles rutinarios en el hospital de la universidad porque era un embarazo de alto riesgo por mi parálisis y mi condición masculina y ella trabajaba en conjunto con el laboratorio universitario. Todo marchaba bien – sollozó. Iba a quebrarse otra vez pero se esforzó por continuar -. Sin embargo, a los siete meses, tuve que cerrar la escuela y mi sueño se derrumbó. Fue demasiado – se apretó el vientre -. Pienso que tuve que luchar más, como me lo dijiste en el avión. . .

-¡No, Charles! – interrumpió Erik desesperado -. Yo no me refería a esto.

Charles lo miró apesadumbrado con la mano sobre la barriga. 

-Tuve que luchar más, tratar de sentirme mejor, proyectar mi esperanza en él pero le fallé y dos meses más tarde nació muerto. 

-¿Falleció dentro tuyo y lo diste a luz? – preguntó Magneto horrorizado.

-Al saber que nos perseguían, continué con los controles en casa. No quería arriesgarme a ir al hospital y que me secuestraran con nuestro hijo. Afortunadamente la amiga de Hank era de entera confianza. Pero la depresión me ganaba, cada mañana al despertar quería volver a tener fe, quería creer por él, pero el dolor por mis amigos me hacía llorar. Apenas comía, me costaba levantarme, ya no leía más, y solo el nacimiento inminente y sentir sus movimientos me arrancaban sonrisas. Una noche antes de acostarme, cuando ya estaba entrando en el noveno mes, descubrí que no se movía. Desesperé. Hank llamó a la doctora, me examinó y determinó que tenía que ir al hospital urgentemente. Entre Hank y ella consiguieron llevarme de manera clandestina con un nombre falso pero . . . pero al llegar ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer – hizo una pausa prolongada manteniendo los ojos apretados. Las imágenes de la tragedia lo torturaban -. . . Al regresar aquí, pasé meses encerrado en mi habitación a oscuras, las voces no me dejaban en paz. Hank desarrolló el suero para que recuperara las piernas porque pensó que eso me ayudaría a salir adelante. El suero bloqueó mi mutación y dejé de oír las voces, pero me refugié en el alcohol y me inyectaba casi a diario. . . Fue la única manera que encontré de seguir lidiando con la vida. . .

Erik solo podía pensar en lo aislado que se había mantenido cuando su hijo moría y Charles sufría. Si hubiese sido menos obstinado, se habría quitado el casco para hacer contacto con él. Llorando, tomó las muletas para incorporarse y abrazarlo. Fue difícil pero lo consiguió con un doloroso esfuerzo.

Charles tenía los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y lloraba cabizbajo. Erik empujó el tablero para sentarse en el extremo de la mesita y apoyó las muletas en ella. Estrechó al telépata con el brazo sano y le besó la cabellera. 

-No supe luchar por él – repetía Charles entre hipidos. No podía alzar la cabeza y mantenía la frente apoyada contra el pecho de su antiguo amante -. No supe protegerlo. . . por eso me oculté y viví miserablemente entre adicciones y depresión. . . No fue hasta que recibí la visita del futuro de Logan que me animé a salir, Erik. . . 

-Charles – susurró Erik con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz -. Esto no fue tu culpa. La depresión no es algo que uno busque, ni pueda controlar – pasó saliva, lo que iba a decir le costaba pero el remordimiento pudo más -. Si vas a culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí. Yo fui quien desencadenó esto con mi sed de venganza.

-Te culpé, Erik – confesó el telépata entre gemidos -. Cuando sentí que moriría de dolor por el remordimiento, busqué culparte a ti – recordó cuando Logan había llegado del futuro a la mansión pidiéndole ayuda para sacar a Magneto del Pentágono y Charles lo llamó asesino -. . . pero tú ni siquiera sabías del niño.

-¿Fue un niño? – preguntó Erik trémulo. Solo sintió el movimiento de la frente de Charles asintiendo. Le masajeó la espalda -. Todo lo que sufriste en soledad fue demasiado para una persona. 

-Lo dices para consolarme – gimió.

-Lo digo porque respeto la fortaleza en ti – corrigió Erik, lleno de congoja y admiración. Se preguntaba si él hubiese resistido el ser traicionado por la persona que amaba, perder la movilidad, esperanzarse con un hijo y poder cumplir su sueño para después perder ese sueño y a su hijo en consecuencia. 

Charles apartó lentamente los brazos de su pecho para abrazarlo. Seguía recordando el instante cuando dejó de sentir al bebé, cuando lo llevaron al hospital y cuando lo sedaban para practicarle la cesárea de urgencia. Después rememoró cuando miraba el techo de la sala de operaciones mientras le abrían el vientre. Recordaba el apriete de Hank, que se mantuvo a su lado y no le soltó la mano en ningún momento. Al rememorar toda la tragedia sostenido por Erik, notó que se tranquilizaba. Desbloqueó la mente y sintió a Magneto: pudo leer su remordimiento y dolor tan intensos como los suyos. Pensó en lo diferente que habría sido la vida si Erik no hubiera asesinado a Shaw y él no hubiese terminado la relación en la playa. Tan diferente que hoy tendrían a su hijo con ellos y vivirían felices. Se dio cuenta de que era complicado tener fe en el futuro y quiso creer como lo estaba haciendo Logan. Sin embargo, él y Erik podían mejorar el porvenir pero no recuperarían ya nunca más a su niño.

-Hoy tendría diez años – lo interrumpió Erik y Charles leyó que trataba de imaginar a un pequeño de esa edad, con el cabello castaño oscuro, correteando por los jardines. Se apretó contra Magneto, temblando -. Nuestra vida hubiera sido feliz, Charles, y lo más importante: él hubiese vivido. 

-No sigas, por favor – suplicó.

Erik se mantuvo callado pero su pensamiento seguía proyectándose en Charles y el telépata podía ver ahora que el niño adquiría sus facciones. Se dio cuenta de que Erik lloraba a un hijo idéntico a Charles. Quiso decirle que al cargar su cuerpecito, la única vez que pudo contemplarlo y sentirlo, lo encontró parecido a Magneto y como sus ojos estaban cerrados no supo de quién había sacado la mirada. Esto lo hizo sollozar con más fuerza. 

Erik siguió apretándolo contra sí. Charles sintió que increíblemente su presencia y su abrazo lo estaban consolando. 

“Ya nunca más me apartaré de ti,” oyó la voz de Magneto en su cabeza. “No dejaré que nadie nos separe y, lo más importante, no haré nada que me haga apartarme de ti otra vez. Nunca más, Charles. Te lo prometo.”

…………………

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Fue un capítulo corto y con mucho drama. Les prometo que en el próximo habrá más de Peter.


	9. Nueve

Segunda Oportunidad 

Capítulo Nueve

Jason estaba ensimismado observando el jardín desde un banco de granito. Todavía faltaba trabajo para embellecerlo pero ya Hank había quitado gran parte de las malezas e, increíblemente, un rosal comenzaba a florecer. El niño no sabía mucho de plantas pero sí que sentado allí se sentía a gusto. No podía creer lo relajado que estaba en la mansión con esa gente como él, “mutantes,” que su padre le había enseñado a despreciar pero él los veía como su verdadera familia. Con sus escasos años, Jason estaba aprendiendo a aceptarse a pesar de no ser lo que sus padres biológicos hubieran deseado que fuera. Había sido difícil convivir con ellos, en especial cuando su aterrorizada madre lo llamaba un monstruo y su padre no disimulaba la expresión de desencanto. Ambos progenitores detestaban a los mutantes y el militar había decidido que usaría a su hijo como un arma ya que no podía sentirlo como a un ser humano.

Jason no sabía controlar sus poderes todavía y cuando veía a su madre muy nerviosa, trataba de meterse en su mente para calmarla pero la mujer creía que intentaba enloquecerla, hasta había llegado al grado de gritar que conseguiría que se taladrara el cerebro ella misma. Algo horrendo de escuchar para un niño retraído y sensible como Jason.

El niño suspiró y cruzó los pies que le colgaban del banco. Definitivamente se sentía a gusto en Westchester con Charles, que tenía un poder igual al suyo y lo entendía. Estaba pensando pedirle que lo ayudara con su mutación cuando algo le tocó el hombro. Jason se asustó ya que era tímido y asustadizo por naturaleza.

-¡Hola!

El niño alzó la mirada y se encontró con Peter, que tenía una gorra de béisbol, que había requisado del armario viejo de Hank. El pequeño bajó la cabeza y se acurrucó temblando.

Peter se dio cuenta de que lo había espantado y esa no había sido su idea. Lo había visto sentado tranquilo y solo quiso sorprenderlo. 

-Lo siento, Jason – se rascó la nuca -. No pensé que reaccionarías así – el niño lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos -. Solo quise jugar un poco, ¿tú no juegas?

Jason sacudió la cabeza. Ahora fue Peter el asombrado.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo puedes no jugar si eres un niño?

-Leo y estudio como me exige mi padre – respondió Jason seriamente. El muchacho se alegró de que hubiera hablado al fin -. Algún día seré soldado como él.

-Lo que digas – replicó Peter sonriendo y se encogió de hombros -. ¿Me harías un poco de espacio?

El niño se movió y el joven se sentó a su lado.

-Perdona, Jason – se disculpó otra vez y sacó dos chicles del bolsillo. Le entregó uno y se metió el otro en la boca -. Yo soy muy rápido, ya lo sabes – Jason asintió, estaba aprendiendo de a poco las mutaciones de todos -. A veces me cuesta controlarme pero tú entiendes que esto cuesta mucho.

-Es difícil – expresó el niño -. A mí me cuesta controlar las voces en mi cabeza y Charles me dijo que me ayudaría.

-¡Charles es un sujeto increíble! – exclamó el joven y reventó un globo en la boca -. A mí también me ayudará. ¿Quieres que nos enseñe a los dos juntos? Seríamos como compañeros de estudio.

Jason asintió.

Peter sonrió y preguntó porque lo carcomía la curiosidad.

-¿Te diviertes con tu poder? ¿Cuál es exactamente? ¿Qué puedes hacer? El mío es la velocidad.

-Puedo leer y controlar lo que los demás piensan.

-¿Así como Charles? – interrogó el joven -. ¿También eres telépata?

-Sí. 

Peter se interesó más.

-¿Puedes leerme a mí ahora?

-Sin buscarlo – respondió el niño serio -. Tus pensamientos simplemente se me presentan. Por eso Charles me enseñará a manejar este poder y a bloquear mi mente, él lo dice así, para que lo que piensan los demás no me atormente tanto.

-Debe ser difícil – suspiró el muchacho con empatía y la curiosidad le volvió a ganar -. ¿Qué pensamientos míos se te presentaron recién?

Jason apretó los ojos para leerlo con más atención.

-Se me presentó un sentimiento romántico primero – contestó -. Te gusta mucho Logan.

Peter rio.

-Sí, creo que demasiado. ¿Qué más? – estaba entusiasmado con el poder del niño.

-También las dudas que tienes respecto a cómo reaccionará tu padre cuando le digas quién eres.

El joven se mordió el labio.

-Ya lleva tres días viviendo aquí y prácticamente ni me lo he cruzado, tampoco lo intenté.

-Pienso que es hora que lo hagas – opinó Jason.

Peter se pasó las manos por la cara. No era fácil hacerlo aunque fuera el motivo, bueno, uno de los motivos, por los que seguía en la mansión porque la verdadera razón era ahora Logan.

Jason se frotó las manos. Se ponía nervioso cuando quería dar un consejo porque tenía la autoestima baja a raíz de lo estricto que había sido su padre.

-Pienso que deberías pedirle ayuda a Charles – consideró -. Es muy amigo de tu padre y sabrá cómo guiarte. Quizás hasta platique primero con él.

-Tienes razón – aceptó Peter y suspiró mirando hacia el cielo, luego consultó su reloj pulsera -. ¿Sabes qué haré, Jason? Ya son casi las cinco y Erik come una merienda en su habitación a esta hora. Subiré y le llevaré una merienda saludable – rio -. Sí, con leche, cereales, jugo de naranja exprimido y frutas, y platicaré con él. No creo que se lo diga ahora directamente pero podríamos conversar de lo que sea y así nos iríamos conociendo.

-Tal vez Charles ya se la haya llevado.

-No – sacudió la cabeza el joven -. Pasé hace un rato por su despacho y Charles sigue allí porque se veía luz a través de la puerta. ¿Te parece una buena idea esto de llevarle la merienda a mi padre?

-Me parece que podría funcionar.

Peter rio y le pasó la mano.

-Gracias por escucharme, Jason – el niño quedó en suspenso viendo la mano extendida -. Ah, me la tienes que estrechar.

El niño se la apretó y rio. Peter se sorprendió otra vez porque era la primera vez que lo oía reír. Le puso la gorra en la cabeza como signo de amistad y se retiró a la casa con su velocidad extraordinaria.

Jason se acomodó la gorra en la cabeza, mientras pensaba que además de Charles, ahora también Peter le caía bien.

 

………………….

 

Después de consolarse mutuamente y notar que Charles se había tranquilizado, Erik regresó a su recámara porque era conveniente que siguiera haciendo reposo y porque necesitaba estar solo para procesar la confesión. Con los ojos humedecidos dejó el despacho y enfiló hacia el ascensor para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Por el pasillo creyó oír risas de un niño y pasos corriendo a su lado. Pero no vio a nadie y sacudió la cabeza casi llorando. Era su imaginación recreando a esa criatura que tendría que tener hoy diez años. Pensó en Jason, que tenía esa misma edad, y al recordar que estaba viviendo con ellos, no soportó la idea de convivir con un pequeño que bien podría haber sido su propio hijo. Tuvo que detenerse para recargarse contra la pared y llorar. Finalmente se compuso con esfuerzo y continuó su camino. Al llegar a su habitación, dejó las muletas reposadas contra la mesa de luz y se sentó en la cama con la pierna herida extendida. Suspiró y se cubrió la cara con la mano sana para llorar más.

Pensaba en su hijo, que no alcanzó a vivir, y en Charles, que había sufrido tanto. Ahora recién Erik elaboraba el duelo y se le estrujaba el estómago de solo pensar en su antiguo amante desesperado cuando ya no lo sintió moverse esa noche. Recordó que Charles mencionaba a Hank, que lo había acompañado, y Erik se planteó agradecérselo más adelante. Beast nunca le había caído bien con su aire de sabelotodo que jamás salió de la biblioteca, pero ahora lo admiraba por haber estado con Charles mientras él se encontraba ausente. Pero no había justificativo para su ausencia, él, Erik Lehnsherr tendría que haberlo acompañado, no Hank. Estaba sintiendo culpa y dolor por no haber estado presente cuando Charles y su hijo más lo necesitaban. Pensó un instante que si hubiese permitido que el telépata lo encontrara, habrían compartido el embarazo juntos y Charles jamás se habría deprimido así. Sin depresión ni angustia, esa criaturita que habían formado con su amor hubiese sobrevivido y hoy tendría diez años.

Erik lloró más todavía y se echó de espaldas en el colchón. El movimiento brusco le produjo un latigazo en la pierna herida pero poco le importó. El dolor en su pecho era mayor. Solo pensaba en Charles y en el bebé. Tan ensimismado estaba en su pena que no oyó que golpeaban a la puerta.

-Su merienda saludable, señor Lehnsherr – bromeó un sonriente Peter detrás del umbral. Después bufó recordando que Magneto no tenía la pinta de los que se divirtieran con las bromas y se lamentó de haberla hecho. Esperó un rato y no oyó respuesta alguna así que decidió entrar. Temía que Erik pudiera haberse caído o estuviera adolorido en extremo -. Disculpa, Erik, yo . . .

Peter no se esperaba encontrarlo llorando desconsoladamente. Dejó rápido la charola sobre la primera mesita que vio y se acercó con su velocidad a la cama.

-¿Sucedió algo? – interrogó acelerado y nervioso -. ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te caíste? ¿Te duele mucho?

De estar solo llorando su propio duelo, Erik se encontró de pronto con ese muchacho encima de él. No podía entender de dónde había salido.

-¡Déjame solo! – gruñó. Quiso correrse a un lado en la cama y el brazo y la pierna le provocaron puntazos. Erik gimió de dolor -. ¡Vete, niño! 

Peter titubeó pero sintió que tenía que ayudarlo.

-Permíteme examinarte, dime qué te ocurrió. . .

-¡No entiendes el no, mocoso! – soltó Magneto, adolorido y frustrado -. Tengo suficientes problemas para que un chiquillo como tú me moleste con preguntas infantiles.

“Mocoso,” “chiquillo” e “infantiles.” Con esos tres términos su padre que no lo reconocía aun le dejaba en claro que era un niño inútil y metiche. Peter se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza, humillado. Una cosa era que Logan lo llamara mocoso con afecto, o que Charles lo amonestara cariñosamente como a un niño y otra que Erik lo insultara cuando él solo se preocupó por su progenitor.

Despacito y en silencio, se alejó de la cama y, sin alzar la cabeza, se marchó. Al pasar junto a la mesa, miró deprimido la charola con la comida que con tanto entusiasmo le había preparado. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas sin hacer ruido y caminó, no corrió ni aceleró el paso sino que caminó, triste y cansino hacia su recámara. Se sobó la nariz con el brazo y se apretó los ojos para no lagrimear. No era un chiquillo llorón e infantil, era un joven con buenas intenciones que había tratado de acercarse a un adulto que consideraba importante y al que le costaba llegar. 

Peter se arrojó en su cama, se puso unos auriculares que le cubrían toda la oreja y subió al volumen máximo el álbum de Pink Floyd. Se metió otro chicle en la boca y lo mascó haciendo ruido. 

Charles salió de su despacho y enfiló por el pasillo para llegar a la recámara de Erik. Necesitaba estar con él. Al pasar por la puerta de Peter leyó sin quererlo los sentimientos de enojo, frustración y miedo del joven. Charles se detuvo y haciendo a un lado su propia congoja, llamó a la puerta. Vio en su mente que el muchacho estaba con los auriculares puestos y que no lo oiría, así que empujó el picaporte y entró.

Peter tenía los ojos abiertos y se incorporó en la cama, asombrado, cuando lo vio pasar.

-Charles – suspiró, quitándose los auriculares. El volumen estaba tan alto que al hacerlo, se percibió el sonido ligero de la música -. Lo siento, si llamaste no te escuché, no es que no quisiera que entraras.

-¿Qué pasó, Peter? – preguntó Charles -. ¿Por qué estás triste?

-Porque Magneto me odia.

“Por favor, que no se lo haya dicho ahora,” se suplicó a sí mismo Charles mentalmente. Sabía que en ese estado, Erik no reaccionaría de buena manera.

-¿Qué pasó, Peter? – insistió sin leerlo para respetar su intimidad. 

El joven salió de la cama y se le acercó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. 

-Quise llevarle su merienda para estar y conversar un rato con él y lo encontré en la cama gimiendo – suspiró -. Quise ayudarlo y me envió al demonio.

Charles imaginaba que Erik debía estar sufriendo mucho y al escuchar al joven, le aumentaron las ganas de ir a verlo. Pero reconocía que Peter también lo necesitaba.

El muchacho recordó que tenía un chicle en la boca y se lo quitó por respeto a Charles. No parecía que el telépata fuera a amonestarlo por mascar una goma pero Peter lo respetaba mucho y cuidaba sus modales en su presencia.

-También me trató como a un niño y me sentí humillado, Charles – recordó con frustración -. Bueno – rememoró y se frotó la nuca -, tal vez no era para tanto pero me sentí así.

-Te sentiste así porque estabas ansioso por entablar una conversación con él y te pareció que te había despreciado.

-Sí, es cierto – aceptó Peter, le encantaba cómo Charles podía comprender y analizar las situaciones -. Me molestó su desprecio.

Charles lo miró a los ojos seriamente.

-Él no te despreció, Peter. Está atravesando un momento difícil y se enojó porque lo interrumpiste sin proponértelo. Reaccionó contigo de la manera en que podría haber reaccionado con cualquiera. 

-¿Contigo también?

-No – suspiró Charles con calma -. No conmigo pero sí con los demás. Por eso no te trató así porque te odiara.

-Supongo que no – contestó Peter sin convencerse mucho y envolvió la goma en un papel para arrojarla al cesto de basura -. De igual manera no sé cómo encararlo, Charles – suspiró frustrado -. Cuando vine tenía ganas y energía para decírselo y ahora no sé qué hacer. 

Charles lo miró con indulgencia.

-Dije que te ayudaría cuando llegara el momento, Peter, pero hoy no lo es. Erik está procesando asuntos que lo hacen ponerse así y no sería conveniente que conociera la noticia ahora. Dejemos que pase un tiempo prudencial.

-Yo no soy prudente – reconoció el joven con impotencia.

-Por eso dije que te ayudaría, Peter – repitió el telépata pacientemente -. Entiendo lo que te cuesta esperar pero en esta ocasión tienes que hacerlo – el muchacho murmuró un “lo sé,” bajito -. Mientras tanto enfócate en otra cosa, hay mucho por hacer y por divertirte de forma sana. También piensa en tus estudios, te dije que en eso también te ayudaría.

-Ah, lo de controlar mis poderes – recordó Peter y sonrió -. Eso me gusta y le propuse a Jason que estudiáramos juntos.

Charles se alegró. Había leído la incomprensión que el niño había soportado con su familia y le complacía saber que el bueno de Peter estaba cooperando para que sanara.

-Gracias, muchacho. No te das cuenta pero al acompañar a Jason le haces mucho bien.

-Sé que él ayudará a su padre en el futuro – reconoció el joven con tristeza -. Cuando preparaba la merienda recordé que Logan me contó que será él, un Jason adulto, el que le creará una ilusión para confundirlo y poder capturarme a mí pero – suspiró, encogiéndose de brazos -, estamos aquí para que el futuro no sea así, ¿cierto? Tal vez aquí Jason aprenda a querer a los mutantes que somos como él.

-Todos podemos redimirnos, Peter – aseveró Charles con esperanza -. Jason pudo habernos atacado en ese futuro que Logan conoce pero eso está destinado a cambiar y es necesario que tengamos fe.

-Sí – asintió el joven.

-¿Me prometes que no seguirás molesto con tu padre? – quiso dejar el telépata en claro. Peter asintió con vehemencia -. ¿Prometes que esperarás un tiempo prudencial para confesárselo? – volvió a asentir -. ¿Platicarás conmigo antes?

-Sí, Charles. Quiero que las cosas salgan bien.

-Y saldrán muy bien – aseguró Charles convencido -. Ahora te dejo para seguir mi camino. Si quieres permanecer aquí adentro escuchando música, baja el volumen que te hará mal, o, mejor todavía, baja el volumen y quítate los auriculares, no sé qué tan adecuado sea para tus tímpanos que escuches tan alto con esos aparatos que te cubren las orejas.

-¡Charles! – exclamó, aburrido -. ¡Todos los jóvenes escuchamos alto con esto!

-¿Me estás llamando viejo? – Charles enarcó una ceja.

-¡No! – Peter rio alegremente. Ya no quedaban rastros de su mal humor -. ¡Las cosas que piensas, Charles! ¡Y eso que eres telépata!

-Prométeme que te los quitarás y bajarás el volumen.

-¡Charles! – protestó el muchacho contento -. ¡Son demasiadas promesas!

-Solo baja el volumen, Peter – pidió Charles con una sonrisa -. Hasta la cena, jovencito.

-Hasta la cena, “señor viejo” – bromeó entre risas y fue a arrojarse en su lecho de un brinco.

Charles se alivió que Peter fuera de contextura delgada porque con la fuerza con la que saltaba no habría resorte que soportara si tuviese un peso mayor. 

-Nos vemos luego, Peter – terminó de despedirse y salió. En el pasillo movió con las manos las ruedas hacia la puerta de Erik. A medida que se aproximaba pudo sentir que el metal de los picaportes y las lámparas vibraba levemente y también su mente se aturdió con sentimientos de angustia y remordimiento. Erik seguía culpándose de haber provocado la separación en la playa y de haber impedido un acercamiento aislándose con el casco. Además recién estaba elaborando un duelo que a Charles le había llevado una década entera y todavía le dolía.

Se dio cuenta de que la única solución para que los dos lo soportaran era apoyarse mutuamente. Se necesitaban el uno al otro. Golpeó suavemente la puerta y solo oyó los gemidos detrás. Bajó el picaporte, que le temblaba entre los dedos por la vibración del metal, y abrió.

Erik estaba sentado en el colchón, con la pierna herida extendida y la espalda recargada entre los almohadones. Lloraba desconsoladamente. Jamás, ni aun cuando rozó en su mente sus recuerdos más tortuosos de Auschwitz, Charles lo había leído así. Cerró la puerta despacio para no interrumpirlo con el ruido, y movió las ruedas hacia la cama. Su expresión también estaba abatida.

-Erik – lo llamó con un murmullo.

Magneto quitó su mano de la cara y lo miró. Su mirada, sus labios temblorosos, las lágrimas, todo su rostro demostraba desolación. 

Charles llegó hasta la cama. Se miraron a los ojos y el telépata le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar. Erik se sintió un poco reconfortado con el gesto.

-Esto es dolorosamente jodido y todavía lo sufro – confesó Charles con la voz trémula -. Pero ahora nos tenemos los dos para consolarnos. 

-¿Tú lo viste? – sollozó -. ¿Lo conociste cuando nació, Charles? – Charles asintió con tristeza -. ¿Cómo era?

-Pequeño – recordó y sonrió apenas -. Arrugado, era parecido a ti, o, al menos así lo vi yo – Erik se mordió el labio inferior, mientras las lágrimas le seguían brotando -. Tenía los ojos cerrados así que no pude conocer su mirada. Me pareció largo por lo que pensé que también habría heredado tu altura. Pero tenía mis pómulos y mi boca también. El resto, hasta las manitas eran tuyas, mi amor.

Charles describió a su hijo con tanto afecto que consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa en medio del llanto. Erik se observó la mano sana y la imaginó pequeñita para hacerse una idea de las manos de la criatura.

-¿Te gustaría conocer a nuestro bebé? – preguntó Charles suavemente. Erik frunció el ceño confundido -. Me refiero a transferirte la imagen que tengo de él mentalmente. 

Magneto asintió emocionado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?

-Más de media hora, creo – suspiró -. Lo sostuve y acaricié hasta que Hank entró con la doctora, que me inyectó un sedante en el suero para que me durmiera. No fue hasta que me dormí, que permití que Hank me lo quitara de los brazos.

Erik no supo qué responder y optó por cerrar los ojos. El telépata le apoyó el pulgar en el medio de la frente y cerró los suyos para concentrarse. En medio de la angustia y el remordimiento, Magneto vio el recuerdo envuelto en una bruma grisácea. Con una mirada cargada de tristeza y amor, Charles arrullaba el cuerpecito cubierto con una manta hospitalaria. Era efectivamente largo y espigado y parecía dormir pacíficamente. Erik lo estudió con atención y vio al bebé más hermoso que pudiera haber conocido: reconoció sus facciones en él pero también notó las de Charles y llegó a la conclusión de que el telépata había concebido a una mezcla perfecta de los dos. 

Llorando, Erik apartó el pulgar de Charles de su frente.

-Lo siento – gimió y las disculpas eran tanto para Charles como para el niño por haberles fallado -. . . No estuve allí y lo siento. . . Pero gracias. Gracias, Charles, por haberlo tenido. . . yo. . .

Charles simplemente lo envolvió en un abrazo. Lloraba como él. Ahora que ambos compartían el recuerdo y el uno estaba cobijado en los brazos del otro, podían tolerar más el duelo y, con el tiempo, comenzar a sanar.

 

………………….

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? En el siguiente sigue el Cherik y se añadirá más Wolversilver. 

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Diez

Segunda Oportunidad 

Capítulo Diez

Peter obedeció y no se puso los auriculares, además bajó el sonido y se quedó acostado boca arriba en la cama escuchando el álbum. Cuando terminó, sintió que otra vez se sentía lastimado con la reacción de Magneto. Confiaba que Charles le había dicho la verdad y Erik tenía sus razones para estar enojado y no se trataba de un asunto personal, pero para Peter ya era difícil acercarse a su padre y esa reacción humillante solo dificultaba las cosas.

Cansado, dejó su habitación y caminó despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos. No le agradaba correr con su mutación cuando no se sentía a gusto. Se planteó qué podía hacer para levantarse el ánimo porque no le gustaba sentirse así y pensó inmediatamente en Logan. Con el entusiasmo, ahora sí corrió con su híper velocidad para rastrearlo en la mansión. 

Logan estaba en un largo sofá en una de las salas fumando y mirando en la tele un programa insufrible.

-¿Qué pasa, mocoso? – preguntó cariñosamente al voltear y verlo junto al dintel.

Peter sonrió alegre. Así de fácil se le iba la depresión al verlo. Pero todavía sentía el vacío por el desprecio de Magneto y corrió a saltar en el sofá a su lado. Rápido se acurrucó contra su pecho.

Logan sonrió. Dejó el cigarro apoyado en el cenicero de una mesita que tenía al lado y lo abrazó.

-Hoy estás meloso.

Peter asintió. Se sentía tan bien junto a Logan que junto a él se le hacía que los problemas del mundo se evaporaban. 

-Mi madre dice que yo suelo ser demasiado pegote – rio.

A Wolverine no le causó gracia el comentario. Ninguna madre podía reaccionar de esa forma cuando un hijo buscaba afecto y era una muestra más de la molestia que Peter había sido para ella.

-Me agrada que seas pegote – contestó Logan serio. Peter rio -. Ah, no sé qué hago mirando esta basura. 

Peter se levantó para apagar el televisor manualmente y volvió para acomodarse otra vez en sus brazos. Todo en un parpadeo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seremos novios? – preguntó el joven de forma espontánea. Es que la idea le giraba en la cabeza -. Digo, antes de que venga Laura.

-Varios años – suspiró Logan, tratando de hacer memoria. Una cosa era recordar el pasado y otra tratar de rememorar un futuro incierto -. Creo que cuatro o cinco.

-Eso significa que si ahora tengo dieciocho – sacó las cuentas con los dedos -, empezaríamos a salir cuando tenga veintitrés más o menos.

-Algo así – replicó Wolverine y se estiró con cuidado para no molestarlo y alzar el cigarro. Dio una bocanada -. Eras joven cuando te conocí.

-¿Y nos enamoramos al instante?

-No al instante pero sí a los pocos meses.

Peter sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se estaba divirtiendo.

-Sabes – suspiró con fuerza -. Me agrada ese futuro y pienso si lo podríamos adelantar.

Logan dejó el cigarro en el cenicero antes de que se le cayera de la sorpresa. Peter giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Desde que se besaron en el jardín, no habían vuelto a hacerlo. Logan respetaba los tiempos del joven y Peter era impulsivo pero no quería arruinar lo que estaba destinado a construir con Logan. Las pupilas color miel de Wolverine se dilataron, las pícaras del muchacho brillaban. Peter pensó en su consejo la primera vez, de abrir más la boca para besarlo y separó los labios todo lo que pudo. Reía de los nervios y de la alegría. Logan cerró los ojos y entreabrió los suyos, anticipándose a lo que se venía. Se besaron suavemente hasta que Wolverine lo apretó contra sí y el beso se intensificó. Peter era inexperto y se sacudió al sentir la comezón que le recorría la espina. Logan percibió un escalofrío excitante y lo abrazó aún más para que el cuerpo del muchacho le diera calor. 

El joven decidió arriesgarse y liberó los brazos de entre los de Wolverine para tomarlo de la cabeza. Le apretó los cabellos enmarañados y metió la lengua dentro de su boca. Logan aspiró en medio del beso, entusiasmado con su iniciativa. 

Entre los chasquidos y la humedad, Peter percibió un calor penetrante en la entrepierna. Conocía esa sensación: su miembro amenazaba con erguirse. Lejos de detenerse, quitó las manos del cabello de su amor para bajarlos a la espalda y apretarlo contra sí. Wolverine percibió el choque contra su erección y lo liberó como en un reflejo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Peter sorprendido. 

Logan lo hizo a un lado suavemente y se levantó. 

-Creo que fue suficiente, Peter.

El joven no se molestó sino que rio sonoro. 

-¡Vamos, Logan!

-Peter estás jugando con fuego. ¡No! Los dos estamos jugando con fuego. Tú y yo y esto no está bien.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó el muchacho alzando una ceja.

Logan lo miró. No se atrevía a decirle que todavía lo consideraba un niño porque sabía que iba a lastimarlo.

-No me gusta acelerar las cosas.

Pero era malo para mentir y Peter no se tragó el cuento. 

-Crees que no soy lo suficientemente maduro – suspiró. Vaya, dos veces lo habían hecho sentirse un chiquillo en ¿cuánto? Dos horas o tres. Primero su padre y ahora el mutante del que estaba enamorado -. No soy un inmaduro, Logan – espetó con bronca y dolor -. Tampoco soy un ignorante que no sabe cargar con las consecuencias. Me doy cuenta que eso es lo que suponen cuando me ven correr rápido o robarme cosas, pero no soy así. 

Logan pasó saliva. No le gustaba verlo frustrado y dolorido pero el muchacho tenía razón: no quería precipitar la relación y que eso fuera nocivo para un Peter tan joven.

El muchacho se levantó con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Buenas tardes, Logan – se despidió molesto y entristecido.

-Oye, Pete – quiso detenerlo -. No es que crea que eres un inmaduro solo que. . .

-Solo que me conociste cuando tenía veintitrés y no te gustó nada conocerme cinco años antes – terminó Peter y se detuvo en el umbral -. Sabes, Erik y tú, las dos razones más importantes por las que sigo aquí, los dos me ven como a un niño torpe. No lo soy, Logan. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? – se encogió de hombros y salió -. No tengo la habilidad de Charles para transmitir lo que pienso a las personas.

Wolverine sabía que lo había lastimado pero seguía pensando que era mejor no acelerar el ritmo. Lo vio retirarse y fumó una larga bocanada de su cigarro. En el fondo, no era la juventud de Peter lo que lo atajaba sino su miedo, más que miedo, terror, de fallarle otra vez como en ese futuro pasado.

 

……………..

 

Horas más tarde, se reunieron para la cena Se alistaron en el comedor diario Raven, Hank, que había cocinado los espaguetis, Jason que siempre tenía hambre y Logan, que se arrojó en su asiento con el cigarro encendido. 

-Logan – murmuró Raven, acercando los vasos a la mesa, y volteó en dirección al niño -. Es muy pequeño para aspirar ese humo.

Wolverine apagó rápido su cigarro en uno de los platos apilados y se levantó para limpiarlo.

Jason ayudó a Raven a ubicar los vasos y los cubiertos. 

-¿Dónde está Peter? – preguntó con inocencia.

Logan bebió ligero un poco de agua. 

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo, Logan? – sugirió la mutante.

-No es necesario, aquí estoy – se presentó el muchacho y se sentó en una punta. 

No tenía su entusiasmo habitual y Jason le sonrió mientras pensaba que tal vez no le había ido tan bien al llevarle la merienda a su papá. Los padres suelen ser personas complicadas y él lo sabía por experiencia propia. Por eso terminó de acomodar la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

-Me gustó la gorra que me diste – murmuró.

Peter le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo, luego, miró la mesa servida.

-Ni Charles ni Erik bajarán a cenar ahora – comentó -. Cuando venía, Charles me sintió en el pasillo y salió a decírmelo. Lo harán más tarde.

-Está bien – comentó Hank, acercándose con la fuente. La salsa olía exquisita y Peter tomó una rebanada de pan para mojarla.

Logan normalmente lo amonestaría con un burlón: “modales, niño,” pero ahora prefirió quedarse callado. El joven mojó otra rebanada y se la pasó a Jason, mientras masticaba la suya.

Raven fue a sentarse junto a Hank. Comenzaron a comer mientras los lugares reservados a Charles y a Erik permanecían vacíos.

…………..

Charles percibió la mente de Peter en el corredor y salió un momento para pedirle que avisara que no bajarían a cenar con los demás sino que lo harían más tarde. Después regresó a la cama, donde Erik permanecía boca arriba, mirando el cielorraso en lontananza. Se metió en el lecho y se acurrucó a su lado. Erik lo empujó para que apoyara la cabeza sobre su estómago, le besó el pelo y cerró los ojos. No durmieron, solo permanecieron dormitando abrazados. El calor del otro era un consuelo necesario para el duelo que tenían que elaborar. 

La noche llegó y la oscuridad inundó la recámara. Charles no tenía ganas de levantarse a mover el interruptor, ni Erik de encender el velador de la mesa. Permanecieron en penumbras cobijados en un abrazo.

Erik no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que si no hubiera sido tan obstinado y se hubiese sacado el casco a tiempo, Charles habría podido localizarlo aquella vez. Charles, por su parte, pensaba una y otra vez si había hecho lo correcto al separarse de él en la playa. Los dos habían cometido errores y el precio se les hacía demasiado alto. Habían pagado con la vida inocente de su hijo. Con los ojos cerrados, Erik recordó la imagen de la criatura que su amante le había transmitido. Lloró y Charles lloró también. Necesitaban llorar en silencio juntos.

Magneto pensó que al ser un bebé a término, tenían que haberlo enterrado en alguna tumba. No se atrevió a preguntarle dónde estaba el cuerpecito, pero la duda era tan profunda que Charles lo leyó sin querer y le contestó con un murmullo entre las lágrimas.

-En un sector del jardín, al fondo antes del bosque – hizo una pausa para secarse los ojos -. Es el único sector que sigue cuidado, yo mismo me encargué de mantenerlo aun en medio de la depresión. Está en dirección a la antena que moviste aquella vez.

-¿Lo hiciste por mí? – susurró Erik con la voz trémula -. ¿Lo enterraste cerca de esa antena por mí, Charles?

Sintió que Charles asentía sobre su estómago.

-Quise darle mi jardín y quise darle esa antena para que permaneciera junto a algo que nos representara a uno y al otro, fuimos sus padres aunque no pudiéramos educarlo ni verlo crecer – en medio de la oscuridad, sintió los labios mojados de lágrimas de Erik sobre su cabello. Fue un beso corto y húmedo -. No le puse una lápida, sino que le planté un rosal. 

-Quiero ir a conocer ese rosal – confesó Magneto con un suspiro.

Charles siguió recordando.

-Le había comprado ropa y muchos juguetes, como no sabía si sería niño o niña, eran ropitas amarillas y blancas. Los juguetes eran peluches y Hank consiguió un sonajero demasiado ruidoso – rio en medio del dolor -. Él se encargó de donar a la caridad todo después de unos meses. Yo solo quise conservar un tigre de felpa, que fue el primer regalo que le compré apenas supe que lo esperaba. Lo conservé por cinco años hasta que en su quinto aniversario, quise enterrarlo junto al rosal. ¿Crees que exista la vida después de la muerte? – sollozó -. ¿Crees que él esté en otro lugar disfrutando de su tigrecito y de. . .? – no pudo seguir porque le ganó el llanto desconsolado.

Erik lo abrazó más contra sí, tanto que Charles podía sentir sus latidos. Magneto también lloraba sin parar. No podía hablar pero le transmitió su idea mentalmente: “Después de perder a mis padres necesité creer que hay otra vida pero a veces es difícil con tanta destrucción y malicia. Pero pienso que sí la hay, Charles.”

No fue hasta horas más tarde, cuando todos dormían, que el telépata recién dejó la cama para bajar a buscar comida y subió para compartirla en la habitación con Erik. Comieron poco y nada. Después Charles volvió a entrar en el lecho. Fue una noche triste y silenciosa pero durmieron unidos.

 

………………..

 

-Peter – Logan lo llamó mientras golpeaba a su puerta.

Peter estaba echado en su cama con la ropa puesta. Era casi medianoche pero no tenía sueño. Primero quiso hacerse el que no lo oía pero Logan insistió y se dio cuenta de que si lo evitaba sí se estaría comportando de manera inmadura. Por eso se levantó a abrirle. 

Logan lo vio con los cabellos platinados revueltos y la mirada cansada, no de sueño sino de ese agotamiento que trae el hastío.

-Pensé que sería bueno que platicáramos como adultos, ¿te parece?

Ah, bufó mentalmente Peter. Ahora le venía con la actuación de adulto. Típico de la gente que lo veía como a un niño. Debía molestarle pero estaba tan acostumbrado a que los mayores (su madre y sus profesores) lo trataran de ese modo que optó por abrirle más la puerta para que entrara. 

Logan se ubicó en una silla junto a la cómoda. Sin muchas ganas, el joven se sentó en otra cerca y quedó enfrentado.

-Siento haber cortado el beso, Pete. Pero no me gusta apurar las cosas, no justamente en este asunto que es para mí tan importante – lo miró a los ojos -. Entiende que no quiero arruinar lo nuestro.

-Lo que digas – contestó el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros.

Wolverine insistió. 

-Mira, Peter. No voy a negarte que me gustas pero. . .

-Pero me ves demasiado joven y crees que no estoy preparado para una relación seria como la que tendrías conmigo años después – terminó Peter cansado. Era cierto, tantas vueltas lo cansaban -. Viniste del futuro, te encontraste con mi versión demasiado joven y esto que parece guion de ciencia ficción ya me está sacando de quicio – se levantó y fue a la cama a arrojarse en ella -. Mira, no me importa lo que tengamos en el futuro, espera, sí me importa nuestra hija pero no lo nuestro, eso del amor y de lo eterno y que somos almas gemelas.

-No dije que fuéramos almas gemelas – aclaró Logan. No le gustaba la cursilería.

-Lo que sea – suspiró el muchacho aburrido -. Te voy a decir lo que pienso claro y directo, Logan – frunció el ceño, dejando salir lo que le molestaba -. Pienso que estás hasta la coronilla con lo que va a pasar, sé que viviste todo lo que ocurrirá en más de una década y que el conocimiento debe abrumarte pero es agotador para mí soportarte. ¡No te juegas por nada! ¿No te das cuenta? – lo miró -. Pareces esos adivinos con la bola de cristal y el turbante lila que se la pasan encerrados en una carpa porque no quieren vivir la vida, si total ya saben lo que va a ocurrir.

Logan abrió la boca pero no supo qué responderle. Maldita sea que el mocoso había dado en la tecla.

Peter cruzó las manos sobre su nuca y permaneció cabeza arriba.

-Cansas, viejo, porque como te la sabes todas, no quieres experimentar nada nuevo y, en el fondo, crees que todo va a repetirse.

Ahora Logan sintió el ego herido. No era algo que le sucediera a menudo. Peter no lo miró y siguió concentrado en el techo.

-Eres un impertinente – exclamó Wolverine por decir algo. Sintió el impulso de marcharse pero volteó hacia la cama.

-Si en serio confías que el futuro se puede cambiar, ven a besarme – reclamó el joven con solvencia -. No voy a arrancarte la ropa, al menos que tú me la arranques primero a mí. Solo quiero que nos besemos y que nos demostremos que nos amamos. ¿O es mi padre lo que te inhibe?

-¿Tu padre?

-Tú y Magneto no se llevan – contestó Peter -. ¿Acaso te molesta que él sea mi padre aunque todavía no lo sepa?

-¿Estás buscando enfurecerme para excitarme? – reclamó Logan tan asombrado que ni enojarse podía.

-No – replicó el joven con seguridad -. Estoy tratando de que veas que el problema eres tú y tus miedos ridículos. Yo tengo claro lo que quiero y es amarte. ¿Crees que iba a ser tan estúpido e impulsivo de hacerte el amor en ese sofá? No soy así, Logan, me creen así los demás pero pensé que tú no, si dices conocerme tanto. Solo quiero amarte – repitió con la voz trémula -. Solo eso.

Logan corrió a besarlo. Él quería exactamente lo mismo. Se sintió mal al darse cuenta que sus miedos ridículos, como Peter los había llamado, no eran más que prejuicios y que el muchacho como Charles le estaban enseñando que tenía que tener fe, y el primer paso para la fe siempre es confiar en los demás, especialmente en aquellos a quienes se ama.

 

………………….

¡Hola! Tenía abandonado este fic. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les siga gustando.


	11. Capítulo Once

Segunda Oportunidad 

Capítulo Once

Con una mueca de fastidio perenne, Stryker terminó de leer el documento llamado “Proyecto X-23” en su despacho. Todavía lo sacaba de quicio cualquier mención de sus superiores al fracaso de la misión ultra secreta “Alkali Lake,” que hacía referencia al secuestro de Magneto para convertirlo en un arma letal. Ahora estaba obsesionado con este nuevo proyecto. Conocía a ese mutante con garras, James Howlett, alias Wolverine, del asalto a la reunión en París y había estudiado una y otra vez los vídeos de la cámara de vigilancia cuando Logan y los demás atacaron la base para rescatar a Erik.

Stryker se frotó la sien y miró la otra carpeta que yacía en su escritorio, se trataba de un documento sobre el joven Peter Maximoff y su extraordinaria mutación. El “Proyecto X-23” se basaba en un arma creada genéticamente a partir de su unión con James Howlett. Sería una criatura súper poderosa y el Gobierno la utilizaría para combate y espionaje.

Golpearon a la puerta. Se trataba de un oficial para avisarle que tenía una llamada de su esposa. 

-No la atenderé – fue la respuesta hosca del mayor -. Estoy demasiado ocupado.

El oficial asintió y se retiró cerrando la puerta. 

La sola mención de su mujer, hizo que Stryker apartara las carpetas para frotarse la nuca, visiblemente enojado. No soportaba más su llanto, sus quejas y la acusación constante de que por su culpa Jason había huido con esos “monstruos.”

“¿Cómo no supiste protegerlo, William? ¡Eres su padre! ¿Qué hacía un niño de diez años en medio de esa balacera?” Stryker escuchaba sus reclamos con esa mueca de fastidio. No le respondía que, en realidad, pensaba que Jason no podía haber actuado de mejor manera. Su hijo infiltrado entre los mutantes era la mejor arma que pudiera tener para derrotarlos. Lo dejaría vivir con ellos un tiempo y cuando fuera necesario, lo rescataría y lo manipularía como siempre lo había hecho para vencerlos.

…………

La primera semana de duelo fue difícil para Charles y Erik. La unión que mantenían era sólida y profunda y, de a poco, comenzaron a sanar. Al cabo de dos semanas, cuando Erik pudo moverse con mayor independencia, Charles le pidió a Hank que los llevara en coche hasta la tumba de su hijo. Estaba dentro de la propiedad pero los separaba una milla desde la casa y no quería que Magneto se esforzara en caminar. Llegaron y Hank se marchó para dejarlos solos. Pasaron la tarde junto al rosal, los dos tomados de la mano y en silencio. Esa noche lloraron juntos en la habitación de Erik y se durmieron abrazados. Fue la primera noche desde que supo la noticia, que Erik tuvo un sueño tranquilo.

Una semana más tarde, Charles estaba reunido en su despacho con Peter y Jason para enseñarles las técnicas básicas de autocontrol que los ayudarían con sus poderes. Hicieron ejercicios de respiración y Charles los ayudó a dejar sus mentes en blanco para concentrarse. Cuando comprobó que había sido suficiente, el telépata los despidió y Jason se retiró tranquilo. Peter, en cambio, permaneció en el despacho con las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero y la mirada decidida.

-No quise interrumpirte en estas semanas porque noté que Erik necesitaba estar solo – comenzó el joven -. Vi que ustedes pasaban mucho tiempo juntos quizás por diferencias que tuvieron que arreglar y que no me conciernen pero – suspiró – pienso que ya es hora de que le dé la noticia y quiero que me ayudes, Charles.

El telépata asintió, comprendiendo que era un pedido justo.

-Fuiste demasiado paciente, Peter – lo felicitó -. Esperaste con paciencia y responsablemente. Supiste controlarte tú solo.

El muchacho sonrió con orgullo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya aprobé el primer examen con una A? – bromeó.

Charles rio mientras movía su silla hacia el escritorio.

-¿Quieres decírselo esta tarde? 

La propuesta tomó al joven por sorpresa. No había esperado que fuera tan pronto.

-Sí – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo estaré presente pero debes decírselo tú – explicó Charles con calma. Peter respondió con un presuroso “Seguro, Charles” -. Si noto que necesitan un tiempo a solas me retiraré. No te asustes – sonrió -. Tu padre no muerde.

-No – suspiró el muchacho -. Solo controla todo el metal de la Tierra.

-No se enojará, Peter – le aseguró -. No hay motivo para que lo haga.

-Eso espero – contestó el joven, bajando la cabeza.

-Peter, mírame a los ojos – ordenó Charles tranquilo -. Erik no va a enojarse sino que se alegrará de saber que tiene un hijo y que ese hijo eres tú.

El muchacho calmó un poco su ansiedad y consultó su reloj pulsera.

-Ya es hora de comer. Hank cocinó otra vez espaguetis.

-Que sé que te encantan – acotó Charles, moviendo su silla para marcharse -. Es un almuerzo más saludable que las hamburguesas y las papas fritas.

-¡Sí! – rio Peter y se aprestó a acompañarlo al ascensor.

………………..

Esa tarde Erik y Charles disputaban una partida de ajedrez en el despacho del telépata. Charles iba ganando sin usar su mutación hasta que Magneto movió un alfil que le costó su reina negra. 

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Erik sorprendido -. Entregaste tu reina, hice una jugada demasiado evidente y caíste, Charles.

Charles simplemente le sonrió. Es que estaba distraído pensando que Peter podía presentarse de un momento al otro y, efectivamente, oyeron los golpes a la puerta.

-Adelante – concedió Charles y alejó su silla del tablero.

Peter entró con las manos en los bolsillos. Observó a Charles, a su padre y, luego, fijó la mirada en Charles para buscar su ayuda.

-Peter vino porque tiene algo que decirte, Erik – hizo el telépata la introducción.

Erik tomó las muletas y se levantó del asiento, interesado.

Peter entró con timidez. Esto le indicó a Magneto que se trataba de algo serio porque si algo no tenía el joven era timidez precisamente.

-¿Bien? – apremió Erik -. ¿Qué sucede, Peter?

El muchacho juntó aire. Tenía que decirlo de una buena vez. Todavía temía la reacción de Magneto pero Charles estaba allí y sabía que lo protegería.

-Conociste a mi madre hace mucho, dieciocho años para ser exactos – comenzó Peter y pasó saliva -. Terminaron mal y mi madre no quiso buscarte cuando lo supo.

-¿Saber qué? – insistió Erik.

-Que yo venía en camino – soltó Peter y suspiró profundo. Ya estaba hecho, lo había dicho -. Soy tu hijo, tuyo y de ella.

Erik se dejó caer en el asiento de cuenta nueva. Charles lo observó y estaba anonadado. 

-¿Quién es tu madre? – balbuceó.

-Ella no usaba su verdadero nombre en ese tiempo por problemas con su padre, mi abuelo – confesó el joven y esto sorprendió hasta a Charles -. La conociste con el apellido de una amiga suya: Suzanna Dane.

No le fue difícil a Magneto recordarla, no porque la hubiese amado sino por lo tempestuosa que había sido la relación. Ella le había increpado que su sed de venganza lo convertía en un monstruo y fue ella también la que terminó con él y se marchó rompiendo todo lazo. Ahora Erik se preguntaba cómo habría reaccionado al enterarse de que estaba embarazada y por qué había decidido conservar a la criatura. De cualquier forma, allí estaba Peter ahora, vivo y sano y dubitativo porque se estaba masajeando las manos y miraba en dirección a Charles.

-Sí, la conozco – admitió Magneto y miró también a Charles.

“Erik, abrázalo,” le pidió mentalmente el telépata.

Erik se levantó y extendió el brazo sano.

-Ven acá, Peter, mi hijo.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus hoyuelos perfectamente delineados, Peter se arrojó contra el pecho de su padre. Reía y lo apretó contra sí, cariñoso y espontáneo como era. 

Erik sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Todavía no podía procesar la idea de que tenía un hijo de dieciocho años y que era Peter, pero se sentía feliz.

Charles cerró los ojos para sentir las emociones de padre e hijo. Las de Peter consistían en una mezcla de alivio y alegría, mientras que las de Erik eran de sorpresa y entusiasmo. Al abrirlos, vio que los dos ya se habían separado y se sonreían.

-Temía que quisieras matarme – rio Peter, liberando su tensión.

Erik estaba acostumbrado a que le tuvieran miedo y no se asombró, aunque le dolió pensar que su hijo podría haber imaginado esa reacción suya. Pero ahora las cosas podían cambiar, Peter podía llegar a conocerlo mejor y darse cuenta de que no era el monstruo que los demás imaginaban que era.

-Jamás haría algo así – dejó en claro desde el corazón -. Jamás te lastimaría, Peter, y ahora que sé quién eres, jamás dejaré que alguien te haga daño.

El joven sonrió. Sabía que su padre decía la verdad. 

Charles se alejó en silencio para darles intimidad. Al salir cerró la puerta. Supo desde que Peter le explicó quién era que Erik reaccionaría de esta forma y pensó cuánto podría ayudarlo con el recuerdo del bebé que había perdido. Por un instante sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar que él no tenía la suerte de su amante porque no había ninguna criatura de su carne que pudiera aliviar la pérdida que había sufrido. Pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que aunque fuera imposible superar por completo la ausencia de ese hijo, tenía a otros niños que sin haber salido de su vientre, los podía considerar sus hijos: Jason era uno y habría más en el futuro cuando reabriese la academia. También estaba Peter, que podía no llevar su sangre pero se había ganado su corazón.

…………….

Padre e hijo permanecieron en el despacho de Charles, platicando y sonriendo. El que más habló fue Peter porque se dedicó a contarle anécdotas de su infancia, travesuras más que nada, sus grupos de música favoritos y cuánto adoraba la velocidad. Era todo lo que él había soñado con contarle a su padre algún día y allí lo tenía, sentado frente a él escuchándolo con interés. Tan relajado estaba que en un momento se dejó deslizar por el sillón hasta que casi cayó al suelo. Soltó una carcajada sonora y se acomodó para seguir platicando sentado.

Erik lo dejó hablar. Quería conocerlo y no podía dejar de mirarlo ahora como a un hijo. Era una sensación extraña. Recordó que en el Pentágono Peter ya le había mencionado que su madre había conocido a alguien que manejaba los metales pero no fue hasta ahora que asoció esa mención con la revelación que el joven le acababa de hacer. En realidad, ni Peter en ese momento pensó que Magneto podía ser su padre, solo había ayudado a ese desconocido mutante a escapar y recordó que su mamá le había comentado una vez que había conocido a alguien con el poder de controlar los metales, eso era todo.

-¿Te gusta Pink Floyd, viejo? – preguntó Peter riendo -. Ah, perdón, lo de viejo va con cariño – rio más.

Erik le sonrió y cruzó las piernas.

-No los conozco pero imagino que deben ser populares entre los jóvenes de tu edad.

Peter asintió.

-Tengo su último álbum. Logan me lo regaló.

-Sí, Logan – repitió Magneto como al pasar y alzó uno de los alfiles que le había quitado a Charles en la partida. Wolverine no le caía bien pero vivía en la mansión invitado por el dueño de casa. No olvidaba que se habían sacado chispas y él literalmente lo había ahogado en el Potomac -. ¿Te llevas bien con ese sujeto?

-¡Sí! – exclamó Peter entusiasmado -. Él vino del futuro y las circunstancias lo obligaron a que me conociera más joven porque en el futuro él y yo – el joven calló pero, por supuesto, era evidente que había hablado de más -. Haciéndola corta, sí, nos llevamos bien – murmuró.

Erik cruzó la otra pierna, claramente nervioso. 

-Eres un jovencito inteligente, Peter, y no lo digo porque tengas mis genes. Eres listo y tu mutación es formidable. Tienes mucho por vivir todavía.

-Sí, entiendo – suspiró y se rascó la nuca -. Yo y Logan, él es un buen sujeto y tiene experiencia – Erik enarcó una ceja -. Está bien, quiero decir que vivió la Guerra Civil y todo eso, y sobrevivió.

-Ser un sobreviviente no lo hace un buen sujeto – contestó su padre. Peter bajó la cabeza, podía notar que Logan y su progenitor no congeniaban. Erik suspiró, era absurdo que apenas hubiera descubierto a su hijo y ya le estuviera sermoneando y alejándolo de alguien importante para él -. Si se llevan bien, estoy satisfecho, Peter. 

-Gracias – rio el joven alegre -. Gracias, papá.

Erik asintió. No estaba de acuerdo con el centenario Wolverine y la relación con el muchacho pero era mejor esperar.

 

……………

Esa noche, cuando Erik se metió en la cama, Charles ya estaba acostado de lado, dándole la espalda. Aparentaba estar cansado pero Magneto lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que en realidad meditaba. Había mucho por reflexionar. Movió las sábanas para acomodarse en el lecho y envolvió a Charles en un abrazo. Le apoyó los labios sobre el cabello y cerró los ojos.

El telépata percibía que estaba feliz y que quería a Peter. 

-Peter es un buen muchacho – sonrió Charles con un suspiro. Pudo sentir la respiración profunda de Erik en su cabeza -. Eres afortunado, Erik.

-Sabes, Charles – sonrió y abrió los ojos -. No digo ahora pero en el futuro, quiero tener otro hijo contigo.

Charles giró para observarlo. Erik le sonreía.

-Erik, yo – se mordió el labio inferior -. Yo, el bebé que perdí.

-¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos otro hijo? – insistió Magneto -. Te aclaré que no ahora pero sí más adelante.

Charles asintió emocionado. Erik rio y lo abrazó repentinamente para acomodarlo boca arriba y ubicarse él encima, apoyándose con el codo sano. Se observaron: Erik echaba chispas por los ojos y Charles lo miraba embelesado. 

-Quiero hacerte el amor – susurró Magneto y lo besó -. Quiero hacerte el amor ahora.

-No tenemos protección – avisó Charles y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-Sabes que eso no es un impedimento para que te ame – contestó Erik con una mirada entre pícara y lasciva -. Solo déjame besarte – murmuró a su oído -. Solo déjame amarte, Charles. 

El telépata cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que vendría.

No habían hecho el amor en una década y la pasión los encendió. Igual que cuando tenían diez años menos, ambos sintieron una comezón en la entrepierna y sus miembros se alzaron. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Erik se incorporó para arrodillarse entre las piernas de Charles, la pierna enferma le dio un suave tirón pero le importó poco y nada. Olvidando sus heridas, llevó los labios hacia la masculinidad de su amante. Le succionó el pene mientras el telépata estrujaba la almohada con los dedos. Comenzó a soltar jadeos mientras Erik sonreía y se deleitaba sintiendo su miembro en su boca. Cuando Charles estaba a punto de estallar, Erik retiró los labios y volvió a apoyarse encima de su cuerpo para lamerle el cuello y los pectorales. Charles le estrujó el pelo con una mano mientras que llevaba la otra hacia abajo, buscando el pene de su amante. Erik lo ayudó a atraparlo y soltó gemidos mientras que el telépata se lo masajeaba con los dedos. 

Magneto estaba a un paso de soltar la simiente, Charles ya no podía contener la suya. Dejaron de besarse para soltar un grito de placer. Eyacularon al mismo tiempo, entre las sábanas y sobre el cuerpo del otro. Se observaron y rieron como adolescentes enamorados.

-Te amo – aseveró Erik con fervor y volvió a llevar sus labios hacia los de su amante para regalarle un beso apasionado.

………………

 

Después de la cena, cuando todos se retiraron a sus dormitorios, Peter quedó con Logan en la sala viendo televisión sentados en el sofá. El joven encontró una película slasher que le gustaba y en una milésima de segundo, fue y volvió con un balde de palomitas saladas. Le pasó el recipiente a Logan, que tomó un puñado generoso.

-Me estás contagiando tus gustos, mocoso – admitió entre risas.

Peter sonrió con sus hoyuelos, mientras masticaba y miraba la pantalla.

-Esta película te va a gustar porque es de un tipo que quiere vengar a su novia y usa muy bien los cuchillos. Vas a ver como rebana a la gente como tú lo harías con tus garras.

-¿Te gusta tanta sangre?

Peter lo miró sorprendido.

-¿A ti no?

Logan suspiró y se arrellanó en el sofá. El joven aprovechó para ubicarse sobre su pecho.

-No apruebo la violencia – dejó Wolverine en claro -. Solo la utilizo como último recurso para sobrevivir.

Peter apagó la tele. Había una cuestión que lo intrigaba y ahora que ya había resuelto lo de su padre necesitaba hablar de ella.

-Logan, cuando me contaste lo del futuro y lo que nos puede pasar si no lo cambiamos – comenzó y dejó el balde sobre la mesa -. Ya sabes, cuando me contaste que seríamos novios y que tendríamos una hija.

-¿Sí? – apremió el mutante.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Esa vez no me pudiste contar toda la verdad, no te sentías preparado para hablar ni sentías que yo estuviera preparado para entender pero ya pasó el tiempo y tal vez quieras contármela.

La mirada de Logan se ensombreció y quiso levantarse pero el joven estaba acomodado encima de él.

Peter le apretó la mano.

-Siento que te guardas muchas cosas tristes y que por no hacerme sufrir las soportas solo. 

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – cuestionó Wolverine con dolor.

-Para que no sufras más solo – replicó Peter resuelto -. Y porque estoy convencido de que el futuro puede cambiar.

-¿Y si no cambia? – rebatió Logan demostrando su desaliento.

Peter le presionó más la mano y le hizo una caricia con los dedos. Podía sentir las garras entre los nudillos luchando por liberarse a causa de la tensión.

-Si conocemos el futuro y lo entendemos no vamos a repetirlo – aseveró el joven con sabiduría y sonrió cariñosamente -. Eso decía mi profesora de Historia sobre el pasado y yo lo acabo de cambiar por el futuro – Logan suspiró -. Por favor – insistió Peter -, tienes tanto dolor, tanta tristeza – le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo besó -. Dime toda la verdad, Logan. Recuerda que todavía no ocurrió y podemos cambiarlo.

Logan se había guardado ese secreto por veinte años si contaba los diez que pasarían hasta que su mocoso se embarazara y otros diez más adelante cuando recién lo descubriera. Lloró porque era demasiado fuerte y estaba estrujándole el corazón. Un secreto angustiante que luchaba por salir. 

-Te amo, Logan – murmuró el joven, mirándolo a los ojos. Parpadeó con esos ojitos pícaros de obsidiana que a Wolverine se le hacían irresistibles -. Por favor, comparte conmigo tu dolor y vamos a curarnos juntos.

Logan se mordió los labios. Tenía la necesidad de soltar la verdad de una buena vez.

-Cuando perdimos a nuestra hija y nos separamos, yo recorrí el mundo para vengarla a ella y vengarte a ti – confesó con la voz temblorosa. Hizo silencio para ver la expresión del joven, que lo miraba paciente y compasivo -. Viajé por el mundo buscando a cada culpable y haciéndolo pagar por medio de torturas. Maté a muchos, mocoso, a demasiada gente. Mi última víctima fue el hijo de puta de Stryker. Lo acorralé en Australia, él estaba en una misión encubierta, y cuando iba a degollarlo con mis garras me lo contó. Reía con soberbia y crueldad como la mierda que es.

-¿Qué te contó? – insistió Peter con el corazón en la boca.

Logan bajó la cabeza.

-Laura nació viva, te hicieron creer que la habías dado a luz muerta – soltó lleno de angustia. Peter pasó saliva y Logan notó cómo temblaba mientras procesaba la información -. Stryker se la llevó a la misma base donde me mantuvo secuestrado a mí y de donde liberamos a tu padre. Experimentó con ella a partir de los tres meses de vida y la torturó él mismo para convertirla en el “Arma X-23” – Peter comenzó a sollozar y le apretó las manos -. Perdón, mocoso.

-¿Qué pasó con ella? – quiso saber el joven entre hipidos.

-Resistió todo lo que pudo pero murió a los cinco años a causa de los experimentos a los que la sometieron.

-¡No! – lloró Peter -. ¡No pudo ser! Vivió hasta los cinco años sufriendo y yo lloraba por ella cuando tenía que haberla salvado y tú matabas gente cuando ella sufría y nos necesitaba. ¡Vino al mundo a sufrir, Logan! ¿Cómo pudimos hacerle eso? ¡No puedo pensar, no puedo imaginar lo que vivió!

Logan lo abrazó con fuerza. Peter se resistía y luchaba por liberarse. Era demasiado doloroso.

El joven juntó valor para preguntar.

-¿No sabes si hubo alguien que la quisiera? ¿No sabes si alguien la cuidó en medio de tanto dolor? ¡Dímelo, Logan! ¡Dime que alguien cuidó de nuestra niña cuando nos necesitaba a nosotros!

Logan quería darle esperanza pero tenía que serle sincero.

-No, Pete – admitió, desgarrado por la angustia -. Laura nunca recibió amor de nadie, vivió su corta vida rodeada de Stryker y de su gente de mierda, sufriendo vejaciones, maltratos y experimentos dolorosos en su cuerpecito. Sobrevivió todo lo que pudo. Nuestra pequeña creció sola y solo vivió para sufrir.

Peter soltó un aullido de dolor y sepultó el rostro en el pecho de Logan. Wolverine lo abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que no existía consuelo y se arrepintió de haberle soltado la verdad.

Alguna verdades eran dolorosas, otras como esta, intolerables.

-¡Odio a Stryker! – exclamó Peter entre sollozos -. ¡Lo odio y quiero matarlo, Logan! ¡Juro que voy a matarlo!

Logan cerró los ojos. Él sentía lo mismo por ese bastardo. Se arrepintió de haberle dicho la verdad porque había puesto en el alma pura del joven el peor deseo que conocía: el de la venganza.

-¿Cómo pudimos hacerle eso a nuestra hija? – siguió llorando Peter -. ¿Cómo pude fallarle así? ¡Logan! – alzó la cara para mirarlo -. ¡Te juro que voy a cambiar el futuro! ¡Laura va a nacer, va a vivir y los tres seremos felices! ¡Prométeme que me ayudarás a cambiar el futuro!

-Por supuesto, mocoso – respondió Wolverine convencido y lo abrazó de cuenta nueva para que apoyara la cabeza plateada contra su corazón -. Vamos a cambiar el futuro los dos. Gracias, Peter – sollozó -. Gracias por darme esperanza.

………………

 

¡Hola!

Otra vez dejé un tiempo abandonado este fic. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!


	12. Doce

Segunda Oportunidad 

¡Gracias, @KiKaLoBe, por leer!

Capítulo Doce

Peter quedó conmocionado a pesar del abrazo de Logan y a pesar de la seguridad que tenía de que el futuro se podía cambiar. Quiso dormir temprano esa noche y Laura, Logan y su porvenir le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Tenía esperanza, sí, una esperanza poderosa que llenaba de optimismo a los demás, pero para un adolescente que hasta no hacía mucho había tenido como únicas responsabilidades aprobar la escuela y conseguir comida chatarra y dulces y juguetes caros con su mutación, la idea de formar una familia y que se destruyera por la tragedia lo abrumaba. 

Pasó la noche acostado boca arriba, jugando con una pelotita de goma que lanzaba al techo y atajaba con una mano. Pensó mucho en su hija y más en Logan. Se planteó si el enamoramiento que sentía por él se debía a una atracción genuina o era su propio cerebro que con la información que tenía sobre el futuro, lo empujaba a sentir algo parecido al amor. Peter se planteaba si amaba al lobo de veras o se estaba preparando para la familia que él le había prometido que iban a formar. 

El joven no lo tenía claro. Era demasiada información, demasiadas emociones y demasiado dolor, todos juntos. Arrojó la pelota al piso y se hizo un ovillo en la cama. Se planteó regresar a su casa materna y seguir su vida solitaria y traviesa, estar con su hermanita, buscar divertirse como los otros de su edad. No sería una mala idea. Mandaría al demonio el progreso increíble que había conseguido hasta ahora: desde recuperar a su padre hasta encajar por primera vez en un grupo y, lo más importante: ¿podía olvidar que había encontrado a Logan y que ese latido agudo en el corazón cuando pensaba en él no era un mandato de su cerebro para realizar su futuro sino un enamoramiento genuino?

Durmió un par de horas, bajó a desayunar temprano para no chocarse con nadie y se encerró en su cuarto otras horas más para hacer tiempo antes de ir al despacho a buscar a Charles.

Cuando llegó, Charles estaba detrás de su escritorio tomando apuntes.

-¡Peter! – hizo el bolígrafo a un lado y le sonrió paternalmente -. Me parece que es temprano para tus lecciones. 

Peter entró y se echó en la silla frente al escritorio. Fue directo al grano.

-¿Cómo funciona en nuestros cuerpos la segunda mutación, Charles?

Charles quedó descolocado con la pregunta. Enseguida recordó que Peter y Logan habían comenzado una relación y que el muchacho era impulsivo, tal vez, quería cerciorarse antes de tener relaciones, o las había tenido y ahora descubría este don, no, mejor optó por preguntárselo antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

-¿Para qué necesitas saberlo?

El muchacho se miró las uñas de una mano.

-Te metiste en la cabeza de Logan para rescatar a mi padre y viste todo su pasado-futuro – explicó -. Sabes que vamos a tener una hija más adelante y yo quería saber cómo es posible eso. Cuando me lo contó, Logan me dijo que tú entendías del asunto porque eres científico.

-Ah, te referías a eso – Charles se aclaró la garganta. No había querido leerlo por respeto -. La teoría de la evolución sostiene que en nuestro organismo se producen cambios o mutaciones, que nos ayudan a adaptarnos al medio ambiente para sobrevivir.

-Sí, recuerdo haber dado eso en la escuela – mencionó Peter.

Charles asintió y continuó.

-Nosotros somos seres humanos que nacemos con mutaciones nuevas, lo que nos convierten en más aptos. En algunos casos porque no todos los mutantes la desarrollan, además del don con el que nacemos, surge una mutación secundaria o segunda mutación, que consiste en una adaptación de nuestro cuerpo para gestar un nuevo ser sin importar nuestro género.

-¿Desarrollamos un útero y todas esas cosas?

Charles le sonrió condescendiente. Lo notaba nervioso.

-No un útero pero sí una bolsa amniótica que se crea al momento de implantarse el embrión. Se trata de un descubrimiento muy reciente porque hace apenas una década que comenzaron a darse los primeros casos de gestación masculina, así que no se sabe todavía cómo se produce la fecundación, ni dónde. Tampoco el proceso del embrión antes de implantarse.

-¿Y cómo es el embarazo? – preguntó el joven aprensivo -. ¿Normal?

-Es un embarazo normal, con los mismos síntomas y que requiere los mismos cuidados – aclaró Charles rápidamente -. Después de los nueve meses, para darlo a luz. . .

-No, gracias – interrumpió Peter abrumado -. Con esto ya tengo suficiente.

Charles cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio y lo miró profundo.

-Peter, conocer el futuro es una ventaja que también puede convertirse en maldición si no sabemos manejarla. ¿Cómo? Preocupándonos excesivamente por lo que vendrá y no disfrutando del presente.

Peter se rascó la nuca.

-¿Te refieres a que estoy pendiente de lo que Logan dijo que va a pasar?

El telépata asintió.

-Le estás quitando la gracia a la vida. Eres un joven prometedor que está aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes y a conocerse, y, sin embargo, te estás preocupando por el embarazo que Logan dijo que ocurriría una década más adelante.

Peter se asustó.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi hija podría no existir?

-¿Cuándo dije eso? – cuestionó Charles confundido.

-No – sacudió la cabeza Peter y se tranquilizó -. Cuando dijiste “Logan dijo” pensé que te referías a que lo dijo pero que podría no pasar.

-¿Ves? – inquirió Charles con paciencia -. Estás tan preocupado y ansioso que interpretas conflictos donde no los hay.

-Sí – bajó la cabeza el muchacho, arrepentido.

-Peter – lo llamó para que la alzara y volviera a mirarlo a los ojos -. Disfruta del momento, el destino te dio una oportunidad increíble al permitirte conocer a Logan antes de tiempo y poder comprender el futuro maravilloso que construirán los dos juntos. Disfruta de Logan, disfruta de tu padre, disfruta de tu juventud, disfruta de lo que estás aprendiendo – consultó su reloj -. Bueno, muchachito, enseguida comenzaremos la lección del día de hoy. ¿Por qué no me haces el favor de ir a buscar a Jason?

-Ah, con respecto a Jason. . .

-¿Qué pasa con él?

Peter cruzó los brazos contra el estómago y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Jason ayudará a su padre a secuestrarme – confesó despacito.

-No, Peter – rebatió Charles resuelto -. No el Jason Stryker que está viviendo hoy con nosotros sino el que abandonamos en una realidad que no va a repetirse.

El joven lo miró confundido. Charles le sonrió.

-Verás, yo también usé a nuestro favor la información sobre el porvenir que obtuve de Logan. Cuando leí en su mente sobre la ayuda que recibiría Stryker explotando la mutación de su hijo, busqué la manera de impedir que se valiera de ella en el futuro. Pensé que Jason sería un instrumento para su padre porque habría vivido toda su vida sometido a él, considerándose un fenómeno para los demás. Cuando se cruzaron con el niño en Alkali Lake y leí en su cabecita lo que sufría, me conmoví y quise traerlo para ayudarlo a él y ayudarnos a nosotros.

-¡Wow! – suspiró Peter sorprendido.

-Jason Stryker necesita de nuestro cariño y apoyo. Contigo se lleva muy bien.

-Es un buen chico.

-Lo es y tu amistad lo ayuda mucho, Peter. No lo culpes por lo que su padre quiere hacer contigo. A él lo ha torturado mucho más.

-Entiendo – suspiró el joven.

-Ahora ve a traerlo y si quieres, más adelante te explicaré más de esta segunda mutación.

-¡Claro! – brincó Peter del asiento con entusiasmo -. ¡Gracias, Charles! – exclamó y corrió a buscar al niño.

 

……………

 

Logan abrió con la garra una lata de cerveza y enfiló hacia el jardín para beberla al aire libre. Al pasar por una habitación, sintió que el metal de recipiente vibraba.

-No tan rápido, sobreviviente – reclamó Erik pausado. Logan volteó y lo vio sentado en un sofá. Las dos muletas estaban apoyadas contra el respaldo -. No te estimo, tú no me estimas, pero sabes que tenemos que hablar.

Wolverine asintió.

-Peter Maximoff.

-No eres estúpido.

-No lo soy – replicó Logan serio y se acercó al sofá. Bebió un trago -. ¿Sabes? En el futuro que yo conozco, no recuerdo que te haya mencionado como su padre pero a pesar de lo pendejo que eres, protegías a los tuyos. 

-¿Quieres decir que me consideras un buen padre? – indagó Erik con solvencia.

-Te considero un sobreviviente que se preocupa por los que estima.

-Es un cumplido.

-Es la verdad – respondió Logan sin bajar la guardia. La presencia de Magneto lo ponía siempre a la defensiva y eso que venían conviviendo ya un tiempo juntos -. ¿Te habló Peter de mí?

-Parece interesado en ti – contestó Erik. Cerró un puño y con ese movimiento estrujó la lata que Logan sostenía. El líquido se escurrió por entre sus dedos -. Esto es una advertencia de lo que puede llegar a pasarte si le haces daño.

-¡Eh! – rugió el lobo.

Magneto tomó sus muletas y se puso de pie para quedar a su altura. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Puedo notar que lo estimas – continuó Erik gélido -. Pero nunca se te pase que él es mi hijo.

-No se me pasa nunca, lo sé bien y lo amo a pesar de eso – espetó Logan con la misma frialdad.

Erik emprendió su marcha apoyado en las muletas. De espadas a Logan, le recordó. 

-Que nunca se te olvide, lobezno.

Logan arrojó los restos de la lata al basurero y se sacudió la playera empapada. 

-Maldita sea, idiota – murmuró. Pero en el fondo le agradaba saber que Peter podía contar con su padre.

……………….

Pasaron dos meses. Los mutantes convivían en la casa sin mayores conflictos. A veces Magneto le enviaba a Logan alguna indirecta evidente y Logan no se quedaba atrás, pero Hank, Raven y Charles ponían paños fríos sobre el asunto antes de que se les fuera de las manos. Estaba claro que los dos disfrutaban buscarse cizaña, como si se tratara de un aspecto que no pudieran controlar. Más tarde Peter hablaba ya con su padre y ya con su amor para calmar las aguas.

Jason se sentía a gusto y se daba cuenta de que con Charles estaba progresando y aprendiendo a usar su mutación como Peter. La decisión del telépata al traerlo a Westchester había resultado inteligente para todos y en especial para el niño. Jason había sufrido incomprensión y falta de afecto con sus padres y los mutantes, que se estaban convirtiendo en una familia, revertían eso de a poco. 

Charles y Erik reconstruían su relación. Era más fácil de lo que habían imaginado porque ambos se amaban. Pronto volvieron a tener relaciones y Logan, viejo lobo-zorro, sonreía ante las excusas que el par de tórtolos daba para alejarse del grupo y pasar la tarde juntos. Habían vuelto a sus antiguas partidas de ajedrez y aunque Charles juraba que no se valía de su mutación, Erik sospechaba que algo hacía porque era impresionante la cantidad de jugadas que anticipaba y la cantidad de partidas que le ganaba. 

Logan y Peter seguían disfrutando estando juntos. Se regalaban besos, abrazos y uno que otro arrumaco, pero Wolverine no reclamaba más ni el joven lo pedía. Estaban conociéndose y todavía no querían precipitar su relación.

Raven y Hank nada decían pero por las miradas y algunas sonrisas cómplices daban a entender que ellos también habían reanudado lo suyo. Lamentablemente Raven quería continuar con su vida de espionaje. No había más noticias del proyecto de los centinelas y no se tenía información de Trask. Se sabía que estaba encarcelado pero los mutantes no tenían confianza en los homo sapiens. Sabían que el científico trabajaba para el ejército y que gente como Stryker haría lo que fuera por protegerlo y que continuara a su servicio. Por eso Raven decidió marcharse a Washington. Charles y especialmente Hank se lamentaron pero sabían que lo hacía por la causa mutante. Peter solidario, opinó si podía acompañarla ya que con su don podría colarse donde fuera pero el no rotundo de todos le quitó las ganas. En otra ocasión se hubiera molestado pero de solo ver las expresiones de los demás, incluida la elocuente de Logan cuando se lo negaron, lo hizo sentirse contenido y querido por esta familia mutante. Esa noche el joven se lo preguntó a su lobo mientras miraban tele abrazados.

-¿Cuándo tendremos relaciones? – soltó muy casual.

Logan quedó con la boca abierta en forma de o y el habano se le deslizó de entre los dedos.

-¿Qué dijiste, mocoso? – depositó el cigarro en el cenicero de la mesita de café.

Peter se arrodilló en el sofá para mirarlo de frente. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y sonreía con picardía.

-Me oíste, viejo. 

Logan podía replicarle que no pero era demasiado el tiempo que había esperado. No quería acelerar las cosas pero ya no veía más a Peter como una versión joven de la persona de la que se enamoraría sino que lo amaba. Lo abrazó y besó con efusión. No le preguntó si estaba seguro porque conocía a Peter y sabía que no se lo propondría como un impulso sino porque estaba sintiendo la misma necesidad que él. Se enredaron las manos entre los cabellos, enmarañándolos más de lo que estaban, y de besos con chasquidos pasaron a comerse la boca. Peter estaba en una posición ventajosa así que lo empujó hacia atrás. Logan se dejó caer en el sofá con los omóplatos apoyados en el apoyabrazos. Le gustaba que Peter tomara la iniciativa. Así lo recordaba en el futuro: audaz, decidido, impulsivo. . . pero no tenía sentido recordar al Peter del futuro cuando lo tenía aquí y ahora, acariciándolo y besándolo con fogosidad en el presente. 

Peter sonreía. Su lobo se había dejado caer y él le mordía los labios a besos y chupones. Su pelo, su aroma, su piel, todo él lo incentivaba y su cuerpo adolescente se estremecía al imaginar que dentro de poco lo tendría adentro. Sí, necesitaba a Logan, su organismo se lo pedía, especialmente su pene que se estaba levantando. ¿Y el de su novio? ¿Qué pasaba con el de Logan? Juguetón, le rozó la entrepierna con la rodilla. Ah, Wolverine también estaba excitado.

-¿Qué creías? – bromeó Logan, adivinando su intención y lo abrazó de la espalda para ubicarlo contra su pecho.

Peter quedó encima de él, apoyando los codos sobre los pectorales del lobo y observándolo con esos ojos oscuros y vivaces de los que ya le saltaban chispas. Rio, pícaro e insinuante.

-Estando arriba, siento que te estoy protegiendo, lobito.

Protegiendo, protección. Logan maldijo a todo su árbol genealógico hasta la Edad Media y más allá. No tenía preservativos cerca. Pedírselos a Magneto quedaba descartado por obvias razones y Hank no los tendría, era tan mojigato que de seguro era Raven quien los guardaba, y no interrumpiría a Raven para. . . mientras razonaba, Peter fue y volvió con un paquetito.

-¿Necesitabas esto? – le mostró la bolsita.

Logan prácticamente se la arrancó de la mano y abrió con las garras el envoltorio. Peter se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse, mientras que su amor se bajaba los pantalones para colocarse el preservativo. 

Peter, desnudo, le echó llave a la puerta. No querían interrupciones embarazosas. Volvió junto a Wolverine que con una rapidez asombrosa, se había liberado de la ropa y calzado el preservativo. Peter sonrió con malicia. Al fin estaban preparados. 

Logan lo recostó de lado sobre el sofá y se ubicó él entre sus piernas. Peter temblaba de la ansiedad y el deseo. Logan le acarició la cabeza y le acomodó algunas hebras platinadas detrás de la oreja. Existía una cuestión que recién razonaba: en el futuro, el Peter que amaría ya había tenido otros amantes pero el del presente era virgen y esta sería su primera vez. No era el Peter experto.

-Escucha, Pet – aproximó el rostro a su oído. Podía sentir la respiración ansiosa del joven -. Quiero que goces y lo disfrutes al máximo. 

Tras decir esto, le mordió la punta de la oreja porque sabía cuánto lo excitaba o excitaría ese gesto. No se equivocó porque Peter se encogió y desperezó con un gemido. Logan sintió que ya estaba preparado. Le alzó las nalgas, un gesto que el muchacho agradeció porque la erección lo estaba matando, y presionó un dedo hacia el orificio. 

Peter se arqueó, mitad por la sensación extraña y mitad porque era placentera. Logan tuvo mil déjà vu por cada vez que se habían amado o se amarían. Le introdujo un dedo, luego otro para expandir su cavidad. Peter gozaba. Logan rugía. 

Cuando el joven estuvo listo, Wolverine entró. Primero empujó entre pausas, haciendo silencio para oír y observar la reacción del joven. Peter había apretado uno de los cojines y mordía un borde. Logan se tomó un instante para bajar la cabeza y besarle la mejilla. Le aseguraba entre murmullos que todo estaba bien, un consuelo inútil porque el muchacho no quería que lo consolara sino que le hiciera el amor. 

-Por favor – suplicó Peter, jadeando -. ¡Hazlo!

Logan empujó con más fuerza. El muchacho soltó un gemido y mordió el almohadón. Wolverine ya podía sentir la humedad de su interior y se relamía los labios. Al quedar acomodado, el lobo embistió lento al principio. Después fue acrecentando la frecuencia y potencia. Peter ya casi gritaba. Logan también y se buscaron los labios para acallarse mutuamente. Entre besos y lengüetazos, fueron acercándose al clímax. El joven no había sentido nada igual antes, era placentero, excitante y fabuloso a la vez. No podía describirlo, se trataba de una sensación que le llenaba y vaciaba el cuerpo al mismo tiempo. 

Logan se colmaba de recuerdos. Lo había amado anteriormente pero en otros contextos. Esta se podría decir que era la primera vez de ambos. Peter lo hacía gozar, realmente gozar. No solo le provocaba placer sino que al amarlo, se mezclaban los sentimientos con las emociones haciendo único el encuentro. Comenzó a sentir el temblor de aviso que estaba a punto de eyacular. No importaba, tenía el preservativo colocado. Siguió embistiendo. Finalmente con un grito liberó su simiente.

Peter gritó también. Logan lo fundió en un abrazo mientras vertía cada gota. Bajó la mano hacia la entrepierna del muchacho y notó la calidez de la eyaculación de su amante. Ambos habían alcanzado el orgasmo.

Se enredaron en un nuevo abrazo y se llenaron de besos. Reían y jadeaban con complicidad. 

Logan se quitó el preservativo y lo arrojó con puntería al fondo del tacho de basura. Luego tomó a Peter entre sus brazos para recostarse en el sofá y recostarlo a él sobre su pecho. Ambos seguían gimiendo y riendo.

-¿Qué te pareció, mocoso? – bromeó Logan. Peter rio ante el apodo y se hizo un ovillo encima de él -. Sabe mejor que tu música y las papas fritas con kétchup, ¿cierto?

El joven se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tú sabes mejor que todo, Logan.

Lo expresó con tanta sinceridad y amor que el viejo lobo se emocionó hasta la médula. Volvió a abrazarlo para que yaciera encima de su pecho otra vez. Sonriendo, los dos pensaron que no había podido salir mejor. Lo que no sabían era que la cajita que Peter apurado había requisado de la farmacia estaba vencida. 

 

…………..


	13. Trece

Segunda Oportunidad 

¡Gracias, @KiKaLoBe, por leer!

Capítulo Trece

Peter se sentía feliz, ¿cómo no estarlo si su relación con Logan marchaba sobre ruedas? Su padre lo había aceptado, se había hecho amigo de Jason, al fin había encontrado en Charles a un adulto que lo comprendiera y la vida en la mansión era como la de una familia. Esto sin contar que estaba progresando en sus estudios y ya había aprendido a contenerse y a manejar mejor su mutación. Peter se sentía feliz. Lo único malo era ese malestar estomacal que lo atacaba cada mañana y se iba, tan rápido como había llegado. Estaba confundido porque comía saludablemente y ya había dejado de lado las papas fritas, las hamburguesas, las patas fritas de pollo y demás comida chatarra.

Se enjuagó la boca, se cepilló los dientes y se la volvió a enjuagar, y fue a arrojarse en la cama para ver si las náuseas se le iban de una buena vez. Cerró los ojos y se frotó los párpados. Era extraño y desagradable sentirse enfermo, especialmente para él que era una persona híper activa.

-Peter, ya es la hora.

Era Jason que le golpeaba la puerta. Peter se masajeó los ojos antes de consultar su reloj. Sí, ya tenía que estar desayunando para ir al despacho de Charles después. ¡Cómo maldecía sentirse mal! Hasta lo hacía llegar tarde a todas partes.

-Bajo enseguida – contestó y suspiró.

-Bueno – respondió el niño, sin darse cuenta de nada. Estaba progresando con el telépata y ya controlaba su poder, lo que significaba que sabía bloquearse para no oír lo que pensaban los demás -. Yo ya bajo. ¿Leíste el capítulo que nos ordenó Charles?

-Mierda – masculló Peter. Se había olvidado -. Sí, sí, Jason – mintió como le salió -. Bajo enseguida, desayuno y vamos juntos al despacho.

-Está bien. Adiós.

Peter esperó a sentirse un poco mejor y se levantó para buscar en el desorden de su habitación, el libro que Charles le había entregado. No podía ni recordar el título pero tampoco tenía muchos libros para confundirse. Revolvió la ropa que estaba sobre una silla, las sábanas y, de pronto, recordó que lo había guardado en el primer cajón de su cómoda. Abrió y efectivamente allí se encontraba. Al levantarlo, reparó en el paquetito de preservativos que había utilizado la primera vez que Logan le hizo el amor y que conservaba como recuerdo. Sonrió y el recordar ese momento lo hizo olvidar su malestar, el no haber hecho la tarea, y el poco tiempo que tenía para preparase y bajar a desayunar. Alzó el paquete y estaba tan ensimismado que se puso a leer el envoltorio. Casi al pasar dio con la fecha de caducidad. 

-Mierda – abrió los ojos como platos y corrió al baño con una nueva oleada de náuseas.

…………………

Peter saltó el desayuno y fue directo al despacho. Tenía que platicar urgente con Charles, aunque sabía que Hank era el que se encargaba de la parte de enfermería pero no le tenía la confianza que le tenía al telépata.

Charles se asombró de verlo tan temprano y le preguntó si le pasaba algo.

Con su rostro pálido del susto, Peter puso sobre el escritorio el paquete. Charles lo miró interrogante.

-Mira la fecha de vencimiento – pidió el joven -. Usé uno, bah, usamos, bueno, tuvimos relaciones y no te dije, nee – no sabía cómo expresarse y se frotó la nuca -. La cosa es que usamos uno de estos hace poco más de un mes. 

Charles alzó el envoltorio y leyó. 

-Esto está vencido.

-¡Ya sé! – exclamó Peter fastidiado y se echó en el sofá frente al escritorio -. ¿Qué pasa si usas uno vencido?

Charles se pasó la mano por la cara porque estaba procesando la información que se deducía de todo esto: Logan y Peter habían tenido relaciones, o sea, lo suyo estaba progresando, y habían usado un profiláctico caducado.

-¿Qué significa, Charles? – insistió nervioso.

El telépata le respondió despacio para no alarmarlo más.

-Un profiláctico vencido no sirve, Peter.

-¿Quieres decir que esa gomita fue una inútil y no me protegió?

Charles se pasó la mano por la cara. 

-Quiero que Hank te haga un chequeo general. A ti y otro a Logan, pero especialmente a ti – alzó el tubo del teléfono -. Voy a llamar a la cocina para que Jason no suba. La clase queda suspendida por hoy – Peter debería haber suspirado aliviado porque se salvaba de la reprimenda por no haber leído el capítulo, pero se daba cuenta de que lo que se le venía era peor. Charles habló con el niño y le dijo que no subiera, luego, pidió que le pasara con Hank y le ordenó que lo viniera a ver de inmediato pero discretamente.

Peter comenzó a apretarse los nudillos y a revolverse en el sillón, inquieto.

-No me siento bien últimamente – confesó porque no tenía miedo sino que estaba aterrado -. Me despierto con malestar y suelo vomitar o me dan muchas ganas de hacerlo. Ando cansado y cuando llega la noche, ¡zas! Me duermo de una. ¿Eso que significa, Charles?

El telépata guardó el paquete en su cajón porque no era un objeto que debiera quedar expuesto, y miró al joven a los ojos.

-Quiero que Hank te examine.

-¿Me enfermé grave por usar uno vencido? – preguntó Peter asustado y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de una verdad que le había parecido remota hasta ese momento. Se miró el vientre y miró a Charles -. ¿Estoy. . . ya sabes. . . estoy con la segunda mutación?

-No lo sé, Peter – contestó Charles con calma -. Por eso quiero que Hank te examine. 

El joven no hablaba más porque se había quedado callado, más bien abrumado con la idea. 

Hank llegó, Charles le explicó lo que pasaba rápido y le ordenó mentalmente que no hiciera ningún gesto de sorpresa o pánico para no alterar más a Peter. 

-Está bien – contestó Hank cuando oyó la explicación del caso, y se puso en su papel de científico imperturbable -. Vamos al laboratorio, Peter – lo invitó -. Te sacaré una muestra de sangre y te haré un chequeo general.

-¿Muestra de sangre? – repitió el joven y se masajeó el brazo donde deduciría que lo pincharían -. No me gustan las agujas.

-Peter, por favor – intervino Charles, que la duda sobre los síntomas del muchacho lo ponía ansioso -. Coopera con Hank, él sabrá qué hacer y yo bajaré al laboratorio en un momento. Anda con él, Peter.

El joven se mordió el labio y se levantó sin quitarse la mano del brazo. Estaba asustado y por eso caminaba despacio, casi arrastraba los pies. Hank le abrió la puerta para que pasara, Peter volteó hacia Charles con expresión intranquila y salió.

El telépata esperó a que se marcharan para alzar el tubo otra vez.

……………….

-¿Cómo que está enfermo? – cuestionó Logan, mientras caminaba junto a la silla de Charles. Los dos se dirigían presurosos al laboratorio para encontrarse con Peter -. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

Charles se detuvo y alzó la vista hacia él.

-Mira, Logan. Primero guarda ese habano, por favor – le pidió al ver que sacaba uno del bolsillo -. Peter vino hace un momento a mi despacho con el paquete, que conservó de la protección que usaron cuando tuvieron relaciones ustedes por primera vez.

-¿Qué? – Logan no podía creer que el mocoso, que era impulsivo pero no tonto, hiciera algo así -. ¿Por qué?

-Porque esos profilácticos estaban vencidos cuando los usaron y recién se dio cuenta – respondió Charles con calma. Logan no dijo nada pero su expresión vacua fue elocuente -. Me preguntó qué ocurriría si usaba uno vencido, le expliqué que no servía, lo llamó “gomita inútil” – Logan casi soltó una carcajada pero estaba en shock -, y me contó que sufre malestares a la mañana, que se siente con sueño y Hank le hará un chequeo general y le tomará una muestra de sangre.

-Charles – habló el lobo al fin -. ¿Tú piensas que él pudo quedar embarazado? Porque sería un accidente.

Charles recordó los síntomas que él mismo había sufrido y aunque eran similares a los de Peter, no quiso soltar un veredicto sin pruebas. Por eso contestó con prudencia.

-Si lo está, un niño jamás es un accidente, Logan – pensó en el hijo que había perdido, y al que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido llamarlo de ese modo -. Sé que no lo piensas así y solo lo dijiste por decirlo, pero quiero hacerte notar que no uses esa palabra delante de Peter.

-Porque suena a error, ¿cierto? – observó el lobo arrepentido.

Charles simplemente asintió y siguieron andando.

Para cuando llegaron, Peter estaba sosteniendo un pedacito de algodón en la herida que le había dejado la aguja, y se encontraba sentado en la camilla, con una expresión de preocupación y ansiedad. Pero vio que Charles entraba con Logan y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Hank le tomó la presión sanguínea, le escuchó los latidos y los pulmones y le auscultó el vientre. Todos sus signos eran normales. Se quitó el estetoscopio, mientras les explicaba.

-Tendré lista la muestra de sangre para esta tarde. 

-¿Ahí sabrás si Peter está embarazado? – quiso cerciorarse Logan. El muchacho dio un respingo ante la idea. El lobo lo notó y se acercó para apretarle el hombro a modo de protección y afecto.

-Sí, es una de las posibilidades – contestó Hank.

-¿Es muy probable? – preguntó Peter, ansioso.

-Tienes los síntomas, pero no podremos estar seguros hasta que tengamos los resultados – le respondió el científico.

Charles le hizo una seña a Hank para que se alejara con él porque se dio cuenta de que la pareja necesitaba intimidad.

Apenas quedaron solos, Peter abrazó a su lobo y lloró, ansioso, asustado y también feliz.

-Creo que Laura se adelantó, viejo – sollozó y se pasó la mano por la nariz -. Esto es tan de repente. No esperaba que fuera así, ya sabes. Una cosa es que fuera más adelante y otra ahora. ¿Qué va a pasar, Logan?

Wolverine masajeaba la espalda de su mocoso y se dio cuenta de que Peter tenía miedo. Era lógico, todavía era joven y se sentía inexperto. Pensó en lo que Charles le había dicho: “accidente” y pensó si el joven no estaba sintiendo eso: que lo que había ocurrido era un error.

-Escucha, Pet – le susurró al oído mientras lo masajeaba con más fuerza -. Si nuestra hija tiene que venir ahora o dentro de diez años, no importa porque la esperaremos con la misma alegría. ¿Estás feliz de que ocurra?

Peter se separó de él, mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-No sé, Logan – confesó, hipando -. Estoy feliz por ella y la esperaré con alegría, sí. Pero todo lo que nos va a pasar, se supone que hay que cambiar el futuro y yo recién estoy aprendiendo. Es más, ¡ayer Charles me mandó tarea y no la hice porque me olvidé! Soy irresponsable y Laura me necesita responsable. 

Logan lo abrazó, enternecido.

-Ella te necesita tal como eres, Peter – le respondió, conmovido -. Te necesita así de inocente, bueno y con el optimismo que nos contagia a todos. Para gruñón y pesimista ya me tendrá a mí – bromeó para relajarlo. 

Peter soltó una risa breve.

-Tengo miedo de que nos equivoquemos, Logan – expuso su miedo más grande -. Que le fallemos otra vez. Lo siento, no soy tan optimista.

-Menos yo, mocoso – suspiró y lo apretó más, mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre el hombro izquierdo del joven -. Pero si estás esperándola ya, vamos a hacer el esfuerzo para que todo salga bien. Vamos a cambiar el futuro por ella y por nosotros, y seremos una familia los tres, te lo prometo.

-Gracias, Logan. Pensé que dirías que todo esto fue un error.

Logan lo liberó esta vez para observarlo con asombro.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Porque fue lo que pensó mi madre cuando terminó con mi padre y se dio cuenta de que yo venía en camino.

Logan pasó saliva. La triste niñez de su amor no dejaba de conmoverlo.

-Nada que provenga de ti o de nuestra hija puede ser un error para mí, Peter. ¡Jamás! – aseguró el lobo convencido, aunque le temblaba la voz no por la duda sino por la emoción -. Y sabes que no soy de decir cursilerías así que es la verdad.

El joven cerró los ojos aunque seguía llorando. Estaba conmovido porque era maravilloso sentirse así de amado, además sabía que estaba protegido con Logan y, por primera vez, tuvo la seguridad de que le futuro sombrío de Laura cambiaría.

…………………………..

Hank era una persona ansiosa, nadie lo dudaba, y ahora que Raven había partido a Washington para seguir investigando y se encontraba solo, le costaba contener los nervios. Pero primó su papel de científico y examinó la muestra de Peter con total y absoluto profesionalismo. El resultado fue el que imaginaban y cuando subió al despacho de Charles, ya los tres se encontraban esperándolo.

-Felicitaciones – anunció y sacó el papel donde había impreso los resultados -. La muestra dio positivo.

Peter brincó de los brazos de Logan con su velocidad, le arrancó la hoja y la leyó con los ojos desorbitados. Logan rio con ganas y Charles sonrió complacido por verlos felices. 

Peter se tocó el vientre mientras seguía leyendo una y otra vez, como si el mensaje estuviera cifrado, o si de tanto leerlo, se volviera más real de lo que era.

-Esto quiere decir que – miró a Logan y corrió a abrazarlo -. ¡Logan! – rio -. ¡No estoy preparado pero estoy tan feliz!

Hank se acomodó el puente de las gafas, Charles rio y el lobo apretó a su mocoso con fuerza y lo besó en la boca. 

-Yo también lo estoy – contestó Wolverine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Ahora hay que cuidarse y seguir las indicaciones médicas, lo que me lleva a plantearnos el tema del obstetra – pensó que diez años más tarde, Stryker los rastrearía por medio de ese médico y el recuerdo lo estremeció.

Hank opinó, recordando a la amiga que había atendido a Charles diez años antes. 

-Conozco a una obstetra, que es de entera confianza – miró en dirección al telépata, que adivinó lo que pensaba sin necesidad de leerlo, y asintió -. Dicta clases en la universidad y podría buscarla allí o en la guía de teléfono para que se pongan en contacto.

-Si es de entera confianza, lo acepto – decidió Logan. Peter no dijo nada pero estaba de acuerdo con él.

Charles se retrajo en su asiento, perdido en su propio recuerdo doloroso. La sola mención de la médica que lo había atendido, le trajo a colación todo lo que sufrió y especialmente la imagen de su hijo muerto. Se secó los ojos disimuladamente y puso su mejor cara para despedir a sus amigos y quedarse solo. Hank entendió lo que pasaba porque él lo había acompañado en esa tragedia e invitó a Logan y a Peter a dejar el despacho con la excusa de que bajaran al laboratorio para que le diera a Peter vitaminas.

Charles quedó solo y se acercó al ventanal. Miró a lo lejos en dirección a la antena, cerca de donde se encontraba el rosal que evocaba a su hijo y junto al que había sido enterrado. Lloró desconsoladamente y se dio cuenta de que aun habiendo regresado con Erik, no podía dejar de sufrir por ese niño. No se daba cuenta todavía de que era un duelo que debía hacerlo durante toda la vida. 

 

……………………..

¡Hola! Sé que me demoré demasiado en actualizar este fic así como otros que tengo pero es que por problemas de horarios, me retraso. Disculpas y espero que les guste.


End file.
